Dark Attractions
by Wild-Roze
Summary: After Ramirez has defeated and killed both Vyse and Fina, he takes Aika as his personal slave. Arcadia is totally under his control, everyone obeys him, apart from one fiery red head who's spirit he is determined to crush. RxA
1. Chapter 1

Wild-Roze: Ok, dnt noe y I am starting yet another fic....sighs Ok, tis is mah 1st Skies of Arcadia ficcy, hopefully it should be ok, enjoy. Oh and I know when they fight Ramirez on the Delphinus, he has merged with Zelos, but not in this 1, ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned skies of arcadia, but I don't....sighs, but I own this plot.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
The wind screamed over the deck of the Delphinus, Aika sobbed and fell to her knees, dropping her boomerang in defeat, unable to wrench her eyes from the sight of Vyse's slain body.  
  
Drachma had been hurled overboard and Fina lay, barely alive close by. Aika sported many wounds herself, blood trickled from gashes and ditches which had been dug by Ramirez's deadly blade, but she couldn't feel them, she only saw him....Vyse, lying, cold and lifeless.  
  
Ramirez stood over him, and laughed in triumph, he had won and his Lord Galcian was avenged! Vyse was dead, and now he was free to rule the world unopposed. His green eyes flickered to the girl, Aika, she was no threat to him, but he would dispose of her anyway. He raised his sword, one more blow and it would be over.  
  
Aika couldn't believe it, how could he be dead?! How, could the man, the only man she had ever....loved. She sobbed again, tears streamed down her pale cheeks and she dashed over to his body.  
  
"Vyse!" She yelled, no longer caring about the powerful Silvite towering above her. She had never been able to tell him just how she felt. Of course, there was no answer, no matter how much she cried, or shook him, or called is name, he did not respond. She rested her head on his chest, almost as if this connection would somehow pour some of her life energy into him and revive him.  
  
Ramirez smirked evilly, perhaps, he didn't need to kill her. By the looks of it, she was already dead inside. Keeping her alive would prove far more amusing, living on with the knowledge that everyone she ever cared for was gone, that everything she ever worked for was destroyed, and the knowledge that she did nothing but cried over her loves corpse, while Ramirez murdered his childhood friend, thus becoming the last Silvite.  
  
Ramirez stepped over her heartbroken body and strode towards Fina. The beautiful young girl was clearly in great amounts of pain, flecks of blood stained her white dress, and her faithful friend Cupil lay slaughtered, still beside her. Her green eyes followed him as he strode towards her prone figure, aware she could do nothing to stop him, and aware that her death was imminent.  
  
Ramirez raised the blade, so it hovered mere inches from her breast, she managed to turn her head and stare into his identical emerald pools, a small smile touched her lips for a second, before there was a sharp pain.  
  
Aika screamed again as she saw Ramirez kill Fina, her best friend and her dearest love.....both gone, at the hands of this ruthless killer, now it was her turn, and she embraced it.  
  
She didn't know if any kind of afterlife existed, but if it did, then she may, perhaps, stand a chance of meeting up with Vyse again, perhaps. She threw herself at Ramirez's feet, her body and soul broken by loss.  
  
"Kill me!" She pleaded. The pale haired man merely chuckled and sheathed his sword.  
  
"Just kill me, you have no use of me, you murdered my friends, murder me!" She cried, the heart wrenching agony and sadness in her voice having no affect on the last Silvite.  
  
"Guards, take her away and lock her up in Soltis, kill anyone else who resists, then round up the survivors." He hissed coldly.  
  
Aika struggled weakly as two Valuan Soldiers grabbed her and dragged her away from her position before Ramirez.  
  
The young man stared at the fiery red head levelly, not flinching at the hate-filled glare that she shot at him with more than loathing. He chuckled, and smirked down at Vyse's vanquished form, now he would rule unopposed. If any dared to disobey him, he would call down the Rains of Destruction, as Zelos now obeyed only him. The world of Arcadia had fallen.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Wild-Roze: Ok, so what do u think, good? Bad? Alright? Anyway, hopefully this should get better. But, I have something like 14 other fics, so updating is probably gonna be slow. But, I will try and write some more quite soon. R&R x x x x 


	2. Chapter 2

Wild-Roze: Oooooookay, chapter 2 , hoped u liked the last 1, and I hope u like this 1, R&R ! x x x  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Skies of Arcadia Legends....I wish I did, but I do own this plot.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
She was floating through the pit of oblivion, not knowing or caring where she drifted. Relaxed totally, in a state of bliss, her weightless body meandered in the nothingness. She never wanted this to end, she didn't know what had happened before she came here, apart from the fact it had involved pain, great pain both to her body and to her heart. She didn't want to remember, she wanted to stay here forever and forget whatever life she had led before.  
  
Then, into her line of vision, swam a minute point of light. Curious, she went towards it, perhaps another lost soul who wanted to forget. It grew bigger, and bigger. When she was almost there she paused, unsure, reaching out nervous hand to touch it. Without warning the light suddenly exploded around her, she cried out in alarm and covered her eyes as the light sent shafting agonies trough her skull.  
  
Aika groaned in pain, she cracked her eyes open, only to snap them shut again. Where was she? When her eyes ad adjusted to the bright white walls, she sat up, moaning again as her stiff joins protested. How long had she been here? She looked around for any signs that would alert her to her location, there were none. Where was Vyse? She spied a tray close to a white door that she hadn't noticed, as it merged so effortlessly wit the wall. It sported an array of unappetising looking food and a bottle of clean looking water.  
  
By the moons she was hungry.  
  
She pounced on the food and tore at it with gusto, gulping down the refreshing, pain relieving water, her earlier thoughts and questions forgotten.  
  
Within minutes, se sat back, fulfilled by the meagre meal, her mind then, unoccupied was given a chance to probe into her memories. She remembered... she remembered standing overlooking the calm night which hung over Crescent Isle, looking out from the Meeting Room balcony....but there was someone else there too.... Someone, who she kissed.  
  
She was distracted from her thoughts, when she was so close to remembering who that person was, by the sound of footsteps. She tensed, listening intently.  
  
"The new slave is this way, Sir." Came a voice.  
  
A few moments later the door was opened. Aika recognised the man standing there, and the sight of him made her cringe away in disgust.  
  
"Hey there, Red." Said his smooth, deep voice.  
  
"Vigoro!" She spat the word as if it was poison, and glared at him with all the hatred she could muster. After their last battle the man had told them he was moving away from a life of crime, clearly that was a lie, seeing as he was back by Ramirez's side.  
  
He nudged the door closed, and advanced on her.  
  
Aika scrambled to her feet, wishing desperately that se had her boomerang, she pressed herself against the wall, as if she was hoping to fall right through it to escape him, of course, this did not happen.  
  
After encircling each of her wrists in one of is large, rough hands, Vigoro came forwards, pressing his body into hers.  
  
"Ugh! Get off me you pervert!" She yelled.  
  
He merely chuckled, enjoying the fear he was instilling in her. He leaned his head down to nip at her neck, making her wriggle in an attempt to get away from him. He moved is hands so one of them was securing both of her wrists above her head, and lowered is other hand to the rim of her skirt, sniggering again as she pleaded with him to let her go.  
  
Suddenly he felt the point of a knife, just below is right ear. He froze.  
  
"You shall not touch this one Vigoro, go and slick your lust with one of the other women; I need this one in a descent condition." Hissed a cold, sadistic voice.  
  
Vigoro instantly let go of Aika, who slid to the floor, trembling in relief.  
  
"Sorry Lord Ramirez, it won't happen again." He said, bowing humbly.  
  
Aika's head shot up. That name! Her eyes travelled to the face of her 'savoir', and darkened as they rested on the green-eyed-blonde-haired lord of Arcadia. Now she remembered. This was the man, who had killed Vyse! That was why he was not here with her now, to hug her and tell her it was alright. He was gone, lost to her forever, and this man.....He had enjoyed killing him!  
  
Vigoro left, closing the door behind him. Aika glared at him, before her anger boiled over.  
  
"Bastard!" She screamed at him. She jumped up and started trying to pound his chest with her balled fists, in a vain attempt to harm him, but disarmed as she was she could do almost nothing.  
  
He laughed at her, catching hear hands, and squeezing with his own.  
  
Aika groaned in agony, it felt like he was grinding her very bones to powder. Such strength! And from the look on his face, he was not even using a fraction of his power.  
  
"Hn, you have quite a lot of fire left in you for someone who has been unconscious for almost three days. But you'll learn respect for me soon enough Little One." He hissed at her. She could not reply, because of the pain, so he slackened is grip a little, but did not let go.  
  
"What in the name of Deep Sky do you want me for?! Just kill me!" She said.  
  
Ramirez shook is head.  
  
"I think not. You are now a slave of my Empire, and will obey my every command, or you shall see your remaining friends die." Aika sobbed at is words. How could her life, which was once so rich and full of joy, now be transformed into this nightmare?  
  
She broke down, tears pouring from her glazed eyes, and all will to fight left her body. Ramirez released her, and she slumped at his feet on her knees, her body racked with emotion. He chuckled once more before leaving.  
  
"Let her wander around Soltis as she pleases, but make sure she is always watched, and fit her with a pair of slave bracelets with my crest on it." He commanded a Valuan Soldier who stood outside the door of her cell.  
  
Ramirez looked back at her.  
  
"If you think your life is bad now, then you have a big surprise coming Little One." He hissed, before he strode away, listening to the sound of her sobs.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Wild-Roze: Ok, I know that was short too, and that I sed it would be longer, but its clearly not, so sorri bout that anyway R&R x x x 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wild-Roze: thanks all you people who reviewed this, I'm glad u like it okies, on with the fic I think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Skies of Arcadia Legends.....Sighs I really wish I did though. But, I do own this plot.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!::!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!_**  
  
She wished desperately that she had been able to stay in the blissful pit of oblivion, how she longed now for that feeling of eternity lapping around her. But, like all good things, it had ended, and now she had been torn away from her peace and into a dark world filled with pain and suffering, all because of one man.  
  
Despite the fact she had been unconscious, Aika was still exceedingly tired, and didn't even care that the door to her cell stood open, she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep. Nightmares, plagued by Vyse's pale corpse, Ramirez and Vigoro disturbed her slumber.  
  
She slept lightly, and it can't have been more than a few hours later when she sat up, not noticing the slight weight around each of her wrists. She was in no respect refreshed, but she knew that she never would be. She stood up, and slowly made her way to the door and stepped out. One of the guards glanced at her, but made no move to stop her progress, so, a little more boldly, she exited the cell and slowly started walking away, her heart pounding as the guards merely watched her go.  
  
She had no idea why Ramirez would allow her to wander around Soltis, but she didn't care, if she could find her way to the docks from here, she could steal a small craft and escape. Now with a priority in mind she started trying to navigate her way around, so she could discover her vague location.  
  
Aika wandered around aimlessly for a long time without seeing anyone, all the corridors looked the same to her, she could be going round in circles and not have known it, they were all pure white with the odd moonstone lamp held up by a silver bracket. She had lost all sense of direction very quickly, it was a confusing labyrinth, and she was totally at it's mercy.  
  
She walked around for what could have been hours, until she found something that told her she had not been down this way before; a black door set in the side of the wall.  
  
"Please let it be the docks." She prayed to the moons. She touched the pad beside it and it slid open.  
  
Aika laughed, it seemed that for once things were going her way, the moons had answered her wish. Before her stretched a large room, at one end it opened out to the sky, and there were all range of ships sitting there.  
  
Joyfully she came forward, she was surprised to see that the place was lacking in all guards, but at that moment she didn't care. She headed for a small ship the size of a lifeboat.  
  
Mere meters away from it, her progress were suddenly stopped. It felt like she was wearing chains on her wrists, because her arms snapped back behind her and wouldn't move any further forward.  
  
She turned around, confused, her hands didn't seem to be bound by anything, but then....what were those things around her wrists?  
  
Encircling each one was a band of what looked like silver moonstone, but she couldn't be sure, and into it's surface was the crest of the Imperial Armada with an elaborate 'R' beneath it.  
  
"My personal seal."  
  
She snapped her head up, and her breath caught painfully in her chest. He stood there, leaning casually against the wall of the docks, his gaze boring into her with those emerald eyes, seeming to strip her bare and read her very core.  
  
She tugged on her wrists, trying to get them past what seemed to be an invisible barrier in the air.  
  
"What in Deep Sky are these things?" She hissed furiously, inspecting the bracelets.  
  
He came forward, watching in amusement as she struggled with what seemed to be nothing.  
  
"Slave Bracelets, as long as you wear them, all can see that you belong to me, Little One." He said.  
  
"I don't belong to anyone, especially not to a sadistic bastard like you!" She yelled.  
  
His eyes narrowed, and he back handed her across the cheek, knocking her to the floor. She moaned and gently touched the place where she could already feel a bruise forming. He crouched next to her, and grabbed her chin in his gloved hand, turning her hate-filled eyes to his.  
  
"One of the best things about these is, I can create a sort of force-field, if you will, which will not allow them to pass through it, so, as long as you wear them, you can't go anywhere I don't want you to go." He said, standing.  
  
Aika sobbed once in defeat, before biting her lip, refusing to appear weak before him.  
  
"You don't need to worry about Vigoro, he knows that if he touches you after my express orders not to, he will die. Now follow me." He said.  
  
Aika glared at him, staying stubbornly where she was, Ramirez smirked, impressed by her attitude. He clicked his fingers.  
  
The cuffs around Aika's wrists suddenly jerked, she cried out in alarm as they dragged forward, pulling her to her feet and over to his side.  
  
"It's good to know you obey so willingly." He said, his voice cutting and cruel, as he walked away, the bracelets tugging her along behind him.  
  
Aika had had no idea how huge Soltis was, it seemed to go on forever, in an endless procession of corridors, and passages. Where Ramirez was leading her, she did not know, and was not entirely sure she wanted to; she just resigned to following him quietly. What was the point in fighting? She had nothing to fight for anymore. Arcadia had fallen, fallen under the will of the man before her, she glared at his back. He was only her age, only about 17, and yet, he was so powerful.  
  
She allowed her mind to wander to Vyse, fondly remembering their childhood days on Pirate Isle, and their adventures together aboard the Albatross. She sighed, not paying attention to where she was going, and she almost walked into Ramirez who had stopped beside a door.  
  
"Welcome to your quarters." He said.  
  
"Quarters? I thought that I was going to have to stay in that cell." She said, somewhat relieved.  
  
"Hn, don't get excited, you're a slave, the word luxury no longer exists for you." He said, touching a pad, opening the door. He shoved her inside, before she could even look, she turned, glaring at him.  
  
"Tomorrow, you, and the other survivors will be designated categories of work, some, like you, will have already been selected for particular areas." He told her. "a guard will be sent for you."  
  
She spat at his feet.  
  
"Your rein won't last forever Ramirez, I can guarantee it, one day someone shall smile down at your corpse, and the world will be free again." She hissed.  
  
His hand shot forwards, grasping her throat, squeezing lightly, making her gasp.  
  
"Keep a civil tongue when you address your Master, or I'll have a slave bracelet made for your neck." With those words, he shoved her backwards into her 'room' and shut the door.  
  
Aika slowly stood up, rubbing the bruises he had just caused and looked around.  
  
The room was made from cold stone slabs, there were two beds, one with a ragged bundle of cloth on top of it, the other neatly made. Off to the side was a second room, which she guessed was a small bathroom. Suddenly a movement caught her eye.  
  
The bundle of cloth was moving!  
  
Aika watched in apprehension, it was clear that this was another person, the question was; were they a friend or a foe?  
  
After a moment a mop of orange hair could be seen. Aika gasped, and the person looked at her.  
  
"Aika?" Said a small voice, uncertainly.  
  
"Marco!" She breathed, rushing forward and throwing her arms around the youngest member of the Delphinus crew.  
  
The boy instantly crumbled in her embrace, sobbing onto her shoulder. All the time Aika had known him, the kid had pretended to be big and tough, ready to take on anything, and willing to face the Armada all the way. The first sign of weakness he had shown was when Valua had been destroyed by the Rains of Destruction, but now, he cried forlornly. He was too young to experience something like this, he was a child, he should be spending his days playing outside, happy and carefree, not caught up in the middle of this nightmare.  
  
"Its okay Marco." She whispered.  
  
The two sat like that in each other's embrace for quite a while, both needing a familiar face, and someone to hug. Eventually Aika pulled away.  
  
"How did you come to be here?" She asked him.  
  
"Well," He sniffed, "a little while after you guys went out to fight on the deck, loads of Valuan guards stormed us, Mr. Gilder and Prince Enrique tried fighting them off, but there were too many of them, eventually they had to surrender. Our whole crew was rounded up, and then taken away to separate cells, I've been here for three days, and haven't seen any of the others." He said, the words tumbling quickly from his mouth.  
  
Aika hugged him again. Ever since she had met this young boy, she had been like an older sister to him, and he needed her comfort now.  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked her.  
  
Aika opened her mouth to talk, but had to close it again, the memories too painful.... But Marco had a right to know.  
  
"Cap'n Drachma, he was thrown overboard and vanished into Deep Sky, Fina, she was killed by Ramirez...as was....as was Vyse." She said, her voice thick and her eyes shining with tears, tears she was determined to hold back.  
  
"He kept me alive, and now he seems to have become obsessed with me, he says that I am now his property, and that I must obey his every command! But I refuse to do as the man who killed Vyse bids." She said stubbornly.  
  
Marco sniffed. Vyse had been his hero, he had imagined himself growing up to be something like him, the man who had given him safe passage from Valua, and given him a place aboard the Delphinus. How could they win without him?  
  
"Tomorrow the slaves will be divided into their categories of work, I hate to think what that monster will make me do." Aika said, "and I dread to think of what our friends will be made to do, and you, I promise I'll keep you safe Marco."  
  
He smiled up at her, scrubbing away his tear stained face until his cheeks were red, determined to keep a brave face for his 'big sister'.  
  
Aika was happy to see that Marco was no longer crying, when she saw someone else upset, it often made her upset, which never helped the situation.  
  
"Now then Bucko," She said, attempting to sound like her old self, "We need some rest, get to sleep and in the morning we will see what is to be done." She said.  
  
"Aye Cap'n Aika." He said saluting, before rolling back onto his bed and closing his eyes. Aika went over to her bed and tried to sleep, he dreams plagued once more with the face of her dead would-be lover, and her friends, Ramirez always in the background, a dark shadow watching over her all the time.  
  
_**!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!!:**_  
  
Aika wasn't sure how long she slept for, but it seemed like mere minuets before Marco was shaking her awake.  
  
"Aika, a guard's come to take us away!" he breathed his voice a little panicked.  
  
She sat up and rubbed the last traces of slumber from her eyes.  
  
"Then we should go with him." she said, Marco nodded.  
  
As they walked once again through the endless passages of Soltis, surrounded by four Valuan Guards, Marco stayed very close to Aika, who walked, almost calmly along.  
  
"Where are we going?" he whispered to her. She shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure." Was all she could say.  
  
After a few minuets of walking, they came to a pair of large doors which opened out into a massive room. Aika gasped, this must be Ramirez's 'Throne Room'.  
  
The cold Silvite sat on a large, elaborate chair of what may have been white marble, around him and around the outskirts of the room guards stood, and in the centre, looking scared and confused were the survivors from the fleet that had sailed against Galcian.  
  
Above it all, surveying like some kind of demon was the Silver Gigas, Zelos.  
  
"Aika!" Called a voice.  
  
"Enrique!" Yelled the red head, her eyes filling with happy tears to see him alive, she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. The blonde boy hugged back fiercely.  
  
"We all thought you were dead." He said. Aika glanced over his shoulder, and a great weight lifted from her to see most of her crew still alive.  
  
Lawrence stood there, a comforting arm around Meridia's shoulders, Izmael, Pinta and Hans also stood close by. Ilchymis and Don were also there. But the others...  
  
"We're not sure what happened to them, but we're praying that they got away on the life boats," Enrique said, "But if they didn't....it means I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Moegi."  
  
Aika hugged him again. Noticing also that Clara and Gilder stood together with Belle and her gunners. Dyne and Baltor, along with a few members of their crew had also been captured.  
  
Enrique sighed and pulled away from her.  
  
"D you know what we are here for?" He asked.  
  
Aika opened her mouth to answer, but, before she could, a voice, which made her shudder, called out, silencing the crowd of frightened prisoners.  
  
Vigoro stood before them, his loud booming above them.  
  
"Now then, you scum should be thankful you are still alive, thank your moon that Ramirez was merciful, he has allowed you the highest honour of serving him and his new Empire!" he said.  
  
Aika hissed in fury. Mercy?! It would have been merciful of him to kill her as she had wished!  
  
The slaves were pushed and shoved into two long lines that stretched before Ramirez's throne, and the blonde Silvite slowly descended and started to walk among them.  
  
He inspected each one scrupulously, with the men, he looked at their build and how strong they were, some were designated to mine work, some were made serving men, and some were sent to the Coliseum which was being built.  
  
The women were basically stripped to their undergarments, and stood exposed and terrified. He would run a criticising eye over each of them. Those who stood taller and prouder than the others, determined not to appear afraid were to go to the Harem. No matter how brave the women were, their faces still paled in fright at the thought of becoming whores for Ramirez's men. Some were to be maids, Vigoro selected his select few personal girls, Aika felt like weeping in pity for the doomed trio who had once been the gunners on board the Delphinus, who the horny general had chosen. Then, some, who seemed like fighters, strong and able were sent either to the mines or the Coliseum with the men.  
  
When Ramirez came to Aika, who had also been stripped down, he merely smirked at her. Her eyes narrowed in defiant hatred, and Vigoro eyed her up hungrily.  
  
The Silvite grabbed her chin in between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Remember, Little One," He said, his voice low and deadly, but loud enough for the entire assembly to hear it, "You already belong to me."  
  
She wrenched her face from his grip and turned her eyes from him.  
  
"I refuse to look upon someone as foul as you are!" She spat with venom. Ramirez chuckled.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy crushing that spirit of yours." He said, before moving on.  
  
When he was done, he sat back to watch the proceedings, Aika was dragged forwards and forced to sit beside his throne.  
  
"Now then Little One," He said, she didn't even bother to look up at him, "you must watch, and see how merciful I am to you, all the others, they must be marked." He said, and Aika did watch, she watched in horror.  
  
Every category of work that the prisoners had been divided into had its own mark, and this was imprinted onto he person's flesh with a searing hot iron. The tears finally spilled from her eyes as she watched, young Marco was struggling, his eyes wild and terrified, but the guards managed to pin him to the floor and tear away his shirt. Aika looked away, squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
But, the sounds still reached her, the boy's scream as the mark to signify a serving boy was branded onto his right shoulder blade; the crest of the Armada with an S beneath it. It was like this with all of the brands, the women destined for the Harem had an elaborate H with an image of a naked girl beneath it, the minors had M's with a pick axe and a shovel, and those who were to become gladiators had a G with a sword and a shield.  
  
Vigoro had fitted his three with slave bracelets like the ones that she wore, but they were a different colour with a different seal. Belle, normally happy and bouncy, shrunk away from the bare-chested man in fear.  
  
"You're a monster." Aika said, her voice quiet and emotionless.  
  
Ramirez looked at her, noticing that her face was not lined with fury and hate, but was completely blank. He smirked.  
  
"Oh," He said, "This is just the beginning."  
  
_**!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Wild-Roze: Okies, well that was....hmm, it was quite long ...for me anyway. Heh, well then, review plz**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Wild-Roze: Okay then, thanks GreatLight, you really helped, I can't promise my grammar is going to get any better, lol, but I will try, and I am loving your fic btw. Okies, well here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Skies of Arcadia Legends, I only own this plot.  
  
!:!:!::!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:_**  
  
It may have been midnight, but then it may have been among the earliest hours of the morning, in Soltis, it was impossible to tell, even the rare glimpses of the sky showed nothing but dark, hulking clouds, completely blocking out the soft, radiant light of the Silver Moon. Either way, it was at this time that Aika was awoken as someone was shoved into her room, she sat up, swiftly smearing the traces of sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Marco!" She moaned in horror.  
  
The boy's shirt hung in pathetic, ragged strips from his shoulders, his red cheeks were stained with his salty tears, and his strength looked utterly depleted. He didn't even make it to the tiny cot which served as his bed, and Aika had to catch him before he fell. She drew back as she heard him hiss in agony, her hand brushing against the enflamed area of his brand.  
  
The girl winced, he was too young....  
  
She went to get a damp cloth from the tiny excuse for a washroom, hosting nothing but a hole in the ground, and a trough filled with distinctly murky water which they were expected to wash in. She returned with the rough, thin piece of cotton.  
  
"This is going to hurt, are you ready?" She asked gently.  
  
Marco gritted his teeth, and bobbed his head once as a sign of acknowledgement. The air whistled through his jaws as the cool item was placed on his searing scar, and a sob of pain racked his small body. For several minuets Aika tended to his wound, but, once she felt she had done all she could she came and sat before him.  
  
"What have they made you do?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Nothing too bad, I had to oil and grease the armour of the Valuans, it wouldn't have been so bad if they had allowed me a break every now and then, but they kept me at it solidly, I've been working for about sixteen hours. All of the slaves have been worked to the bone, I hate to think of those poor souls who were taken to the mines, Enrique was among them..."  
  
Aika lowered her eyes in shame. Ramirez seemed to delight in torturing her like this. She had done nothing all day, merely sat at his feet, watching. How she longed to feel the pain that the others were going through, the pain that she deserved, the pain that should be her punishment, her punishment for failing them.  
  
Aika sighed, she had to get out, she had to be free. She decided to take a walk, so leaving Marco, she drifted out of the room, and proceeded to wander aimlessly, not knowing or caring where she was going. Oblivious to the pair of eyes which followed her every step.  
  
After what couldn't have been short of an hour of wandering, she felt a faint gust of air, hurrying towards the source, she felt excitement brew in her chest at the thought of seeing the outside world again. Soon her desires were met, she opened a door and stepped out onto what was clearly a public balcony. She held her breath, just in case this was some beautiful, delicate dream and afraid that should she breath it would crumble and fade.  
  
She stood looking out from the tower of Soltis, above her the dark clouds seemed to have thinned a little, the Emperor must be in a good mood, and the Silver moon could be glimpsed above. Its subtle and gentle light lit up the white marble of which Soltis was constructed, making it glow with a cool light, a gentle wind was blowing from the South, bringing the scents of Ixa Taka on the winds.  
  
Aika leaned her wrists on the edge of her perch, and looked down at the gut wrenching drop below her. Just one little jump.....perhaps it wouldn't even hurt.... And it would all be over for her, no more suffering under the rule of the Silvite Lord, no more living in fear that the next breath taken could be the last.....just one quick leap.  
  
But her hopes were dashed, she had to stay alive. To take her own life was the easy way out..... no, she needed to survive, she was a fighter, and she had to fight; for Marco, for Enrique, for Gilder, Lawrence, Clara, Belle and all the others. She wanted to give Ramirez no pleasure in the knowledge that he had defeated her so easily.  
  
She scowled, her eyebrows arching downwards sharply, no, she would live on, and she would get through this nightmare.  
  
Her features softened, despite his evil ways.....perhaps there was still hope for Ramirez. He was a victim here too, he had fallen under the wing of Galcian when he was just a young boy, his mind had been twisted and corrupted to such great lengths that he believed what he was doing was truly good. If only she could find a way to get through to him, to penetrate his wickedness to the soul within, if it even still existed.  
  
Sighing, she turned to leave, only for her exit to be bared by the person she had just been thinking of.  
  
"Ramirez!" She said, more surprised than afraid.  
  
He smirked, stepping forwards, placing his hands on the balcony ledge either side of her.  
  
"You try my patience, Little One, you should address me as Master!" He hissed.  
  
Aika glared at him, it was all very well thinking that she would try and reach out to the heart that she hoped still lurked behind his ribs, but at that precise moment, her body was tingling with fear, that, and their exceedingly close proximity. Aprehension of what he might do to her shook her nerves to their foundations. Ramirez seemed to see this, and his smirk broadened, he stepped closer, so her body was flushed against his.  
  
Aika squared her shoulders, determination flooded her, she would not show him her weakness.  
  
"And you try mine, my name is Aika, not Little One." She said back, her voice sounding far more confident than she was.  
  
"I will call you what I want." He said quietly, "you belong to me, and so, if I choose to, I will call you Little One and you will be grateful for my acknowledgement."  
  
Ramirez was intoxicated with this female, it angered every fibre of his being that she dared to protest against him in the blatant manner in which she did, but at the same time, the challenge of bending her to his will excited him. He was the hunter, and she was his prey, the deadly chase had already begun, and he refused to loose to her, she would humble herself before him, sooner or later. He chuckled as he realised he was hoping it to be the latter, the longer this game was played, the more amusement he would gain from it. He needed a distraction from leading his troops and giving out orders, and she was it.  
  
"I will be grateful for nothing!" His attention snapped back to the red haired woman before him, and was satisfied with the anger he saw blazing in her dark purple depths. "You have brought me nothing but pain! You killed the one man I could have spent my life with, destroyed everything I have ever known and crushed my hopes for a better world! You, Ramirez, have earned nothing but my contempt, and my pity!" She spat, fury oozing from every pore in her smooth skin.  
  
Pity?" Ramirez laughed, finding the use of the word absurd, seemingly indifferent to her angry words.  
  
"Yes, pity," She said, her voice suddenly dropping to a gentle, almost sympathetic tone, surprising him, "you could have been so much more."  
  
"More? More than the ruler and overlord of Arcadia? Name a higher position and I will believe you." He said, daring her to try.  
  
She looked at him, and there was no hesitation in what she said.  
  
"You could have been yourself, not some pathetic puppet moulded to the hand of a cruel man who cared nothing for this world, or for you." She said victoriously.  
  
The green eyes suddenly narrowed.  
  
"I do not need your pity, for it is wrongly given," He said, one gloved hand reaching up, and running down her cheek, before resting on her neck, fingers curling firmly around the slim column. He didn't press, but she could not have escaped if she had tried, "This is me, to the core, I love this power I hold, and that power is Zelos. With him I could decimate this entire planet in seconds, I hold back because I enjoy watching people die slowly."  
  
He smirked as she winced at his words, and leaned forwards til their noses almost touched.  
  
"You are a fool to believe differently." He said, and with that, pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Aika was so taken aback, that she couldn't fight, but what surprised her the most, was, that the kiss was so gentle. She felt his tongue caress hers for just a moment, before he pulled away from her.  
  
Aika opened her eyes when she realised they had been closed, her body now cold against the night air from the lack of his touch, she glanced around, but, the powerful young Lord was gone.  
  
She let out a long, shuddering breath, and her knees gave way. She leant her back against the coldness of the balcony edge, and allowed suppressed tears to spill silently from her eyes. Why did he do that? What were his motives for keeping her alive? What was he trying to do to her?  
  
There were so many questions, crowding her mind, making her want to scream, but who to ask them to? If she were to ask Ramirez, he would merely laugh at her and tell her some riddle of words which would confuse her further. Perhaps in the end she would go mad, that possibility started to look like a sweet release to her. To be tipped over the edge of ones own sanity, to plunge into an ever-deepening pool of nothingness, and the freedom of not worrying or caring anymore. Maybe that would be the easiest way out, her blissful smile turned to a frown, but also it would be a cowardly route, as would taking her own life.  
  
If she was to die, then she wanted Ramirez to remember her, perhaps with a hint of pride at her fighting spirit. She was unsure why, but she wanted to remain in the memory of that evil creature, for she was sure her life would end before his. Evil creature....... It was strange how one so dark and cruel could commit an action filled with a gentleness that had left her breathless.  
  
She suddenly felt like she wanted to vomit, and struggled to hold down the rising bile in her throat. What had happened? How could someone's life go from roaming the skies with little concerns aside from the occasional Black Pirate, to this? The slave of an Emperor who enjoyed the sight of blood.  
  
She swiftly dashed away her tears, she wouldn't cry any more. She stood, and cast another glance out over the midnight view of Arcadia. She reached up and loosened her hair, allowing the silky locks, usually held away from her face in pig tails, to fall around her shoulders, caught by the breeze and whipping gently around her face. She took a deep breath, before turning, deciding it was time to make her way back to her 'room'.  
  
Ramirez watched her from the shadows, his emerald eyes watching, almost with fascination as the wetness built up in her eyes, finally spilling down her creamy cheeks. What a proud creature she was. He knew how afraid she had been at his close proximity, and he had been impressed beyond measure at her ability to conceal it, only the smallest shiver of fear had given her away.  
  
For some reason, when he had seen her release her stunning mane of hair, he had felt the strong urge to feel it slide through his fingers and take in its scent. However, he resisted, but couldn't help taking in some of the air as she passed. She smelt soft and delicate, it reminded him of Sandalwood. He smirked, it was quite misleading, her fire and energy was far stronger than the gentle aroma around her.  
  
He smirked, his mood always seemed to be lighter after one of their verbal spars, his eyes travelled up to the now almost clear sky. Suddenly he frowned, what was he allowing this girl to do to him? He growled, the clouds seeping back, blocking out all the light, covering the land in darkness once again.  
  
_**!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!: !:!:!:!:  
  
Wild-Roze: Okies, well I know it is short, but hey....hmmm, so Ramirez kissed her.....but... hmm, he isn't exactly acting smitten with love is he? Mebe he's just playing with her...hmm, anyway review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Wild-Roze: Hi ppl, sorry about the lateness in updating, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fic so far! I LUV U ALL !!!! and btw, the rating of this fic might go up....not sure, its gonna have mentions of rape...perhaps a few lemony moments....and lets not forget its quite dark...hmm, what do u ppl think? Do u think its safe for a PG-13 or does it go up???  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own skies of arcadia legends, only this plot and any OC's (I may put one or two in later)  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!::!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:! :_**  
  
How many days it had been....Aika did not know.... Perhaps it had been weeks... perhaps it had been months. Ramirez had ordered her to do menial chores, small things, such as laundry, cleaning, although in Soltis, everything seemed so spotlessly white as it was, and serving him meals.  
  
The fact that these things were not hard, or physically demanding, was the worst part; knowing that all those who had been let down by her failure were being worked to the bone, some surviving, but most dying.  
  
Ramirez had sent out embassies to each different continent, claiming each land as his own. He posted a battalion of troops at each base to make sure his law was kept, to see that the high tax rates were paid and to ensure none spoke out against him. Whenever he was in need of more slaves, he would send word to one of the continents, and have a few families rounded up. There were none who dared to stand against him, knowing that if they did the Emperor would not hesitate to bring down the Rains Of Destruction.  
  
Aika could blame none but herself.  
  
Guilt was starting to pile in her stomach, weighing her down, dragging down her soul. Guilt for loosing the fight, guilt for letting her friends down...... and guilt because she could not stop thinking about the way he had kissed her...... the gentleness...  
  
It angered her that she could not get him out of her head. Even when she slept, she could still see him, smirking, his green eyes, his blonde hair...... knowing that she was thinking of his touch.  
  
Often the young Lord would merely sit and watch her as she either went about her chores or did nothing, so she spent as much time out of his company as possible, with either Marco, or Belle and her gunners.  
  
The once energetic and bouncy young girl and her two friends, were now three very different people. They had each been stripped of their innocence, the one thing they could still call their own. She had spoken almost robotically to Aika, telling her of how Vigoro had raped each one of them in turn, tossing aside their bruised and abused bodies and moving on to the next one. He had had his way with them several times since then. They had stopped fighting him now, there was no point, it merely caused them more pain, at least if they let him use them as playgrounds for his lust, he would not have to beat them into submission.  
  
"He always speaks of you though, and what he wants to do to you." Belle told her once, they had gone to scavenge some spare food from the galley.  
  
Aika shuddered, not relishing the thought of her pinned beneath his overly buff, sweating body.  
  
"Belle I'm sorry, all this is my fault...... if I had just been able to..."  
  
"Aika that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say." Her friend berated, "the only one to blame is Ramirez.... Has he, well, decided to take you as a concubine?" She asked gently.  
  
Aika looked at her in surprise. The thought that he would use her like that had not even crossed her mind, she had never thought he would be that kind of person. She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, someone else did for her.  
  
"Actually yes, I do what I wish with what is mine." Aika's body trembled slightly, she could feel him behind her, and his voice sent shivers down her spine, "now run along back to Vigoro, he will surely find something for you to do." Ramirez said cruelly.  
  
Belle was clearly terrified of the Silvite, and so dropped the little food she had managed to find and dashed away from them.  
  
Aika turned to him.  
  
"What in Deep Sky was that about?!" She snarled.  
  
Ramirez looked at her in amusement.  
  
"Just keeping up appearances," He said, pushing her up against the cool, white wall, "Mind you, its not such a bad idea is it?" He hissed, taking a deep breath, basking in her scent.  
  
"Ugh! And to think, I thought you were different from all the other horny bastards around here!" She snapped, trying to push him away to no avail, "My ears are sore from the amount of dirty comments and suggestions your filthy men have given me!"  
  
Ramirez smirked, what she said was true, his men were sorely deprived of women, only those of high rank got to use the harem, the others just had to 'entertain' themselves.  
  
"Well if you don't like it, I suggest that you use the notion that you are my bed partner to its fullest potential." He said quietly to her, "my men will not dare to even speak to you in a way that displeases you if they think I have claimed right to you."  
  
Aika sneered.  
  
"You really think I would degrade myself like that?! You know full well that I would never give myself to you!"  
  
"Ahh, but, you already do belong to me, so if I desired it, you would be my concubine, but I am enjoying this game of cat and mouse you have started Little One." He said to her.  
  
Her deep purple eyes widened slightly in surprise, before narrowing in anger. So this was what it was to him?! A game?! How could he kill Vyse, then use her to amuse himself by playing idly with her emotions? But, how did he expect this game to end? Who would be victorious? He would never triumph over her, no matter how hard he played, she would fight back and resist him.  
  
"I have started nothing." She said after a pause, "but if you want to play then game-on, I accept any challenge you throw down to me, and I will defeat you. Two can play the game of seduction Ramirez." She said, and in one swift movement pushed her body closer to his, running her hands down his chest.  
  
There was a flash of surprise in his eyes at her brazen movement, after all he was the Emperor, not only that, but the one who had enslaved her, dare she be so unaware of the power he held?!  
  
But, he soon realised that all he held at that particular moment was her.... He released an animalistic growl, she was pushing him, and if she kept up this close countenance then he would be tipped over the edge. He had not realised how much her close proximity would affect him in the same way his affected her.  
  
He knew that despite the fact that she denied it, she was attracted to him, was it possible for the great Silvite Lord to be becoming attached to the little red head who had been one of those leading a full scale charge against him?  
  
He smirked, perhaps it was.  
  
"There is one thing wrong with you plan Little One." He said, sliding hi strong arms around her hips and crushing her to him, and leaning down to whisper into her ear. "I am not the one who has the problem with our closeness, it's you. Your mind is still overrun with that foolish captain of yours."  
  
The guilt of what she was doing suddenly hit Aika, hard. She grunted and pushed away from him, but him arms stopped her. How could she even think of this man, when Vyse was dead by his hand? The memory of her love brought tears to her eyes, she remembered telling herself she would cry no more....but, she couldn't help it.  
  
"Let me go." She said, her voice quiet.  
  
"I'll never let you go Little One, you belong to me..."  
  
That was it, she broke down, her legs giving way beneath her, sobs racking her small frame. She didn't hit the floor, for the strong arms which still encircled her held her up. For several minuets she wept onto his chest, the absurdity of the situation unimportant to her.  
  
Only when her body stilled and her body calmed, did Ramirez speak.  
  
"Never again will you cry for him, he is dead, nothing will bring him back and you shall forget his existence." His voice cold and commanding.  
  
"I'll never forget him.." She said quietly, "No matter what you do to me, to my mind or my body, I will always remember and love him."  
  
Ramirez scowled down at the woman who was still leaning on his chest. He was unsure why her infatuation with the deceased Vyse angered him so much, surely it could not be jealousy. Perhaps it was.... Ramirez wondered what it would be like to have someone care for you to such extent that they would keep you alive in their hearts forever, even after your demise.  
  
"You claim to love him and hate me, yet you cling to me like I am your life line." He said, provoking her into a verbal spar. He was left sorely disappointed.  
  
Aika instantly pulled away from him, her sad eyes held determination and boldness in their depths.  
  
"Think and do what you like.... Master... but I will not give in to you, you will not win this sick little game of yours." She said, then, bowed her head to him, and turned to leave.  
  
Ramirez smirked. The little red head was very clever, she knew just how to react to his taunts, with politeness laced with barely contained sarcasm.  
  
Aika wandered towards her tiny room, Marco would not be back yet. She was lost in her own world, a world she often retreated into, it was something of a paradise for her, somewhere she could go, where none could touch her..... or so she thought.  
  
A large hand caught hold of her wrist, and dragged her into a large chest.  
  
"Hey Red."  
  
She cried out in surprise as Vigoro loomed over her, his hand moving unashamed to rest on her chest.  
  
"I've been thinking about you Red, those little kids Ramirez gave me are fun, but all I really want is you." He bent down, his wet tongue running up her ear.  
  
She cringed away from him, the man made her want to be sick, everything about him repulsed her.  
  
"If you want to live beyond today you will release me!" She hissed, jerking her head away from him.  
  
He laughed loudly, seeming to find great amusement in her threat.  
  
"Aww, common Red, it won't hurt if you don't fight, I'll make sure you still in good condition to work for Lord Ramirez." He said, pinning her body between the wall and him.  
  
"Release me, Ramirez hates for others to touch his property!" She said, she had said to Ramirez that she would never concede to his idea of her being his concubine to rid herself of the attentions of his men, but in this case, she decided to make an exception.  
  
"well, he won't know if you don't talk Red." He said, running his hands up and down her curves. Aika wanted to cower away from him, but there was nowhere to go, in her position, she was trapped.  
  
"I won't have to say anything, he will see the marks on my body himself." She said.  
  
Vigoro instantly froze.  
  
"Ramirez has taken you as a concubine?" he hissed at her, she sneered at him, satisfied with the wild jealousy she saw burning in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I have been his for the last three nights, and my master would be furious if someone else touched me." She said.  
  
"You're lying!" he snapped.  
  
"Really? Then go ahead, you won't live beyond tomorrow." She said.  
  
After a pause, Vigoro stepped away from her as if she had some kind of disease. Without a word he turned on his heel and stalked away down the corridor.  
  
Ramirez smirked, he had watched the whole encounter, at one point he had been prepared to step out and catch his general red handed, he would not stand to see his Little One raped. But, she had handled it well on her own. He watched her smirk to herself and continue on her way. He chuckled to himself.  
  
"Clever Little One." He mumbled.  
  
**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
Wild-Roze: Ok, I know its short and seems a little pointless, but don't worry, there is a plot to this fic, lol. Okes, well yah... review.  
  
X x x X_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Wild-Roze: Okies, here u go, sorry about the late update, I have been very busy with all my sunbathing, going out with friends, having friends over and working and getting paid. So, as u can see, I've kinda neglected my story-telling post. Heh, well, might as well start, oh and the only reason ive stopped sunbathing is cos I've gotten too hot so I decided to come in and write instead. Ohh, yah and I am going to up the rating on this fic, it just has kind of an R feel to it, ya noe? If u have any objections, then, tough.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Skies of Arcadia Legends, but I do own any OC's that I may introduce later on.  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:_**  
  
Aika was surprised at how quickly word seemed to spread, it had gotten around quickly that she was Ramirez's concubine and was totally out of bounds. She received no more slaps to her backside, and no more crude remarks, in fact, the men seemed almost as afraid of her as they were of Ramirez himself.  
  
Of course, Aika had no problem with this whatsoever, in fact, she loved it when she walked into a room, and all the occupants within suddenly left. So, the weeks and months started to roll by.  
  
It was one evening in Soltis, Ramirez sat in his chambers, watching his red haired slave lay platters of food from the galley before him. The large doors out onto his small balcony stood open, allowing the surprisingly warm air to gently waft in. Aika deposited the last dish on the table, the Silvite ate barely anything, she was unsure of why he had all this made for him, and turned to leave.  
  
"Always in such a hurry to leave," Came his musing voice, "will you not join me, Little One?" He asked her slyly.  
  
"I will not." She said without turning to face him. He chuckled, how predictable she was.  
  
"A shame, this cuisine must far outclass the scraps you and your fellow slaves usually have to scavenge for." He said.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she spun to face him, only to find he was now directly behind her. She tried not to show her surprise and squared her shoulders.  
  
"I would rather hunt for food and eat it with the people I love than sit here and dine with something as foul as you!"  
  
"And yet," He said, walking closer to her so she backed away, until her back was against the door, "You are quite happy to live up to the pretence of being my bed partner, hm?" He asked, allowing his finger tips to trace over her shoulder bone and down her arm till his hand circled back around her hips and pulled her into his chest.  
  
Her throat went completely dry and the ability to talk fled, why did he have this affect on her?! He knew as well as she did the attraction which was buzzing undeniably between them. He also knew that Aika was battling between lust for him, and guilt over her dead love. He smirked, her body wanted him, but her mind refused him, it must be so emotionally draining to be in such a situation.  
  
He pulled her closer to him, inhaling deeply, basking in her sweet sandalwood scent.  
  
She slowly raised her hands and laid them on his chest. In one swift motion, she managed to push herself away from him, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Enjoy your meal.... _Master_." She said, bobbing her head, then she left.  
  
Aika had to get away from him before she lost control of herself, her body felt hot and flushed, she needed a cold shower! Every time he did something like that, her lust for him grew, it was becoming unbearable! She shook her head and tried to dispel thoughts of the Silvite Lord, and went to find her friends.

**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!_**  
  
On the rare occasions that she managed to see Belle and the two others, they told her that Vigoro had been in a high bad mood of late, and that their nightly torments had doubled in pain. Aika knew why the man was angry. He was angry because he wanted her, he wanted her body all to himself, and he hated Ramirez for having what he didn't, but he was also too afraid to speak out against the young Lord.  
  
It was one of those rare occasions, Belle had managed to evade her master long enough to spend some time with Aika. They stood together on the public balcony, looking out over the vast, white expanse of Soltis.  
  
Aika's mind was still full of what had just happened, so much so that it took her a moment to realise Belle was talking to her.  
  
"what am I going to do Aika?" She said.  
  
"Wha-?" Said the red head, snapping out of her dazed state, to lock her eyes with belle's large, brown ones.  
  
"I'm late, what am I going to do? I can't bear that monster's child!" She said.  
  
"Y-your, pregnant?!" Aika said in shock.  
  
The girl nodded, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"I think so." She said quietly.  
  
Aika took the younger girl in her arms and hugged her fiercely, allowing her to sob into her shoulder.  
  
"What about you though?" Belle asked after a while, "You have been Ramirez's for a while now, are you not afraid he will sire your offspring?"  
  
"Oh, Belle," Aika breathed, "I am not Ramirez's, he has not taken me yet, although I do not doubt he will do soon enough." She told her.  
  
"He has not taken you as a concubine? But..."  
  
"It is a pretence to keep all his sleazy soldiers away from me, he has not laid a finger on me." She said, although that was not the entire truth, Ramirez delighted in their bodily contact, knowing that it tempted her...  
  
Before Belle could talk again, a voice which made both women shudder interrupted them.  
  
"Here you are Busty." Vigoro said, using the nick name he had given Belle due to the size of her chest, "time for you to please your master!" He said, grabbing her wrist and wrenching her from Aika's grasp.  
  
"And you," He said, turning to the blue rogue, "One day soon, Red, you will be mine too."  
  
With that, he left, taking Belle to his quarters.  
  
Aika lowered her eyes, what had that poor girl ever done to deserve such a fate? She turned back to look out over Soltis, she stood there for a long time before she decided to head back to her quarters, Marco would return soon and she always wanted to be there to greet the boy.  
  
She walked back through the stark corridors, not paying attention to her surroundings.  
  
"well, well, well, yet again Red we meet in a deserted corridor." She froze as Vigoro's torso pressed into her back and his arms encircled her hips.  
  
"Take your hands off me unless you have a death wish!" she snarled.  
  
"Ahh, well you see Red, I overheard a very interesting conversation today, the one you were having with little Busty earlier." He said, bending down so his lips brushed her ear lobe. "I know your little secret, Red."  
  
Panic welled in her chest, and she tried to pull away from him, but he held her tight.  
  
"Ramirez hasn't yet claimed you, has he?" Vigoro said, taking great pleasure from her fear.  
  
"Yes he has." She managed to breathe, although, it was clear she was speaking an untruth.  
  
"I don't believe you, Red."  
  
"You can't prove anything Vigoro, I belong to Ramirez, and if you touch me, you will die."  
  
"Ahh, but you see, I _can_ prove it, our infirmary can decipher whether or not a person's innocence is still intact, so if you are so sure that what you say is true, we'll go there now shall we.."  
  
"No!" she snapped, her outburst caused him to chuckle victoriously. "Ramirez has summoned me, and I must go to him, your sick little game will have to wait Vigoro, my master wants me!" She lied. "If you so want me to prove what I say, then I will go with you tomorrow!" She said.  
  
"Promise me Red." He hissed.  
  
"I swear on my honour as a Blue Rogue!" she said.  
  
Vigoro laughed, he was satisfied with her oath, and also satisfied with the fact that she would be unable to prove that she was a concubine, and that he would then have her himself.  
  
As soon as he released her she walked away from him without turning back. What would she do now? What could she do?  
  
She paused, Vigoro wanted to prove that she had not been taken by Ramirez..... what if, she was taken by Ramirez...  
  
She scowled at the thought of giving herself to him, how smug and victorious it would make him..... but then... the thought of being raped by Vigoro, was far, far worse.  
  
Her mind was made up.... But she would need help to be able to go through with it.  
  
_**:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!**_  
  
Ramirez stood on the small balcony connected to his lavishly decorated quarters.  
  
"You see Lord Galcian," He breathed, "we have won." He stood looking at the dark, stormy skies above for a moment, until the silence of his chambers was disturbed by someone entering, unbidden.  
  
He spun around, scowling, how dare someone enter without his express permission. But, his expression changed to one of mild surprise when he saw who it was.  
  
His 'Little One' stood, there, she slowly closed the door behind her. Her hair was down, and flowing silkily around her slender shoulders, she was looking at him, in a way she had not done before, in a somewhat animalistic hungry way.  
  
"I did not call for you." He said idly to her, noticing the scent of loqua which now clung to her, mingling strangely with the sandalwood.  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
Aika had drunk all the loqua she could find in the galley, it was not very much, but, seeing as she didn't drink very often, she did not need much to be able to sink into a vague daze. This was the only way to keep herself safe from Vigoro.  
  
"Why are you here?" Ramirez asked her.  
  
She came forward until she was inches from him.  
  
"I'm here because I want you." She said, her voice was husky, and a little slurred.  
  
Ramirez frowned and turned away from her. It was greatly tempting to have her, now that she was offering herself to him, but, not like this. She was drunk out of her mind, and she did not know what she was doing, the alcohol in her system was merely fuelling her body to get what it wanted, when her mind came to she would hate herself for it, and he wanted to have her mind as well as her bodily assets.  
  
"Go back to your quarters and return when you are being rational." He said to her.  
  
"I _am_, being rational, I want this Ramirez." She said, coming to stand in front of him, and lacing her arms delicately around his neck.  
  
"I said no!" he snarled, getting angry, "I know you don't want this." He stated bitterly, "you're just infatuated with loqua."  
  
"No.." She breathed, no allowing the Lord out of her grasp, "I wanted this before any loqua passed my lips, I swear it Ramirez."  
  
He looked at her, searching, was she speaking true? Had his small ministrations worked on her lust so quickly that she would truly want to give herself to him? he shook his head.  
  
"You don't even know what you're saying." He said.  
  
"I know _exactly_ what I am saying." She replied sharply, "I am giving myself to you, Ramirez, and I want it, maybe, this will convince you..." She said, and pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply, all the lustful and desirable feelings she had had towards him over the past month or so, she expressed in those few moments. It was then, that she honestly realised, that she actually did want him. She had wanted him from the beginning, but was only denying it to herself..... She felt his arms lock subconsciously around her hips, and knew there was no going back, she really would be his.  
  
**_:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
Wild-Roze: Hmm, yeah, I'm gonna leave it there for no other reason that I want to go and play mah game cube, lol. Well it looks like Aika has chosen to give herself to ole' Rami, better that than get raped by Vigoro I say. But how is she gonna cope with her guilt??? Hmm??? Okies, well the story line is now only really starting to roll from this point onwards, hope ya'll liked it, now review plz_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Wild-Roze: Ooookay, here u go ppl, chapter 7, hope u like it._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Skies of Arcadia Legends, but I do own this plot and any of my OC's which I may introduce later._**

* * *

Such warmth.... Her tiny cot in her 'room' was not like this..... perhaps.... Maybe she had dreamt it, maybe she was lying safe in her bed on Crescent Isle.... She would open her eyes, and see her bright, cosy room, then she would run to Vyse and throw her arms around his neck and tell him that she loved him.....

She smiled faintly to herself, nuzzling her face into the soft pillows beneath her head.... But, he already knew, for last night they had made love, she had given herself to the man she had wanted for years..... Right at that moment, she could feel one strong arm locked around her hips... she didn't open her eyes, but she rolled over and rested her temple on his shoulder.... She felt so happy.

Eventually the need to see his rich face, topped with thick brown hair became too much for her and she cracked her lavender eyes open.

Her insides seemed to freeze, and her heart thudded painfully against her rib cadge. This was not Vyse...... Vyse was dead, and she was lying beside the one who had killed him! Her eyes traced the face of the sleeping Lord, his bare chest slowly rising and falling, his lids shielding his piercing green depths. She looked down at herself, she was completely naked, it didn't take a master mind to figure out what had happened between them..... memories started to flood back to her....

....She mumbled something inaudible as she felt his hips grind powerfully against hers through their clothes, which were screaming to be ripped off.... Her body seemed to burn with heat everywhere he touched her, causing her desire to rise to new levels.... She felt his teeth clamp down on the hollow of her neck, her blood flowing into his waiting mouth....

Aika fought back tears, turning back over to her previous position, remembering the heated pleasure she had felt at his words; "Now, Little One, you are truly mine."

She would not cry, she could not, what she had done had been her choice, he was not to blame, but now there mere feel of his flesh against hers made her feel sick with guilt. How could she have done this, how could she have experienced such highs of ecstasy with this man, the one who was responsible for so much pain and death. Because it was not only once.... The first time had hurt, as her innocence was taken.... But soon, she began to relish the feel of him, she couldn't help it, hot fluid ran from her eyes and wetted the downy pillow. She had to get out of here, she had to leave.

Gently she managed to roll out of his grasp, with not too much effort, Ramirez was clearly sleeping deeply. She looked at him from the side of the bed.... He was such a handsome man, how she wanted to stay, she knew that she would be safe, he would look after her well being, of that she was sure..... but how could she? She had already betrayed everyone who she cared about by allowing her heart to.... Love, this creature.... And yes, she did love him, and how it hurt her to have to leave now, but it would hurt more to stay.

She turned and sought out her clothes, and silently pulled them on. Then, casting one last glance at him, she turned and slipped out of his quarters, and silently prayed to the Silver Moon that she would never have to lay eyes on him again.

As soon as the heavy door closed behind her, she broke into a run, it was the early hours of the morning, and the few Valuan guards she came across did not stop her, in fact, they stepped out of her path, afraid of even getting in her way for fear of Ramirez's wrath.

Aika had to leave, she had to find a way to escape, she no longer cared about the oath she had made to Vigoro, she was not a Blue Rogue, and after last night, she had no honour to preserve, she had to leave. Marco would be already up and attending to his chores, she had no time to find him and take him away from here, she would return to her quarters, gather her few items, and then she would leave, she didn't know how but she would.

A she ran, she passed a familiar door, she paused..... perhaps...

She stood beside the doors which led to the docking bay, she had to try it, despite the slave cuffs around her wrists, she had to try....

She dashed in and looked around, and her eyes fell upon, The Delphinus. The huge Flag ship of Prince Enrique stood tall and proud amongst the smaller vessels. How she wished to board her, to be amongst familiar surroundings and smells, so many memories on that ship....

She discarded that idea, it would waste time, and even if she did take it, it would be far too easy to find, there was to where large enough to dock it, which Ramirez couldn't easily find, she would have to take a life boat.

She knew she would be unable to reach it anyway, but she ran towards a small craft which looked light and fast, expecting her wrists to snap back against the force field at any second... but, nothing happened.

She frowned, confused, as she reached the boat safely, she quickly fired up the engines, making sure it had sufficient amounts of moon stones to take her away. Why would the force field be down?

She climbed on board, not wasting any time, it must be because Ramirez was asleep, perhaps he needed to be conscious for it to work.... If that was the case, she had to get out now, before he woke.

"I'm sorry Marco, Belle, I will come back for you guys one day." She murmured, before turning away, and flying out of the dock.

The chill wind whipped her loose hair back out of her face. She inhaled sharply, and for just a moment her spirits soared as the freezing air entered her body. She felt so incredibly alive, and free, and an explosion of joy erupted in her chest. But that was soon crushed by her desperation to get as far away from Soltis as possible. She turned her little craft to the south, she knew where she would go, she only prayed that they would take her in...

* * *

Ramirez awoke sharply. He suddenly was wrenched from his slumber by the sudden feeling that he had lost something... something that he had been planning on keeping close to him... something that belonged solely to him..

He turned his head to the side, his blank expression taking in the empty bed, and skin picking up the lingering warmth of a body. He sat up, and gently felt the soft pillows, noting the dampness of tears.

So, she had left his bed. No matter, she would come back to him soon enough, as long as she was in Soltis, he knew he could take her whenever he liked. He idly extended his concentration, seeking out her location..... he frowned. He couldn't seem to find her... he tried once more, still nothing.

He growled, fury seeping into his blood. He had allowed her to slip away. He got out of bed and dressed in his robes, after leaving his chambers he grabbed the first person he came across, momentarily recognising the boy as the deck hand of the Delphinus. He practically lifted the young red haired boy off the floor.

"Fetch me Vigoro, tell him that I want him to assemble the men!" He snarled.

Marco gulped and nodded to the Silvite Lord, before dashing away in the opposite direction, to find the man in question. Deep in his gut, he felt that Aika was somehow wound up in the Lords strangely dark mood, she had not returned to their quarters last night, he prayed she was ok.

Ramirez made his way to the throne room, when he entered already a fair few soldiers had gathered. They swiftly came to attention as Ramirez took to his Throne. He cast his emerald eyes upwards briefly, at Zelos who floated above, overseeing all. His fury made him want to call down the Rains of Destruction upon the world, but he resisted, he couldn't risk it. That bite he had lain on her neck was more than just a scar, she was linked to him, in more ways than one...

The huge doors burst open and Vigoro strolled in, his arrogant entrance irritating the young Lord. No one noticed Marco lingering amongst the soldiers in the admirals wake.

As soon as all were assembled Ramirez stood. The people in the room seemed to sense his anger and no one broke the silence that seemed as fragile as glass.

"All crewmen to your ships! An Embassy is to be sent to each of the continents, they, and my men already positioned there are to scour every inch of the land, until the Blue Rogue Aika is found and brought to me, alive!" he yelled.

Whatever the soldiers had been expecting, it had not been this, the vast assembly seemed a little stunned by the Silvite's strange demands. Only when a low growl escaped Ramirez's throat did they spring into action, clearly there was to be no explanation.

Marco was on his knees, in shock... Aika had escaped! But... why would she leave without him? She must have done it last night, that must be the reason she was not in their quarters. The young boy tried to be pleased that she had made it away from this Hell Hole, but a building resentment towards her slowly began to build. She was the last person who he had left to cling to, she was his big sister, he had looked up to her, and she had abandoned him.

When Marco had stowed away in the Delphinus in the hopes of becoming a pirate, he had never expected such an outcome. The life he had imagined had been full of adventure defeating Black Pirates, becoming rich, and having tales told about him for years to come..... not this.

The young boy did not even notice Ramirez standing before him, heated tears ran down his round cheeks as he thought of Aika leaving him amongst the horrors of Soltis.

* * *

!:! 8 Months and 3 weeks Later !:!

Aika's eyes were wide, blood pounded in her ears, and sweat beaded her brow. Black hair stuck wetly to her face, and her chocolate brown irises focused on the ceiling above her.

"Bite down on this Aika." She heard Tatina mutter, prying a hardwood cane in between her jaws, "You don't want to sever your tongue now."

Aika did as she was bid, a moan screaming around the wood as another explosive contraction ripped through her.... Such pain!

Over the months since she had fled Soltis and arrived In Ixa-ness, it had become more and more clear that she bore a child. She told no one who the father was, it was too dangerous, she merely stated that she could not remember anything. At first she had been sceptical, would that tribe of fierce women accept her? But, surprisingly they welcomed her warmly. These were harsh times, there was no point fighting with one another, they should unite against the common foe who inhabited Soltis, so she became one of the Ixa-ness. She had found a dark flower which contained a pigment which stained her hair black, and Tatina, the villages' witchdoctor made her a pair of brown lenses which covered her usually lilac eyes. Two, bright blue tattooed lines on each of her cheek bones marked her as a fighter in the tribe, as she had proved her combat skills in her early weeks. Around her wrists dozens of beaded and wooden bracelets clattered, to her joy the tribe had stolen tools from the Moonstone Mines and were able to remove the slave cuffs, she finally felt free and she was practically unrecognisable! She knew Ramirez would search for her, why make it easy for him?

"I can see the head Aika, it won't be long now little Atai." She heard Tatina's voice through the foggy agony which shrouded her.

Tatina and her had become close friends, she was the twin sister of Meridia, and Aika's past friendship with the Horteka dancer brought them together. Tatina, like many others had gotten into the habit of calling her Atai, which in the ancient language meant foreigner.

Aika's baby had been a greatly looked forward to event, not many births occurred in Ixa-ness, other than in the birthing season, after the women had captured some men to use as studs. When boys were born, a blue line was tattooed onto their left upper arm to mark them as spawn of the legendary Ixa-Ness Demons, then, once they had reached the age of seven they were blindfolded and taken to Horteka, so they would be unable to find their way back. However, the girls were kept, and raised as a tribe member. Aika had already stated that whether her child be male or female she would not send it away when it reached the 'age of departure'.

Aika threw her head back and sobbed in pain as an awesome contraction clenched through her abdomen. There was a brief moment of silence, then the wails of a baby could be heard as Tatina cleaned the newly born.

Aika fell back onto the bed in absolute exhaustion. It was finally done. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest, which rose and fell in quick succession.

"Congratulations Atai!" Tatina said happily, handing her a small writhing bundle, "You have a son!"

* * *

**_Wild-Roze: Ok, I know this chapter was rushed and stuff, but, oh well. Alrighty then, sorry it took so long to update, but my mock exams are next month, so updating this academic year is probably going to be really slow._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Wild-Roze: ok well here is the next chapter, hope u like. Oh, and btw, IM 16 TOMORROW! YAY!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own skies of Arcadia, only this plot and my OC's_**

* * *

Ramirez snarled and sat upright. He was in incredible pain. A searing agony tore across his abdomen and stomach, if he was in any condition to move he would reach out for his sword and run himself through to stop it. It was so intense the Lord almost cried out...

But then, as quickly as it had come, it vanished. He fell back on the bed, breathing deeply, covered in a cold sweat. His green eyes narrowed. So she had died. There was only one thing that could have hurt like that.

The bite he had bestowed upon the crook of her neck linked her to him, he could feel everything that she could, and he had just felt her death. A surprising amount of sadness welled within him, and he barked out a short laugh... oh the irony, the only thing he cared about other than himself in this wretched world had hated him, and therefore had left his side and run to her death.

His eyes dulled as he considered different outcomes from their one night together. Would he really have kept her? He decided the answer was probably yes. No... he knew it was... he would have made her his Empress.

* * *

Tatina cradled the baby boy, and carried him out of the house where the little Atai slept. She smiled and walked up to the hulking figure who had been waiting patiently outside.

"Drachma, look isn't he wonderful? Atai seems so happy!" she breathed, handing the sleeping baby to the man, who, with surprising gentleness took him and held him.

Drachma, had not died when thrown off the deck of the Delphinus, he had landed, gravely injured and in a coma on a tiny Ixa-ness craft which had been flying low to avoid the vicious brawl above them. Soon after, when he awoke, he travelled away from the tribes village and managed to locate the survivors of the Delphinus' old crew, and brought them, battered, wounded, and barely alive back with him.

"What has she named him?" He asked gruffly. He had never asked Aika who the father was, but she had always felt from the way he looked at her, that he already knew. Now, as he held the bundle and stared into the lavender eyes, topped with a thin array of white-blonde hair, he knew for sure, but remained silent.

"She blessed him under the Moons with the name Vyse." She said.

* * *

9 years later.

From somewhere to the South a last big push from the Revolution had been causing trouble for the Empire. Striking out at flag ships, killing all aboard, and taking anything of value, then disappearing back into the green depths of Ixa-Taka. Ramirez soon began to get irritated by this, he decided against bringing down the rains of destruction, because many villages there had been under his control for years now, including Horteka, and they provided valuable trade to the Empire.

He sent out war ships for a full 9 years, trying to discover the location of this final resistance. Finally, after years of searching, he found it.

* * *

The boy crouched, animal like in the dense green of the forest. Above him, birds chattered and nattered their strange songs, sunlight lanced down in leafy green columns, dancing across his bare back. He lowered his head to the ground and sniffed, feeling the churned earth carefully with his nimble fingers. He wore leather trousers which reached the middle of his sins, and his feet were bare.

Around his left bicep an electric blue band was tattooed onto his skin, and in his right hand he lightly grasped a sharp stick, which served as a spear. He was the oldest male in the Ixa-ness tribe and quite tall for his age. Other than Drachma and a few others from the old crew, there were a few other males, but they were all under the age of seven, another year and he would be ten years old, why, he was practically an adult! And, as an adult, it was his duty to hunt and take care of his mother, despite the fact that she was more than able to look after herself, at the young age of twenty six.

He straightened and sniffed the air, and cast a triumphant glance in the direction the herd of wild pugs had gone, his very first kill!

"Vyse!"

He winced, Tatina... she always came along just at the wrong moment.

"... Vyse, where are you? Vyse!?"

He frowned, her voice was high, she sounded panicked.

"I'm here!" he called back.

He heard footsteps crunching closer, and a few moments later, she burst out of the brush, her face was pale and her eyes wide with fear.

"What's wrong?! What happened?" He breathed, cold fear drenching him as his mind instantly skipped to his mother.

"Ixa-ness... its under attack, the Empire has found us!" She gasped.

The boys lavender eyes narrowed, he skipped around her and vaulted over a low bush and started running towards the village.

"Vyse, no! Your mother told me to take you and run!" her voice fell on deaf ears. Vyse's mind was only filled with one thought; to help his mother. She was the only family he had ever known. She had taught him how to fight, she had taught him about the moons, about the Gods and Goddesses, about the Empire and its ruler, about the Revolution, and about weaponry. The only thing she had never taught him about was his father, whenever he asked her about him, her lavender eyes, covered by the brown irises turned sad and she looked away, the same happened when he enquired to the reasons for her covering up her true appearance. In time, Vyse stopped asking, hating to see her upset.

He burst into the village and his eyes widened. Huts were on fire, including his own in which he lived with his mother. Men in shining armour were either killing, fighting, or kidnapping the women and children of Ixa-Ness. None of them noticed the young, half naked blonde boy for a while.

A large man, tall, with a broad chest stood, engaging in combat with a woman, her wild black hair was long, almost reaching her waist. She was doing well, leaping, cat-like, out of range of his sword and nicking at his flesh with her spear. He was about to leave her to it when the man kicked her hard, sending her onto her back, and her weapon flying.

Vigoro glared down at the little savage, and raised his sword. The young woman definitely had a good body, but he refused to let someone who had made a fool out of him live. He brought the blade slicing down. Before it could make contact with her, there was a whistling sound and a spear lodged itself in his shoulder. The man howled in pain and staggered back, his eyes opening to see a young boy running forwards, drawing a small dirk from his belt and leaping in front of his prey.

Atai growled. What was Vyse doing here?!

She rolled to her feet and her arms encircled his small torso and dragged him behind her, throwing him an angry glance as she did so. Her son would die if he went up against Vigoro. She stood and faced the man, defenceless and completely open.

"No more blood shed, all survivors are to be rounded up and taken to Soltis! Lord Ramirez commands it!"

"Damn!" Spat Vigoro. He glared at the black haired woman. Why did she look so familiar? He cast the thought away as her and that brat were grabbed and hassled onto the flagship.

* * *

Ramirez glanced at the people who had been pushed before his throne, they were mainly women, but he picked out faces, faces he remembered. The remaining stronghold of the revolution was forced down onto one knee in his honour, heads bowed.

Atai slouched her shoulders, keeping low and her eyes to the ground. Although she was so different, she was sparing no chance of being recognised. Vyse lay at her feet. That bastard Vigoro had clubbed him once they were aboard for wounding him, and her son had been unconscious ever since. She cast a furtive glance at the Throne, and her throat went dry, he wasn't looking at her, he was glaring at Drachma, Moegi, Lawrence and the others.

Suddenly she caught sight of a shock of red hair, next to Vigoro and her mouth fell open. Marco stood, dressed smartly in a commanders uniform, bearing the crest of the Soltis Armada. The young boy she had known had been moulded into this.. monster. On the other side of Vigoro Belle stood, her hand resting on the shoulder of a young boy. He had brown hair and eyes and an air of arrogance about him...... Surely not. But, as she stared at the dead look in the eyes of her old friend she knew, this boy was Vigoro's son, he was also the only thing that was keeping the empty shell of the old gunner alive.

She had seen too much and lowered her eyes again. She smiled softly as her only salvation gently stirred, she brushed a few strands of blonde hair, exactly like his fathers out of his face as his lavender eyes opened.

"Take the women to the whore house, I'll investigate them properly tomorrow. The children... I'll look at them now, and take the rest of this scum and lock them in the foulest place possible for the night, their fate awaits them tomorrow."

Atai clung to her barely awake son, as a guard grabbed her arm, and another dragged him away from her.

"No, Vyse!" She screamed as they took her away.

"Mum!" he called after her, kicking his guard in the shin, and trying to run after her. Someone, however caught hold of him and lifted him from the floor, however, he continued to struggle wildly, even after the massive double doors were closed.

Ramirez had frozen at the mention of the name. he glanced around, he didn't see the mother, but the boy was causing a racket, Marco... who had been equally stunned had snapped out of his daze sooner and grabbed him.

"Keep that boy quiet and get him inline with the others!" Yelled Ramirez.

Vyse shivered, that voice was very powerful. He glanced at its owner, and for the first time his eyes fell upon the Emperor, and unbeknownst to each of them, his father.

Marco put the boy down and guided him into line.

In the throne room, now there were only a few people; Ramirez, Marco, Vigoro a brown haired woman and a boy about his age, maybe a few months his senior.

Ramirez glared at the array of children before him. Many of them were girls, the oldest looking about thirteen, but out of the boys, the blonde haired one was definitely the oldest.

"Boy, what's your name?!" Snapped the Emperor, glaring at his son.

"Vyse." He replied shortly, his sour expression showing his dislike of the tall Silvite before him.

Ramirez narrowed his eyes at the name.

"Who is your mother!?" he asked.

"Atai of Ixa-Ness." He said.

"Lord," Ramirez nodded for Vigoro to continue, "I suggest that you sentence this boy to death, he attacked and wounded me, and he will continue to cause trouble, Sir."

"Of course he attacked you, Vigoro you fool, you were destroying his home." Ramirez said snidely, marginally impressed that the boy had managed to do some damage to the general, he must be exceedingly quick. "and since when have I valued your opinion!" he snarled.

He drew his attention back to the boy before him. He stood, clad only in a pair of leather trousers, square shouldered, staring unwaveringly into his eyes.

The Emperor caught his breath.... Those eyes.... They were hers.... For a moment he lost himself amongst the memories, before he managed to snap back to reality. Slowly he walked around the Ixa-ness boy noting the faint definition of his biceps and abdominal muscled. The boy was thin, but very strong looking.

The Emperor smirked down at him, the boy met his gaze evenly.

"Vigoro, take this boy to my sparring room. I have been looking for someone worthy enough to be trained under me, and I believe I have found him. Remove his mother from the Harem and give her, her own quarters." He said.

"But-"

"Don't question me Vigoro!" He hissed furiously.

"Yes Lord." Vigoro said, bowing, his eyes narrowing in hatred for both the young boy, and the Emperor.

Ramirez noticed the narrowed eyes but said nothing, he cared not if Vigoro resented him, he disliked the man immensely, but he kept him alive as he was useful, but as soon as Marco, who had turned out very well, became better general material then Vigoro would go. Ramirez shot the man's son a sour glance, in something that could have been jealousy, as long as he had no child, Vigoro's boy was the most legitimate to the Throne. The brown haired gunner was the only one left alive out of the three Vigoro had picked, she barely spoke at all anymore, unless it was to her son.

Vigoro grabbed the boy roughly by his upper arm and wrenched him from the room, doing as much as he could to make the journey as painful as possible, but, to his severe disappointment, the boy made no complaint. At some point along the way he commanded some guards to take the boys mother to one of the spare cells.

Eventually, after what seemed like forever for Vyse, he was shoved into a large room, the walls lined with an exotic array of weaponry and straw mats on the floor.

"You will await the Emperor here." Vigoro said before turning and locking the boy in from the other side.

Vyse, now alone, stood and rubbed his sore skin where the man's iron grip had almost bruised the flesh. Then, he advanced on to explore his new surroundings. His young eyes widened in astonishment at the bright metal, sharpened into perfect points, and his fingers willed him to reach up and examine them more closely, but, he managed to resist.

He spied a large window half open, roughly half way up the wall. Walking over to it, he jumped and caught hold of the sill, pulling himself up onto its wide surface. He glanced out of the window, and a bought of dizziness engulfed him. He had never been so high in his entire life! Below him the smooth, frictionless white wall of the Soltis Tower, dropped away, descending through a thin layer of clouds and finally spreading into the large base.

Vyse teetered forwards, nausea consuming him, and a strange urge to jump.

"Little fool!" Hissed a voice and someone grabbed the back of his trousers and wrenched him down. The little boy yelped in surprise and pain as he hit the floor hard.

Ramirez stood scowling down at him, tugging the window shut.

Vyse felt very small, for some reason, he didn't want to look stupid in front of this man, he was so powerful, and he flushed, lowering his eyes.

"What weaponry skills do you have boy?" Asked the voice.

Instantly Vyse perked up.

"My mother trained me, she taught me how to use a bow, how to use a sword, a spear and.."

"Take this." Ramirez muttered, handing the child a dirk, which to Vyse was a long sword. His eyes gleamed as he held it.

"How many kills have you made?" Was the next question.

Once again the boy lowered his lavender eyes.

"I...well, I was out hunting, and I was about to kill a pig when Ixa-ness was attacked, but.."

Ramirez sneered at him.

"Never drawn blood have you boy?"

"Vyse."

"What?"

"My name is Vyse, stop calling me boy."

He barely had time to raise his blade as Ramirez's came swinging for his head, only just blocking it, however the force of it sent him sprawling onto his back. He found himself unable to move, one foot was pressing down on his chest, and the blade was forcing his chin back.

"You will have some respect in your tone, and I shall call you what I like, as far as I am concerned, you have not yet earned the honour to be called by your name by me!" he said, glaring into lavender eyes....

"Your father, who was he?" Vyse blinked, what sort of a question was that? A light look a sadness filled his eyes.

"I... don't know. My mother, she never speaks of him." He said.

Ramirez turned away, allowing Vyse to slowly get to his naked feet.

"You have great agility boy, not many would have been able to block that attack. Come here tomorrow at 6am, precisely. Now go to your chambers." He said.

Slowly Vyse put down the dirk, but didn't move.

"I don't know where my chambers are, that huge idiot just brought me straight here." He said.

Ramirez glanced at him, a small amount of humour dancing in his eyes, this boy dared to speak badly of his men without batting an eye.

"Well, that's not my problem, find your own way back." He said, turning away again.

Vyse glared at the man's back, before stalking to the door and walking out, he looked up and down the long corridor, each way looking exactly the same.

He was about to start down the right hand one, when a commotion to his left distracted him, and clearly caught the attention of the Emperor through the still open door.

"Move out of my way! I have a right to see my own fucking son!" Vyse couldn't help but grin as he recognised his mothers voice.

Ramirez blinked, he knew that sound and he quickly strode to the boys side. His heart raced as she drew nearer, he couldn't believe it, it was her, it had to be!

Around the corner, being restrained by several men, a black haired, brown eyes female came. As soon as here eyes fell on Vyse she rushed forwards and dragged his small form into her loving embrace, seemingly oblivious to Ramirez.

"Mum..." Vyse muttered, rather embarrassed at this show of affection in front of the Emperor.

Atai let her grip loosen marginally, and her eyes flickered upwards, meeting with the twin emerald orbs that she remembered so well, before she quickly looked away.

"Vyse, I was so worried, when Vigoro said you were with the Emperor..." she trailed off. Standing up, she kept her eyes pinned on the floor, she bobbed her head once to Ramirez before turning, taking Vyse with her.

The Silvite blinked. It wasn't her. How could it be? She was dead.

However, the persona of the young woman, was so like hers that it had thrown him momentarily, particularly when their eyes met, there was something so familiar about her.

His eyes widened, as he caught a faint scent on the air she had so recently passed through... sandalwood. He inhaled deeply, it had been years since he had smelt that. His eyes followed the woman until she vanished round the corner. Something about her was already enthralling him. He shook his head and turned away.

"Mum, how did you know where I was?" Asked Vyse again, and, as before, he received no answer, other than a small shrug. Atai was not about to tell him her past experiences with Soltis, she remembered this place well, and when she had heard that her son was training with Ramirez, she went straight to his sparring room.

She was lost, lost in her own mind. When she had seen him, the desires which had been lying unfulfilled within her had risen, and she had wanted him more than ever. She held the small hand of that man's only son in her own, named after the man who she had been in love with since she had been a child. The mere memory of the brown haired, cocky young man who had stolen her heart brought sickening waves of guilt crashing over her. Back when she was Aika, back when she was a blue rogue, back when she was free, and innocent. How she longed for those days.

But, as she glanced at her son, she knew that she would not change what had happened, for if she did then she would not have him. Her son was so like his father, his hair just above his shoulders, was the exact replica of the Silvite's however, his lavender eyes were her's which were hidden behind the lenses.

After a while of walking through identical corridors, Atai stopped before a door and opened it, leading Vyse inside. It was the same room Atai had once shared with Marco, the two cots in exactly the same place, the only difference was that there was a ragged excuse for a carpet strewn in the centre of the floor, as well as a small table with two stools beside it.

"This is our new home?" Vyse asked distastefully.

Atai sighed and nodded. Their new home.... Back, in the very place she had run from, with the heir to Soltis clinging to her hand. She did not know what would happen, she didn't know how long her identity would remain undiscovered by the Emperor, and how long her son would stay oblivious to his fathers presence. At that moment there was nothing, nothing facing her apart from the tiny room.

* * *

**_Wild-Roze: Ok, so a lot of stuff happened in that chapter, it took quite a while. Hope u like. Think of me tomorrow, and the day after at my party where I am planning on getting horribly drunk! Ok, well bai bai_**.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Wild-Roze: Hmm, I'm on a roll with this fic. Hee, Im 16 today! I cant believe Im even bothering to write today! Anyway, here we go._**

* * *

When Atai woke, Vyse was already gone. For a moment she panicked, but she soon found a scrap of dirty parchment with a scrawled note on saying he was training with the Emperor. So, with nothing to do in her room, she decided to leave, and re-familiarize herself with Soltis.

She soon found her way to the galley, however, as she was entering, someone slammed into her. She cried out in alarm, and almost fell back, but a hand caught hers and pulled her upright. Her eyes widened.

"Enrique!" She breathed.

The man before her was a mere shell of the once proud Valuan Prince. His eyes no longer shone with nobility and grace, he was dressed in a filthy brown tunic and his skin was grubby.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, surprised, as if it was the first time it had been used.

"Enrique, its me, Aika!" She breathed.

He looked closely at her, surely this tattooed, black haired woman was not the same Blue Rogue...

But there was no denying it. The same face, the same smile..... for a moment Enrique felt a small spark of his old self return to him, as he pulled her into a deep hug.

"Aika! I can't believe it! Its really you!" he said.

"Enrique, I thought you were taken to the mines... how did you get here? By the way, I've changed my name to Atai now, no one has called me Aika for years." She said.

The prince nodded in understanding, and the two walked together as Enrique told his tale.

"Well, for three years I worked in the mines, but eventually everyone collapses from exhaustion, so it was with me. I, and the others deemed no longer fit for work were brought back here, those who were seen as useless were sacrificed to Zelos. I was one of the ones who was kept on as a Palace Slave.... Have you seen Marco?"

She lowered her eyes.

"Yes."

"About 9 years ago, Ramirez 'took him under his wing' he had him trained and raised to be an Admiral one day. Marco is as devoted to Ramirez as they come, even seeing us, hasn't changed him."

Atai lowered her eyes as guilt washed over her.... If only she had taken the time to find him before she had fled....

"All slaves, and all prisoners captured from Ixa-Ness are to report to the Throne Room immediately." Said a stern voice over the loud speakers which were stationed on every corridor.

"No, not the branding..." Breathed Atai. Enrique smiled grimly at her.

"No, Ramirez decided to outlaw branding years ago, it got too confusing when someone was reassigned to a different area of work, so now he uses these." He said, tapping at a moonstone band around his neck. "Each of these collars has a mark which designates its wearer to an job, and, when that work is changed, they change the collar, they also contain us within certain areas of Soltis. The only ones they still brand for are the harem girls, once you have been through there, your in no condition to do any kind of work, no matter how strong you are, being sent to the whore house is practically a death sentence."

Atai blinked as a memory came back to her, fresh and cutting..

_She spat at his feet._

_"Your rein won't last forever Ramirez, I can guarantee it, one day someone shall smile down at your corpse, and the world will be free again." She hissed._

_His hand shot forwards, grasping her throat, squeezing lightly, making her gasp._

_"Keep a civil tongue when you address your Master, or I'll have a slave bracelet made for your neck." With those words, he shoved her backwards into her 'room' and shut the door...._

She sighed and walked with Enrique to the Throne Room. When they entered Ramirez was already in there, and Vyse sat a little way away from the Throne, wincing every time he moved. Atai's eyes narrowed as she took in the image of him. Her son, naked from his waist up, was now wreathed in bandages stretching across his left shoulder and arm. She hissed furiously, and was about to start forwards and give the Silvite a verbal beating, but she found herself surrounded by other slaves, and those from Ixa-Ness.

"Enrique!" gasped a voice, the former heir to Valua turned to come face to face with Moegi.

His jaw dropped and he couldn't speak, so instead he picked her up and swung her around him in joy at seeing his love still alive and well.

Soon all the slaves and those doomed to be slaves were jostled in. The members of the Delphinus' crew from Ixa-Ness were brought forwards. Atai bit her lip as she was left undetected..... how could she stand there like this? Allowing her friends to be punished, while she was able to stand and watch. Without thinking Atai shoved forwards and stood among them at the front, facing the throne.

Drachma glared down at her.

"What are you doing? Get back!" He hissed.

"No way! I'm part of this crew too!" She whispered back, before she fell quiet as the guards called for silence.

Vyse spied his mother standing a few feet away with his friends, he stood painfully and went and stood before her, he was not going to let his mother be punished alone.

Atai smiled softly at him and laid her hand on his good shoulder.... If she lived through this she would make sure Ramirez knew exactly what she thought of her son being injured in his stupid sparring sessions.

Ramirez, sitting before the assembly merely raised a brow at the strange woman who stood with the crew, and absently wondered why she would join them when she knew that their sentence would be death. He smirked, she would be disappointed though.. he could not kill the mother of his pupil, that would severely hamper his training the boy.

Belle, who stood beside Vigoro looked away, she couldn't stand to meet the eyes of any of them. Not like this, her friends would die, and her crushed spirit could do nothing to help, she dared not stand against the might of the Emperor, her whole life was lived in fear.... She was ruled by it.

The Silvite stood, surveying the familiar faces of the crew, his eyes locked with the chocolate brown ones of the woman..... she stood in the centre of the line, he stance secure, and her posture unafraid. She stared back at him defiantly, her hair cascading over her shoulders.

The Emperor blinked, she was so like her....

"The women and the girls over fourteen of Ixa-Ness and the Delphinus, are to be branded, and sent to the Harem, the children, to be sent to the training grounds to be raised as Valuan soldiers. The other survivors of the Delphinus are to be slain. Bring those two to me." He said pointing at Atai and Vyse.

Atai sobbed and turned to drachma, throwing her arms around the neck of the old captain.

"Cap'n.... "she breathed.

The man hugged her back rather fondly.

"Just concentrate on staying alive, make sure Vyse grows up to be a better man than his father." He said.

Atai blinked.

"You know..."

He nodded gruffly before they were torn apart, Marco grabbing her and pulling her towards the throne.

She snarled in fury.

"Take your hands off me Marco!" She snapped.

He looked at her in shock, then he scowled.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

She didn't answer and wrenched herself from his grip, and proceeded towards the throne alone, to join her son.

Ramirez smirked at her blatant anger.

"You should be happy, your son is going to grow up to be a great commander." He said icily, liking the way this statement caused a boiling fury to glow in her eyes.

Atai stayed silent, she couldn't speak she was so livid. Vyse spoke for her.

"Yeah right! If you think I'm gonna work for you after you just sent my friends to their deaths you have another thought coming Emps!" He said boldly.

"Worm!" Hissed Vigoro stepping forwards, but Ramirez stopped him with a shake of his head, he stood, his mood light.

"You may go, I'll think up a duty for you in good time Little One," he said, unintentionally using his pet name for the dead Aika, "Boy, I expect to see you at six, sharp tomorrow."

Atai glared at him for a second longer, before taking her son's hand and leaving.

Vigoro rounded on Ramirez.

"Lord, why did you just..."

"Vigoro, yet again you question me.... You want to live to see your son grow, don't make me deprive you of that pleasure." He said, leaving it for the general to derive whether Ramirez meant to kill him or his son.

* * *

Atai had lain fuming in her bed that night, glancing at her son every time he gasped in pain in his sleep because of his wound. In the end, she could no longer take it. She left her room, and strode towards Ramirez's private quarters. Without the restrictions of a collar she could go their un opposed. Only occasionally she had to suck into shadows when guards went by on their rounds.

When she arrived she didn't bother to try unlocking the door, she knew it would be impossible. Instead, she clicked on the intercom which linked directly into the Lord's room. A feral grin slipped subtly onto her lips, he would be asleep.

Ramirez's eyes snapped open as the projected voice bored into the silence of his chambers.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! VYSE IS JUST A CHILD HOW COULD YOU HURT HIM THAT WAY WITHOUT EVEN HEALING HIM !?! I THOUGHT EVEN YOU HAD MORE COMPASSION THAN THAT! AND YOU CAN FORGET TRAINING WITH HIM TOMORROW, MY SON IS STAYING IN WITH ME!"

Ramirez growled and hauled himself, half naked from the bed, wincing at her yelling voice. This woman was something else.... How dare she disturb him like this... He flicked on a monitor so he could see her yelling in the corridor.

He responded angrily from his own intercom.

"Woman, I am warning you now, leave, or die tonight!" He snarled.

"SHUT UP RAMIREZ!"

Even he was surprised by her disrespect, and he smirked at he enjoyed her temper.

Atai smiled, knowing that her next statement would irritate him.

"YOU WOULD SHOW MORE RESPECT TO MY SON IF YOU KNEW WHO HIS FATHER IS!"

He watched her grin and cross her arms, flicking her hair back from her face. His eyes widened.... Could that be..

He shot to the door and opened it.

Atai squeaked in surprise, suddenly faced with the Lord, and his well defined body. In an instant he had grabbed her and slammed her into the opposite wall of the white corridor. She moaned in pain as he crushing hands left bruises on her upper arms.

Ramirez took no notice of her clear discontent, and merely reached up with one hand.

Atai froze, feeling his hand as it brushed past her cheek was enough to set her whole body on fire.

Ramirez swept her black hair aside, and looked closely at the crook of her neck.

For several minuets they stayed, silent, frozen in that position, until he was certain.

There was no denying it, he would recognize his own mark anywhere, he glanced up, his sudden movement making her jump. His emerald eyes locked with hers.

* * *

**_Wild-Roze: Whahhahahahahh! Anyway, review, I'll update probably quite quickly Im thinking...._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Wild-Roze: Lookie, I've updated! Woooo! Ok then, here we go._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own SOA but I do own this plot and my OC's._**

* * *

Atai winced as she felt his hands gripping her upper arms, his strength was phenomenal!

"Ramirez... your hurting me!" She managed to bite out, her eyes pinned shut against the pain. Only when it slackened a little did she dare to open them, only to be faced with his hard emerald pools. He was still holding her, but he was no longer squeezing, but still, she could not move.

Atai suddenly felt like such a fool. Why had she come here this night? What was she hoping to achieve by angering the lord? In her disguise she had no guarantee that he would not kill her on the spot for her rudeness. She suddenly felt very afraid.

Over the past 9 years, Ramirez had changed, not that noticeably but subtly. His face had lost its last boyishness of a seventeen year old and had become the stern face of a man. His body was far more sculpted than it had been, his muscles were more defined and they slipped smoothly beneath his pale skin. He was a little taller too.

For a while they stared unblinking at each other, Atai, unsure of why he had not killed her already. She parted her lips to say something, but was silenced by his voice cutting her down.

"The boy's father... who is he?" he demanded.

Atai's eyes widened. What should she say? Didn't he have a right to know? She found herself at a loss for words. How could she claim that he was Ramirez's son, when Ramirez had never slept with a black haired brown eyed woman from Ixa-Ness?

Her mouth opened, but no words came out.

She couldn't bare to meet his eyes, so she lowered them, gazing steadily at his bare chest.

Ramirez snarled and shook her.

"You dare to meet me with silence after all these years?" He yelled furiously.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked bewildered.

He gave no answer other than to drag her into his room, and, shutting the door, stand her before a large looking glass set into the wall. He grabbed her hair and wrenched it away from her neck, exposing the scare she bore.

"You think you can hide from me Little One?" He breathed into her ear.

Atai suddenly smirked. So he knew...

She tugged away from him and stood before the Emperor, arms crossed.

Her nine years in Ixa-Ness had changed her too. Of course she bore the tattoos of the tribe, but her skin, now was stained with the sun's kiss, burnished to a fine bronze, and hunting and training in the wilderness had shaped and toned her body into a sinew bound spring that could fight with the ferocity of a tiger.

She had also grown from a headstrong young girl into a wise and well governed woman, she knew about navigating and tracking, and knew her compass points blindfolded. She had leaned about survival, and had often looked back and laughed at the times in Soltis when she had almost given up. Well, she would be damned if she would give up now.

Here she stood, beside the huge bed of the Ruler of the world of Arcadia, she knew what she wanted, after nine years of lusting, and she was going to have it.

Ramirez watched as she blinked hard and, using her fingers, carefully removed the two hair thin lenses which concealed her eyes. He didn't move as she stepped forward, holding his gaze with those lavender orbs which he had always remembered perfectly.

Atai knew that she was an attractive young woman, her bodily assets had, if anything, become more perfect over time. She pushed her body flush against his and stood there, then whispered into his ear.

"I made the first move last time. Its your move, Y_our Highness_, unless, you are prepared to loose the game that you started all those years ago." Her voice was husky, and Ramirez could clearly hear her lustiness. He was tempted for a moment to push her away. There were so many questions that needed answering. But, he too was slipping into the grip of his sexual needs.

Atai felt his arms lock around her hips, and cried out in alarm as she was lifted and literally thrown onto the bed. Within seconds he was above her, and her mouth found his, kissing and lapping at his tongue, while her hands slid down his spine to remove him of his one item of clothing.

He tasted as good as she remembered, and for the time, she forgot about her friends, who by this man's command were to be executed the next day, about her son, about Vigoro, and about her old love, Vyse. All that mattered was him, the Lord she had hated, yet loved with a passion.

Ramirez found her clothing a lot less accessible than they had been the last time he had her. Before she had worn merely a dress, now she wore Ixa-Ness clothes, which included many belts, cords, zips and buttons. In the end, he pulled away, snarling in frustration, he sat up, casting a glance around the room for something which might aid his desperate progress.

He heard a slashing sound and looked back down at her. She had drawn a dagger from her hip and sliced away her tunic and trousers.

Yet again the two fell together, after almost a decade since either had felt the warmth of the others body, they left not an inch of skin untouched.

After considerable foreplay, Ramirez made his entrance, Atai's legs wrapping around his hips in an effort to deepen his movements. The rest of the night for them was spent in this way, only when the first streaks of dawn breached the horizon did they collapse in a tangled mess amongst the covers, allowing sleep to drag their eye lids down. Not a word had been spoken between them, other than the odd moan when they hit the peaks of pleasure, and not a word was said as they silently decided they had had enough, Atai curling in his arms.

Only when they awoke, hours later, were the first words spoken.

* * *

Atai cracked her eyes open, blinking sleepily. The sun was streaming through the massive glass doors, which stood open leading to the balcony. Ramirez was not beside her, he stood, already dressed and looking immaculate on the balcony, staring blandly over his empire.

He turned, realising she had awoken.

Atai sat up, holding the thin sheets around her body, and stared at him, knowing somehow that he was to speak first.

He stared at her, thinking about the years she had spent in Ixa-Ness, how she had left him that night, and how she must have found a new lover so swiftly after him to have birthed that child.

His eyes slowly narrowed as he felt himself get angry.

"Why did you leave that night?" He hissed, "I had claimed you as my property, you should have felt honoured!" Ramirez was not the best one with words, particularly with women, and he just happened to push the wrong buttons.

Atai gaped at him.

After all he had put her through _he_ had the gall to be angry at _her_?! Now, even after they had been making "love" all night, he viewed her merely as an item to be owned and shagged at his own will?!

She felt her own fury seethe and rise.

"How dare you!" She suddenly yelled. "I am not your property! And if you think that after a couple of flings you own a woman, then you will be alone all your life! Because that is all it was _Your Highness_, a _fling_, we both know that I mean _nothing_ to you and you mean _nothing_ to me!"

Ramirez glared at her for a second before striding forward, and grabbing her wrist. She cried out in alarm as he wrenched her from the bed, and dragged her to the balcony, swiftly heaving her naked form over the edge.

* * *

She gasped as the cold air pinched at her exposed body. The only thing preventing her from falling was the one strong hand locked around her wrist. He free hand instantly flew up and grasped his arm. Fear at the sickening drop below her tugging at her heart.

She almost allowed her mouth to beg him for her life, but caught herself. No, she would not give him that satisfaction, but no matter how she tried she could not quite look fearless in this situation. All she could do was squeeze her eyes closed and cling to his arm.

Ramirez almost winced as he felt her fear through their bond, and also a gruding respect as he felt her try nd hide it.

"Your right." She heard him say, "You_ do_ mean nothing to me!"

_'By the Moons, he is really going to drop me!'_ She thought to herself.

Images of her childhood love raced through her mind. She saw him laughing, with her and Fina, sitting in the bar on Crescent Isle. She saw him in the moonlight as she leaned forward to kiss him, and she saw him lying dead at the feet of Ramirez. Then she saw her son, little Vyse. The first time she had cradled him in her arms, his tiny, lavender eyes staring up at her, full of wonder and innocence... when he had had his tattoo done, he had cried, but had refused to hold his mothers hand, determined to be brave.

Atai bit her lip, if she was to die now... she would never see him again. She opened her eyes and looked up at Ramirez, still unable to bring herself to beg.

"Fine! Drop me Ramirez, kill me! Just as you should have done all those years ago! Just promise me one thing; Take care of my son!" She snapped.

Of course Ramirez had not intended to drop her, merely give her a warning as to how far she could push him. But, as her remembered the boy, he also remembered that he still did not know who the father was.

Nor did he want to know.... Not yet anyway, he was far too angry at the moment. He swiftly raised her back over the safety of the floor, before tossing her away from him.

"Get out, now!" he snarled.

She scrambled to her feet, and, as her clothes were unusable, she rushed to one of the Emperors dressers, snatched one of his robes, and ran out with it draped around her shoulders.

* * *

Atai paid no heed as she ran, hardly able to breathe because of the terrible lump in her throat, and, inevitably slammed straight into someone, she reeled backwards, falling over, her slim legs exposed under the robe, her nakedness beneath clear. She heard a chuckle, and it made her feel sick. No, not him, anyone but him...

She glanced up, meeting Vigoro's eyes with hers .

"Now son, this is what a cheap whore looks like..." He trailed off as he looked at her, gazing into her lavender eyes.

Atai suddenly realised that she no longer wore her coloured lenses and she lowered her eyes swiftly.

The young boy with Vigoro stared at her.

"Father, what's a whore?" He said, working his mouth around the new word.

Atai sneered, and couldn't help herself.

"You'll find out soon child, like your father you'll see many of them!" She quipped.

Vigoro backhanded her across her face, sending her slumping into the wall. He was about to strike her again when he saw Ramirez's emblem stitched finely into the dark cloth of the robe about her.

His eyes narrowed before he chuckled strangely.

"Watch your tongue when you talk to the heir of Soltis, whore!" And, with one more odd glance at her, he smirked and walked away, followed by the boy.

Atai groaned, her tongue probing her mouth, tasting the salty tang of blood. She sat up, and, tugging the material more tightly around her frame set off again, more carefully this time.

She didn't allow any of her tears to fall.

* * *

_**Wild-Roze: Ok then, well hope u liked it, Review, I'll get the next chapter up soon.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Wild-Roze: Ok, here u go, I hope u like this Chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own SOAL, but I do own this plot and my OC's_**

* * *

Vyse sat, his back, still swathed in bandages, leaning against the cool wall in the sparring room. He had waited there for hours, and had quickly fallen asleep. For a time he had contemplated going in search of the Emperor, but, considering the fact that he had no idea how to navigate his way around Soltis, he decided against it.

Ramirez growled quietly, glaring down at the sleeping child, then swiftly kicked him in the side, sending him sprawling. Vyse was yanked sharply out of his slumber, yelping in surprise and pain. He winced, scowling up at the Lord who was clearly in a foul mood.

"Get up!" Ramirez snarled, "how dare you sleep in here?!"

Gingerly Vyse got to his feet, before glaring back.

"Hey, don't yell at me! I was here at six sharp, like you said to be! Where in Deep Sky were you?!"

"Don't push me boy!" Ramirez said warningly, stepping towards him, "I am the Emperor, I do not need to answer to a foolish child!!"

Vyse didn't say anything more, he just scowled at his father. The two stood, staring at each other down for a long while. Finally, Ramirez couldn't stand to be in his presence any longer, knowing that this boy was her son, and not his, how could he be? He looked too young.

"Get out." He muttered quietly. The boy blinked.

"But what about training?" He asked, irritated that he had wasted so much time for nothing.

"Come back in two hours." Ramirez said after a pause, turning away.

Vyse grudgingly left the Emperor with his thoughts, thoughts which he did not know swarmed around his mother.

* * *

Atai glared sourly at her reflection, her lavender eyes detecting the odd streak of dark red amongst the black.... She was gradually becoming Aika again.... Without the flower pigment to re-colour her hair, the dye would eventually wash away. She sighed, her mind drifting, again, back to Ramirez.... His hands smothering her naked body.... She blinked.

She could not keep thinking of him, but with nothing in her bleak little room to occupy her mind, she could not help it. She left.

She decided to go to one of her favourite places, where she had spent many evenings in her earlier days in Soltis. She slowly made her way through the meandering corridors to the public balcony.

The bright silver moon was overcast by the bright sun, which was just past its peak of midday. She knew this only by the faint aura forcing its way through the slate layer of clouds above her. There was a light breeze, carrying a refreshing coolness on its feathery fingers.

She stood there in silence, her mind blank, just enjoying this temporary gem of peace she had come across.

"Excuse me." Atai snapped out of her meditation-like state at the sound of a soft voice. She turned to meet a pair of brown eyes. Belle stood there. The Ex-gunner was garbed in the clothes made for the whores of the Harem, but, stitched across her large chest, and over her abdomen was Vigoro's crest, showing his ownership over her. Her face no longer held the sheer joy at life that it once had, and it showed in her eyes that she never smiled anymore.

Atai could only stare at her, horrified by the monstrous change in her old friend. This woman was only twenty-three.... She had been thirteen when she had been claimed by Vigoro....

"Yes?" Atai said weakly.

"I couldn't help but notice you amongst my old crew who were executed this morning, I was very touched by that, and I would like to know your name.... why, what's wrong?" Belle asked in concern as the older woman fell to her knees sobbing.

Atai couldn't believe it, she had completely forgotten them, now they were dead, and last night she had slept with the man who had ordered their deaths. Her friends.... Gone!

"Belle..." Atai said, ignoring the surprised look on the girl's face, "I'm so sorry! It is all my fault, everything is my fault! They are all dead because of me, and you... you bore Vigoro's son, and Marco has become a pawn of this Empire... all because of me!"

Belle had frozen, staring with her mouth open at the near-defeated woman. Her eyes filled with tears and in an instant she too had lowered herself and had thrown her arms around Atai's neck.

"Aika! Oh Aika! You came back!" she sobbed.

For several minutes the two sat huddled together, crying. Atai in total sorry and regret, and Belle in relief and joy. When the two had spent their emotional currency they stood together, as they had done years ago, gazing out over Soltis.

Belle told her of how she had mourned greatly for the deaths of her two young friends who had died quickly under Vigoro's hand, and how she had managed to hold on. Vigoro had insisted upon calling their young son Galcian, trying to beg favour of Ramirez by naming their son after the dead General. This, of course, didn't seem to work, making Ramirez take even little more notice of the boy than he may have done if he had been named otherwise.

"Despite Marco's loyalty to Ramirez, he has often watched out for either me or Galcian, almost like a big brother, but, still if Ramirez ordered him to kill my son, I fear he would not hesitate to do it." She said, then her eyes widened as she realised something.

"Aika....you too have a son, don't you?" She asked.

The tattooed woman smiled softly.

"Yes, little Vyse." She murmured.

"Did you use one of the studs in Ixa-Ness?" She asked, sceptically, not thinking that Aika would be the type to do that.

Aika paused. Should she tell her?

"Yes..... yes I did. I had drunk a little too much loqua, and fell into bed with a man who had caught my eye." She said, thinking that she wasn't totally lying, "I can't remember his name, poor Vyse grew up without a father."

Belle looked at her for a moment, before letting her suspicions drop. They stood like that for a while, gazing in silence out over the bleakness.

Suddenly the bracelets that still encircled Belle's wrists tugged sharply. The force pulled her around, and dragged her hands around the waist of the man behind her.

Vigoro sniggered as he watched Belle cringe slightly, and then he smirked up at the woman, who had been standing with her, The pale light from above catching a few strands of red amongst the dark hair, and his smirk widened, but first he would have to make sure.

Without a word he turned and left, Belle at his heels.

* * *

Vyse had not seen his mother. She had not been at the room when he arrived back. He had washed, and cleaned his wound from the day before, the idly enjoyed the rest of his free time. He wondered what it was that had gotten the Emperor so angry. The little boy ate and rested until it was time to return.

Vyse lurched to the side, barely avoiding the gliding sweep of the blade. It was clear that over the past few hours the man's temper had not abated in the least, Vyse was only just managing to avoid his attacks which were relentless, and he was getting no chance to mount an offensive of his own. Soon the boy found himself backed against the wall, the small dirk his only protection against the glorious mesh of death that Ramirez's blade was weaving around him.

Suddenly Vyse saw a small opening as the man raised his sword. He darted forward, managing to ease in a swift stab to the Lord's side before turning back to face him.

Ramirez growled in pain, surprised that the child had managed to break past his defences. He felt the muscles twinge in his arm, causing his blade to clatter to the floor. Vyse stopped, suddenly realising that the Emperor could be seriously hurt, and h saw tiny spots of blood dripping between his fingers.

"I'm sorry, I-"he began, but was cut off.

"Moons!" Hissed Ramirez.

Vyse gaped as he watched the man cast a Sacri spell, the stab wound closing neatly. In Ixa-Ness only the most skilled sorceresses had been able to cast spells like this.... Other than his mother, she had promised to teach him magic when he reached his tenth birthday.

Ramirez turned to smirk at him.

"Boy you have a natural talent with weaponry, however, if you hesitate every time you make a strike then your life will end swiftly. You have now drawn another's blood, it should become easier for you." He paused for a moment. "Come with me, I want to see you go up against some of my men, to see how you do."

Ramirez led the boy out of the Sparring Room, but, he had hardly taken two steps before he suddenly felt himself drench in a cold sweat and a sickening feeling of absolute fear came over him.

The feeling took the Silvite so completely by surprise that he doubled up, and gasped for breath.

"Are you alright?" Vyse asked, worried in case the wound had been more severe than the Emperor had anticipated.

"Fine." Snapped the Emperor, trying to ignore the growing terror. It must be from her.... He decided that it was none of his concern, he could not show weakness, particularly before the boy, and his men. Putting it to the back of his mind they again started off down the corridor.

Yes again, they did not get far before Ramirez cringed and clutched at his abdomen, it felt as if someone had struck him..... he drew in a long breath, before straightening up. This time Vyse said nothing, but looked concerned all the same.

Ramirez walked slowly, desperately trying to pay no heed to the pain and the now blind horror he felt.

Suddenly, the two stopped as they heard a shrill scream.

"That's... my mother!" Vyse hissed.


	12. Chapter 12

Wild-roze: Alrighty, and away we go!!!

* * *

Atai had stood, on that same balcony, for as long as she could before the chill breeze chivvied her inside. Once again, she found herself with little to do, and as she was not allowing her mind to drift to Him, so she decided wandering aimlessly was as good an option as any.

By now quite a while had passed since Belle had been dragged away, and Atai was starting to think that Vigoro would probably distracted sufficiently for the rest of the day, she did not enjoy looking over her shoulder all the time.

But, her heart sank as she rounded a corner, and saw him coming towards her, looking even more arrogant than he usually did. She lowered her eyes from him, and sped up, intent on walking right by him. Of course, things never went as planned.

"Just the one I was looking for." He said, stepping before her, effectively blocking her path.

Before she could retaliate, he had lifted her and hurled her across his broad shoulder, smacking her sharply on her behind, causing her to yelp in surprise and indignation.

Atai struggled wildly to get free of him, however his grip was too strong, and he pinned her flailing legs down. The few guards that they passed nodded curtly to him, smirking knowingly beneath their helmets.

"Put me down!" She shrieked at him, unable to sink her teeth in because of his leather coat, and he merely chuckled at her pounding fists on his spine. After what seemed an eternity for Atai she was flung roughly to the floor.

She noticed they had entered a room, one that she did not recognise, but one that she would never forget.

The walls were dark blue and hung with many finely woven, elegant tapestries, most of them depicting naked women being violated, and she looked away from them in disgust. In the corner of this room there was a massive bed, blue satin sheets lying silkily upon its surface, and she had been thrown onto a thick, soft carpet, stained with flecks of a strange red fluid which glistened wetly.

Atai felt ill when she realised it was blood, and even worse when she saw its source.

In the corner of the room, covering her face in shame, Belle sat sobbing, and upon seeing Atai, she howled louder in her misery. Her face was badly bruised and blood dripped from a gash in her cheek, from her nose and from her mouth. The clothes that she wore were also torn, and parts of her exposed body were badly marked. It was clear that she was newly raped.

"What the fuck have you done to her?!" Spat Atai, forgetting her own predicament.

Vigoro was upon her instantly, straddling her hips, and pinning her to the floor with his considerably larger weight.

"I can do what I like with what is mine. I merely got her to tell me a little secret, about you….. Red." He hissed, his eyes glinting victoriously at the sickening wave of fear he saw sweeping her lavender eyes. "The same thing I am going to do to you, just like I should have done all those years ago, just like I have been wanting to do."

With that he raised a balled fist and sent it crashing into her ribs, standing and allowing her to double up on the floor, unable to gasp in the air she needed. After a small fit of chocking, she coughed up a small mixture of spittle and blood, adding her fluids to the ruined carpet.

She managed to roll onto her knees in agony, but Vigoro was enjoying his fun. He kicked her in the side, sending her over on to her back once again, and, grabbing her by her throat, lifted her and literally tossed her onto the silken bed.

Belle moaned in sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Aika, I'm sorry!" She sobbed, going unheard by both the other inhabitants of the room. She seemed to be lost in her own mind as she rocked on her heels repeating it to herself.

Before Atai could move from the bed, Vigoro was on her again, sitting above her, her pinned her wrists over her head with one large hand, running the other up and down her thighs.

"Now, lets see if you taste as good as you look, Red. You don't know how long I have waited for this, you must be pretty good if you had Ramirez so enthralled with you." He said.

She felt nausea building within her, she could feel his arousal pressing into her abdomen, making his intentions more than clear. He swiftly reached up and tore her tunic from her torso, exposing her bare chest.

His mouth opened into a grin for a second, before it closed over her left breast.

Atai screamed, someone, anyone had to hear her. Someone had to help her….. she knew that if he had his way this night, then she would not live.

With a burst of strength, born out of desperation, she managed to wriggle one of her hands free, and instantly brought her nails clawing down his face. Vigoro sat up, both of his own hands flying to his damaged face.

Atai was instantly up, and a swift punch to his hardened groin sent him sprawling.

She swung her legs over the bed, but before she could take a step he had managed to pull himself together enough to grab hold of her streaming hair, and he wrenched he back onto the bed.

Ignoring the blood which ran down his face from the scratches she had left on him, he punched her again, using the time to rip the rest of her clothing away, rendering her totally naked before him. He couldn't help a smirk from crossing his face. Her figure was far more developed now, her chest larger, and her hips more defined from bearing a child…… the child! He must belong to Ramirez!

But it didn't matter, Ramirez didn't even know who she was, and, once he was done with her, he would personally throw that little bastard from the tower of Soltis.

Vigoro easily cast away his close fitting trousers, allowing her to see just how excited he was.

She cringed away from him, but he grabbed her ankles and dragged her beneath him.

"Now your mine! Little One!" he sneered, using the affectionate name given to her by Ramirez.

"Never!" She howled, and reached down, and grabbed his member, then, she squeezed, hard, and twisted sharply, digging in her nails for all she was worth.

Vigoro screamed in absolute agony and reeled back. Atai smirked, ignoring the physical pain her own body was going through. She raised her hips and opened her legs, placing her feet on his thighs.

'Moons, give me strength!' She thought desperately.

Then, mightily, she straightened her legs, pushing him away from her, whilst wrenching on his stiffened shaft with all the effort she could summon.

There was a disgusting, slippery, sucking, tearing sound.

Vigoro fell from her, and off the bed, clutching his crotch which was streaming blood, almost passing out from the pain.

Atai also fell back, her hands covered with the man's red fluids, his penis still clutched tightly in one palm. Only then did she become aware of her own incredible injuries. Several broken ribs made her chest feel like it was on fire, bruises and cuts littered her body and face.

She closed her eyes, a small smile of victory briefing her face, but it faded quickly, as she watching in disbelief as Vigoro staggered shakily to his legs, tears streaming from his eyes at the unbearable pain.

Deep hatred filled his eyes. Atai managed to scramble to her knees, brandishing his genitals like some kind of weapon, however, this did not stop the stunning backhand he delivered to her from sending her over the other side of the bed and into unconsciousness.

Vigoro gasped in a shuddering breath and collapsed once again, his energy spent, drifting in and out of oblivion.

Belle sat in the corner, not seeing the bloody carnage around her, her mind consumed by her sorrow.

* * *

Ramirez knew where the sound had come from, the only one who had his quarters in this area was Vigoro. His blood grew heated as he thought of that man's hands on his property. Father and son had silently sped down the corridors. Every now and then the Emperor doubled up in either pain, or fear but forced himself on, despite the overwhelming need to be sick.

The boy didn't know the way, so every time Ramirez slowed, he was forced to as well, his short patience swiftly ebbing. Finally they reached a door, and the boy knew his mother was beyond it. He reached to open it, but suddenly blackness surrounded him and he fell unconscious on the floor.

Ramirez looked at him, he knew what would be seen beyond, and no child should see his mother like that. His eyes narrowed as he entered.

What he saw, surprised even him. Vigoro's whore sat in the corner, her mind had clearly deserted her, blood was everywhere, who's it was the Lord did not know, at first, then he saw its main host.

He smirked as he glared down at the now neutered Vigoro who lay clutching his groin which was continuously leaking gore, weak and unable to stand. He knelt next to him, careful not to tarnish his immaculate clothes with his general's fluids.

"Where is she Vigoro?" He asked quietly, his eyes the only thing that gave away his deadliness.

Vigoro looked at him bleakly and allowed a ragged smirk to trace his lips.

"Killed her." He gasped.

Ramirez's heart pounded agonizingly hard, and his green eyes narrowed to mere slivers, with one gloved hand he grabbed the man's neck and slammed him into the wall in fury, instantly knocking him out.

He stood and looked around, his eyes landing on a pair of bare feet that were protruding around the corner of the bed. Within seconds he was beside her. Barely able to contain his anger as he looked at her.

Her bedraggled hair, now clearly bronze lay sprawled around her, her body naked her chest marked from Vigoro's teeth and hands, one or two of her ribs poked out at odd angles and blood trickled from her mouth, the generals rather pathetic looking genitalia clutched in her hand.

For a moment he didn't dare to touch her, her body still, and he thought perhaps she was indeed dead. But, after a moment he saw a fractional rise and fall of her lungs, and a rather new emotion to him, hope, flooded him.

He tore the blood stained silk sheet from Vigoro's bed and wrapped her in it, careful not to hurt her already abused body.

He pried the soft fleshy item from her hands and threw it at Vigoro.

'Something for him to wake up to.' He thought icily to himself. Then he stood, his woman cradled almost protectively in his arms.

He walked to Belle, gaining her attention by kicking her.

"You, up on your feet!" He snapped.

It took Belle several moments to realise that she was being addressed by the Emperor himself, but, as soon as she saw her old friend she again burst into hysterical tears. Ramirez snarled, kicking her again, he didn't have time for this.

"Follow me and bring her son!" he demanded.

He watched the snivelling woman as she gingerly got to her feet, her ragged clothes hanging from her pathetically. He curtly turned and left the room with her, and waited until he saw that she had lifted the boy and was following him.

* * *

Aika cracked her eyes open. Breathing was much easier now, now that these bandages were around her chest, supporting her ribs. Her hair was warm and damp, much redder now that it had been after its previous wash….

She blinked…..

Bandages?

She sat up, wincing, and looking around her.

"Mum!" Vyse was at her side in an instant, careful not to hug her in case he hurt her further.

For a moment Aika ignored him, realising where they were; the ornate room of Ramirez, and she was back in his bed.

Vyse sat on a chair beside her, his hair ruffled, he had clearly dozed off while watching over her.

Aika smiled at her son. Then, she remembered what had happened.

Automatically, she looked down at herself. She was dressed in a filmy, delicate looking bed robe, which she sourly noted had the Emperor's crest on it. All traces of blood were gone, and she had to just make sure that she was still no longer holding Vigoro's torn penis. The cuts and bruises that had stained her flesh, were gone, but every time she moved, agonising shafts zig-zagged across her chest, making breathing a painful task.

She couldn't help it. At the thought of so nearly being raped by that monster, she broke down, tears streaming from her lavender orbs, her arms hugging her shoulders. Vyse climbed onto the bed and silently looped his own arms around her neck, and instantly Aika pulled him into her, cradling him desperately against her, rocking gently as she sobbed.

After a good while, she stopped, and smartly wiped away the traces of dampness from her cheeks.

"Vyse, how did I…We, get here?" she asked him.

Vyse growled.

"I'm not sure. Me and Emps got to the room where we heard your scream come from, but then the bastard knocked me out. When I woke up he was carrying you out of his washroom in that robe…. I think he gave you a bath…" He said, sounding rather angry that the Emperor had had the gall to undress his mother and wash her! Little knowing that his mother and Ramirez had done far more than just see each others bodies.

Aika sat back, smiling faintly, that would be something to rub in his face, especially after he had proclaimed his lack of feelings towards her this morning. She sighed, catching sight of herself in the large mirror on the wall.

"Vyse, I'm going to be using my other name from now on." She murmured, "I don't think I can really call myself Atai anymore, look at me, I've turned back into myself." She said, finally casting off the one known as Atai of Ixa-Ness, once again embracing the identity of Aika of The Blue Rogues.

* * *

Wild-Roze: So, rather brutal and quite sexual. But, now that Vigoro is pretty much out of commission, how is the whole Aika/Ramirez thing gonna progress? And when the heck is Ramirez gonna stop being a dumbass and realise Vyse is his son??? I guess You'll have to wait and find out! 


	13. Chapter 13

Wild-Roze: Ok, well I hope u like this chapter.

* * *

Confusion.

What other word could describe what she was feeling? Confusion between gratitude, hatred, love and resentment. Gratitude for his assistance. Hatred for his arrogance, and his cruelty. Love for what she knew he could be. And resentment for helping her, despite the fact that she had needed it.

Aika sat in the Mess in Soltis, on a small table, Belle sat with her, the two women had been silent for a while, their two sons had gone off together, after a brief introduction the two little boys had gotten on surprisingly well, and Galcian had offered to show Vyse around the various parts of Soltis that he had not yet seen. She sighed.

"What am I going to do Belle?" She asked. She had told Belle the truth, after all she trusted this woman more than anyone else, and after both experiencing Vigoro's lustful wrath, she felt it was only right. She could not keep such secrets locked away within her anymore, the tension over the last nine ten years had built up within her, thought of him, and thoughts of her son growing up without a father. So, after promptly leaving Ramirez's room she had sought out Belle and poured her heart out.

Her friend was silent, staring down into the swirling marble table top, as if lost in its depths. Aika watched her for several moments, until finally Belle raised her head. The chocolate coloured eyes were filled with tears.

"Aika, how can you love the man who has reduced the Blue Rogues to this?" She breathed quietly, her voice trembling as she tugged on the collar around her neck.

Aika opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't, and, overcome with emotion, she let the hot fluids roll down her cheeks. Neither of them knew what to say, and sat there for a long time, wrapped in their own pains and torments.

"Aika," The exquisite lavender eyes met with Belle's, "I know that everything that we once had, our friends, our homes, they were all destroyed long ago. It has been hard, very hard to survive in this new world, but this new world is what we are stuck with now, whether we like it, or not. So many have nothing, so many would love to have what you could give yourself. A beautiful son, and a man who will bind himself to you, as I believe the Emperor will. Our past lives are over, and we must learn to make the best of it, and learn to settle under this new rule. It has been a long time since any major skirmishes have broken out, people are starting to live under the law of Soltis, and in time, I believe that people will come to respect and gladly obey Ramirez." She said, in a sad tone. "So, Aika, I think you should make the best of your situation, I think you should go to Ramirez, tell him about his son, he has a right to know."

Gratitude welled in Aika, and she smiled gently at the younger woman through her Ixa-Ness tattoos.

"Thank you Belle." She murmured, her voice heavy and choked.

Aika slowly stood up.

"I'm sure you will not want to be going back to your room, unless Ramirez has killed him, Vigoro will have bled to death, or he will still be alive. You and your son are welcome to share our room." She said, before turning and leaving, without waiting for a response.

Aika shifted uncomfortably in her bandages as she walked, at least Ramirez had healed the various wounds on the outside of her body, but inside…

Amongst the storm of hatred and fury, and resentment, there was one small portion of her heart that clung to that one tender softness, that feeling of love towards the man who had taken her innocence and her soul. She didn't know what to do, and allowed her feet to carry her where they would.

Still in over ten years…. She had still not forgotten her first love, Vyse, and the terrible, wonderful guilt she had felt at betraying him and her friends, letting them down, and allowing Ramirez to take her… no… not allowing him to…. Wanting him to.

She smiled softly, allowing her memories of how her life once had been to surface.

After loosing her parents when she was little, Vyse's mother and father had always looked out for her, and Vyse had been her closest friend. His cocky grin, his slightly arrogant nature, his cheerfulness, the way he never thought of himself, but always of others…. The way he never gave up.

She frowned as she saw where her idle feet had led her. The ornate double doors of Ramirez's room.

She glanced around, surprised that there seemed to be so little security in this area, she guessed it was because Ramirez could more than hold his own against anyone who might try and break into his personal quarters.

Belle's words came back to her…

"tell him about his son, he has a right to know."

… She sighed, and knocked lightly, not really wanting to be heard.

Of course, things never went as planned. Barely a moment later, the door was flung open, and she was faced with the Emperor who looked to be in a particularly foul mood.

Brief surprise passed across his hard features before he looked steadily into her eyes….. the eyes he had remembered so well.

"Ramirez…" She paused when she noticed his face sour at her use of his first name, and smirked slightly. "I mean, _Master_, I need to speak with you."

"Speak then." He said plainly, making no move to allow her access.

"In_side_?" She asked as if she was speaking to a two year old.

The Silvite narrowed his eyes and stiffly stepped aside and led her in, nudging the door closed behind her. Then faced her silently, arms crossed.

Aika took this as a sign that she should talk.

"First of all," she murmured, lowering her gaze, "I would like to thank you for my life."

She felt a wave of unspeakable guilt wash over her, at thanking this man for anything, particularly saving her, after all, she had once begged him to take her life.

"I don't care about you!" Snarled Ramirez as if she were insane, "It was a matter of principle, you belong to me, and I do not want others touching my property! So you can save your meaningless thanks." The Emperor knew that what he said was not true, the moment he had seen her the way she had been…. Naked, and abused… something other than ownership had stirred in him. He had never experienced emotions like this, so he was unsure of what they were. He had recognised a few; fierce rage, anger beyond words, and something he knew to be concern. He watched as the words hit her, he expected her to explode and start screaming at him, he was in the mood for a verbal battle at the moment. Her eyes dimmed and she allowed them to drop to the floor, this was the only thing that gave away the amount of hurt he had just caused her, this seemed to trigger an almost painful reaction in his breast, but he stood firm, determined not to show it.

"And, secondly," She continued in a quieter tone, "I need to talk to you, about Vyse."

Ramirez smirked, remembering his victory over the pathetic air pirate. He took no huge amounts of joy in killing, he did not do it for fun. He did it for revenge, he did it to gain obedience, and he did it to make a point. But, he had taken a large amount of pleasure from taking the Blue Rogue's life. He refocused on the present, realising that she was not talking about her dead love, but her son. This made him narrow his eyes, the thought of the boy, the boy who was not his made him seethe.

"I need to tell you about his father…" She said, glancing at him.

"You need to tell me nothing!" He barked, anger the most forefront emotion in his voice… backed by perhaps jealousy. "The boy is not mine, that is all there is to it!"

Aika blinked. Was he really that blind? Could he not see the uncanny resemblance?

"Actually Ramirez," She said, watching as a strange thing happened, a glimmer of what she perceived to be hope shot into his eyes at her objection to his statement. "Vyse, _is_ your son."

For a moment, the Lord was silent, and Aika watched as a score of unnamed feelings flashed through his emerald eyes.

In a second he had stepped forward, gripping her forearms painfully hard, glaring into her eyes.

"Do not lie to me woman!" he said, his voice almost a whisper.

She winced in his grip.

"I'm _not_ lying!" She breathed.

There was a sudden, sharp tap on the door. Ramirez glared at Aika for a second, before he released her and turned. Rubbing her arms, she looked to see who it was, and her eyes narrowed. Marco stood at the door, and Vyse was with him. he didn't seem to notice her.

He instantly went down on one knee.

"Emperor Ramirez, this boy claims that his mother goes both by the name of Atai of Ixa-ness and also By… Aika of the Blue Rogues." He said, still bowing.

"That's right, I came back Marco, and I can tell you that I'm not impressed with the way you have grown up."

The red head of the man snapped up, and his mouth fell open when he saw Aika, arms akimbo, and glaring down at him. His persona quickly changed however, eyes narrowing, and resentment building.

"You left me here!" he snarled, standing without permission.

Vyse stood, confused at the scene that unravelled before him.

"How little faith do you have in me Marco? Did you really think I wouldn't come back?" She said, her anger, too, rising.

"For ten years? Yeah, I was beginning to wonder!" he said.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Look at what you have become Marco, don't you remember the times aboard the Delphinus?" She asked, her voice softer now.

"Enough!" Snapped Ramirez, "I will not have you trying to poison the minds of my Admiral, Marco, leave the boy here with us." He said.

"His mind is already poisoned beyond help if he cant even remember who it was who brought down the Rains of destruction upon Valua!"

"Leave!" Yelled Ramirez at Marco who seemed to be blinking hard, keeping back tears. Still, he managed to snap his heels smartly together, and turn, closing the door.

Silence deafened the three in the room. Aika scowled at Ramirez, Ramirez Glared at her, and Vyse, he scowled at both of them.

After a long pause, it was finally broken by the confused little boy.

"Hey! What is going on here? Mum! How do these people know you?"

Aika looked at her son, and sighed.

"Vyse, all your life we have lived in Ixa-Ness, but, before you were born, I was not an Ixa-Ness Demon. I once… lived… here in Soltis." She said, glancing at Ramirez, hoping that he would help her explain their situation, but, he just watched silently. "You see, there was a terrible war, and many of my friends were killed, including the man who I loved, and always have, the one who I named you after."

Ramirez's growl did not go unnoticed by the pair.

"Now, after the war, I came here, at first, I was going to be a slave, but, then… I … well…. The Emperor here, he …. Made sure that I ….." She struggled to find the words that would help the nine year old to understand.

"I took her as my personal servant." Ramirez stated bluntly, receiving a furious glare from the red haired woman.

"Vyse, what you really need to know is… that your father…he…"

The door burst open, Marco once again stood there.

"Lord, I just met Vigoro, he was slumped in the corridor outside his quarters, he's naked and… his…" Marco winced as he thought of Vigoro's state.

"I am fully aware of the Generals condition. Drag him back inside his room and make sure he stays there, but first, take this boy back to his quarters. You," He said, pointing at Aika, "come with me."

Aika watched, speechless as Marco led Vyse away, and, once they were gone she rounded on Ramirez.

"Why in Deep Sky did you send him away! He is your son! He needs to know!" She screeched.

Ramirez looked at her.

"Little One, what your telling me, is it the truth?" he said, his eyes seeming to penetrate her to the core.

"Yes Ramirez, Vyse is your son, can you not see it?" She breathed.

He smirked.

"The boy will make a fine Emperor one day." He said. "But for now, you will come with me." He said, motioning for her to follow him.

Aika stood, if anything, even more confused than she had been before, and, with a resigned sigh, she fell into step behind him.

* * *

Vyse stared up at Marco, his lavender eyes curious.

"What are you looking at Kid?" Marco asked sourly, as he led the boy back to his quarters.

"How do you know my mother?" He questioned.

Marco grunted.

"We go a long way back." Was all he could think to say.

"Hmmm." Vyse had stopped, consequently forcing Marco to stop too.

"What are you doing Kid? Come with me!" He snapped.

"I need a favour." Vyse said, ignoring Marco's request, "I need you to help me get my mum and the Emperor together."

"What?!" Marco stammered, shocked.

"Think about it, Emps seems to be the moody type who hasn't had a woman in years. My mum hasn't been with a man my entire life, and the other women in the tribe started to get desperate after only a few months." He said. "They are both obviously lonely, and they would be perfect together!" He said, his eyes triumphant.

Marco frowned…. If Aika had not had intercourse with a man the entire time she had been away from Soltis… then….. Marco looked at the boy. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. Ramirez's son!

The felt compelled to go down on one knee before the Prince, but stopped himself, the boy clearly had no idea who his father was. The man grinned, he knew the Emperor would not usually thank him for meddling in his love life, but he thought that in this case, he could probably get away with it.

"Alright Vyse, I'll do my best, but we may find that we don't need to even do anything." He said.

'So that was why Aika left.' He remembered how guilty she had felt for failing in the initial fight against Ramirez, he couldn't imagine how she felt after she fell in love, and into his bed with him. No wonder she left.

Marco glanced down at the boy again, seeing him in a new light. Now seeing him as the future Emperor.

* * *

Vigoro had never know pain like this. The pounding agonies which constantly seared through his groin and lower body were enough to make him swim in and out of consciousness, and when awake, he screamed from the unbearable torment his body was going through.

He remembered staggering into the corridor, covered in his still-flowing blood, with the intentions of getting to the infirmary, however, he had passed out, and now awoke to find himself back in his room again. However, this time he was not alone. He groaned, as his eyes wandered up the curvy body, and into the lavender pools, filled with loathing.

"H-hey, Red.." He managed to choke out.

Aika had never thought herself to be a ruthless killer before, but now, holding the elegant blade Ramirez had handed her, she felt a swell of longing to cut this man's throat. She sneered down at him, and came to stand over him.

"Look at you now Vigoro, just look at you now." She said, and delivered a stunning boot to the remnants of his crotch. Vigoro screamed, a blood vessel in his eye exploding, and turning his whites a sickly red, he then rolled over and vomited profusely.

She stood over him, and smiled.

_Ramirez stood over him, and laughed in triumph, he had won and his Lord Galcian was avenged! Vyse was dead_

Aika gasped and staggered away from Vigoro. For the first time she seemed to open her eyes and see the pain she had inflicted, and the vision of Ramirez standing above her dead love came to her, just as she had been standing over Vigoro, willing to take his life. The blade thumped into the carpeted floor, point first. This was not her, how could she have allowed hate to engulf her so. She looked down, she was still dressed in the bed robe that Ramirez had dressed her in, she had been ignoring the lustful glances she had been receiving all day. But, now the delicate material was splattered with small spots of blood, staining it grossly.

She sank to the floor, and sobbed, her noises mingling with the agonised groans of the former General.

* * *

When Aika finally emerged from the room, she was red eyed, and Ramirez, who had waited patiently outside quirked a brow at her.

"You told me that his life was mine to do what I like with. I want him healed, if he can be, then I want him to be stripped of him post as General, and I want him to be made into Belle's personal slave to do what she likes with, and if that includes killing him then so be it." She said, almost robotically.

Ramirez stepped forward so her body was flush against his, and he held her gaze for a time.

"You are weak Little One, you know that Vigoro's whore will never order the execution of the father of her spawn." He said.

"Be it as the Moons would like it." She murmured.

"The Moons now obey only one voice, Little One, mine, and I say that you shall never, never leave my side again." He said, his voice low.

* * *

Wild-Roze: Okies, that was that. Hope u liked, and btw, thanks again everyone, I've got all my fingers crossed that this gets into the Elites, it will be such an honour! 


	14. Chapter 14

Wild-Roze: Okies, here we go. BTW if its crap you will have to forgive me, heh I've just drunk a can of cider rather quickly :P Oh yeah, and people, the reason I am able to update quickly is because I already have up to chapter 16.... A couple of my fics got removed, so I couldn't post, but hopefully you'll find the evil surprise comming to be quite....well... I'm not going to say anything. But, if you join up on My Favorite Games Forum, then you will find it there.... search for it on google :D its maily about DBZ tho... anyway, so thats how i update quickly :P

* * *

She drowsily came to, she lay, naked, barely covered by the sheets, a hand reaching over her hips, the fingers absently tracing patterns on her abdomen, warm breath rustling the feathery hairs at the nape of her neck. 

The red hair was sprawled like liquid bronze over the crumpled pillows, a sea stained by the setting of the sun, her bare back to him, her spine and shoulder blades perfectly defined, the smoke-light blankets curling over her thighs. He sensed her stir and drew her back into his chest, and nipped, gently at the scar on her neck.

How she wanted to roll into his embrace and repeat the actions of the previous night, but she didn't.

"We need to tell him, you know that." She breathed, keeping her eyes closed, and, as she expected, silence greeted her in response. "If you had seen him grow up…. How much he has longed for a father…."

Still silence, just the continuous twirling fingers, tracing her skin.

"Ramirez, what happens now?" She asked. "My friends who were not already your slaves were executed yesterday, and yet, I continue to lie with you, I don't understand why."

"Now, Little One, we will inform the Prince of his heritage." He said.

* * *

Again, Aika had not returned to their room. Vyse, of course was naturally worried about his mother, especially after what had happened yesterday, he did not want her to be attacked again. Belle and Galcian had shared his room. The boy, his senior by a few months, was good company. The little boys had sparred with wooden sword for a while, matching each other almost blow for blow, but, Galcian with his slight height advantage, had eventually won over the child from Ixa-Ness. 

However, at that moment in time, his mind was occupied with other things aside from his newest friend. Plans had been made, and Marco had arranged everything, the young Admiral seemed happy to do whatever Vyse told him to, and soon enough all was ready. Marco had also told him not to worry, and that Aika was safe.

Vyse smiled. His mother and the Emperor, what a perfect match! He had rather taken to the blonde haired man, he was proud and strong. There was about an hour until he put his plans into action, so he went to find Tatina.

The young tribes woman was located in the Harem, of course, Vyse had no idea of the purpose of the room filled with scantily clad females, but he knew that this was the place he could find many of the women he had known from birth, who had also been brought here from Ixa-Ness.

After finding her, he delightedly revealed his plans to her.

"What?! Little Atai and the Emperor? What are you thinking child!" Tatina said, obviously shocked.

"Mum wants to be called Aika now." He said, "But think about it. I know the Emperor is supposed to be all evil, but if he and Mum get together, it can only be good, she isn't gonna let him carry on with all the executions and the slavery is she?" he asked.

"Vyse, the Emperor has had Drachma and the others executed, do you really want your mother with a man who did that to the people who raised you?" She asked.

Vyse's mouth fell open. He had completely forgotten about the death sentence ordered on the crew of the Delphinus, and it had already been carried out?!

His lavender eyes filled with tears.

"But…" He found no syllables to form the words he needed.

Tatina watched, as the sadness was clearly replaced by anger. The boy stood and stormed from the Harem.

* * *

"Lord, Your urgent presence is requested in the banquet hall, there is trouble, and Aika is involved." Marco said, his voice filled with dread, on bended knee before the Emperor. 

Ramirez's eyes narrowed. Who would be foolish enough to harm her? She had left not long ago to locate their son. Growling, the Silvite stormed past Marco, a black cloak swirling around him.

If it was Vigoro…..But how could it be? The man was taken to the infirmary only last night, and he had ordered that no magic be used to cure him, how could he have recovered so quickly, and be strong enough to attack Aika?

Marco dogged the Emperor's heels till he reached the doors of the titanic banquet hall, he looked around, Vyse was not yet here, Marco knew that the boy wanted to oversee the evening from afar to check that everything went as planned.

Ramirez stormed through the doors and stopped.

She was certainly there, but no one else was, and she looked vastly irritated. The table on which she was leaning her hip on was strewn with such a variety of different dishes, and their scents all mixed together, mingling to produce a highly intoxicating aroma.

"Marco! You said Vyse was here, and that he was in trouble! What's going on?!" She snapped when she saw the Admiral.

In response Marco grinned.

"Your son has taken it upon himself to arrange a date for the two of you." He said simply, then stepped back, and closed the doors.

"That boy has some nerve, meddling in the lives of his superiors." Ramirez, irritation evident in his voice.

Aika merely laughed.

"Ha! I realised he wanted a father figure, I didn't realise he was so desperate that he would set me up." She said, clearly finding the whole scenario amusing.

"Its not funny, woman. The boy must be disciplined if he is to become Emperor." The Lord said.

"He has lived in the Jungle his entire life, you really think you will be able to tame him?" She asked.

He smirked, and strode up to her until she was caught between him and the table.

"I tamed you didn't I?" he growled.

She resisted the urges he awoke within her at their close countenance.

"Maybe so, but he has more of you in him than you know. He doesn't like to be told what to do, by anyone, taming him will prove a far greater challenge than you could imagine Ramirez." She looked into his steely eyes. "But before you start on taming him, you have to tell him you are his father," She smiled softly, "I'm sure he'll accept you straight away."

Suddenly the doors flew open. Something shot in and collided with the Emperor, the sudden connection sending him sprawling. Whatever it was started pounding his chest and face with surprisingly hard blows.

"Vyse, stop!" Aika called, rushing forward trying to restrain her young son, but she couldn't get close enough.

Ramirez was quick to regain his bearings, nimbly catching the smaller hands in his, the Lord stood, holding the squirming boy before him by his two wrists.

"Let go of me you fucking bastard! You killed my friends! You killed them!" He yelled, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Vyse!" The little boy paused at the sound of his mother's voice, seeming to notice her for the first time.

"Mum! Run, he'll kill you too!"

"Vyse!" She yelled again.

"I hate you! I hate you!" He screamed, trying to kick out at the tall Silvite.

"No!" Snarled Ramirez, those words seemed to instil an awful sickness within him, he had not felt anything like it since the night he felt Aika give birth, and he thought she had died. "I refuse to be hated by my own son!"

That moment seemed frozen in time.

"What?!" Breathed Vyse.

"Let him go Ramirez!" Aika said, desperately trying to regain some control of the situation.

As soon as his feet touched the floor, he stepped forward again, clearly still intent on hurting this man as much as possible. But, he found he could not go on, as his mother's slim arms had encircled his bare torso, pulling him back.

"Vyse, stop for one minuet and listen." She said.

Ramirez stood, with his arms folded. He couldn't help but glare slightly at his son, the boy had the worst timing.

"He's lying!" The boy yelled, "Mum?"

"Listen." She said again. "Vyse, all you life you have wanted me to tell you about your father, well now I'm going to, and I'm only going to tell you once, so I suggest you don't interrupt me." She said sternly, the child seemed to get the message and remained in stony silence.

"What the Emperor is saying is true, Vyse, he is your father, I never told you because the information was dangerous in many ways, if it became common knowledge, it would get out, and many, many people would come for you, either to kidnap or kill you, trying to ransom you off to the Empire. Ramirez had no idea he had a son until we were brought here, he didn't even know I was still alive. But, now you know, I'm sorry I've kept it from you for so long." She said.

"So…. your really my dad?!" Vyse breathed in awe, after a considerable pause, staring at the tall man with in a new light.

"So it would seem." Ramirez said shortly.

The boy lowered his eyes.

"Sorry…… about just now, I was just angry…."

"Boy your attempt to harm me was futile, there is no need to offer me an apology." He said, "But, you have great strength for one your age, and that is only right, seeing as you are the Prince of Soltis."

Vyse's mouth fell open, and had to glance at his mother for conformation, and at her nod he smiled in complete disbelief.

"Me, a Prince?" He gasped, unsure how to really express his child-like excitement.

"Of course, you. I have no other heir." Ramirez said. "But, be warned boy, your life is not getting any easier, your training will double, and you shall be tutored in the art of magic and battle."

Vyse seemed to have stopped listening, his young mind still trying to grasp the fact the he was the Prince, and would one day rule the entire world of Arcadia.

* * *

Wild-Roze: so, its all good, they are all one nice big family. Hmm, the next chapter may take a while, if there is one, I might make this the end, but probably not, I'll think of some more stuff. 


	15. Chapter 15

Wild-Roze: Okies, well here you go :D

* * *

Vyse grinned arrogantly , holding the sword lightly in one hand, letting the tip drop, not really caring for his defence. His eyes swept over to Galcian who was panting against the wall, then back to his father, with whom he was sparring. He made half an attempt to block a sweep from his opponents blade, managing to avoid it marginally.

Why should he worry about being hurt? He was a Prince, his father would not let him die while sparring.

Vyse cried out, a sliver of blood trickling from his mouth, and Ramirez sharply withdrew the sword from his son's side where he had embedded it. Vyse collapsed to his knees, wheezing for air, his side on fire.

"If you think I am going to spare you a quarter when training you are mistaken, if you do not survive mere sparring, you do not deserve to be the Emperor." Vyse heard him say.

It was only the morning after he had found out, and true to his word Ramirez has forced his son out of bed very early, along with Galcian and gone at them vigorously.

Vyse squeezed his eyes shut, a droplet of moisture escaping and rolling down his cheek at the agony.

"That wound is not fatal, and I am not going to heal you, it will be a lesson learned when you are next able to spar." Ramirez said.

Vyse managed to get shakily to his feet. So his father really wasn't going to go easy on him, and if he was going to be cocky and arrogant, he was going to learn the hard way…. He winced, and the painful way.

The Emperor glared at Galcian.

"Out." He said shortly, and instantly the little boy obeyed, swiftly bowing to his Lord and Prince.

"Here," Ramirez muttered, passing his son an Imperial Uniform, bearing Ramirez's crest on it. "I need to address my men, you and your mother have to be there as it concerns you. They do not yet know that you are both mine, and so would not hesitate to kill you." Ramirez also gave him a roll of bandages, to bind his side with.

The Silvite stood and gazed out of the window, listening to the occasional hisses of pain as Vyse cleaned his wound. He was thinking mildly about what race the boy would be. He himself was a Silvite, but what was Aika? She had lived all her life on Pirate Isle, which was just visible a little to the South, and fell under the soft light of the Silver Moon. However, her colouring was distinctly crimson, and would suggest that she came from the region of Nasr, under the bloody Red Moon. Ramirez came to the conclusion that although she had never resided in the awesome city which had once floated almost as high as the moons themselves, she was a Silvite. This thought definitely pleased him, knowing that someone with such fire and passion within her was one of his own race.

He turned back to his son, and smirked. The boy didn't realise how like his father he looked when Ramirez had been under the command of Galcian. Vyse definitely looked like royalty, and he seemed to know it. He grinned and looked down at himself.

"I can't remember the last time I actually wore something on my top half, normally I just wear those leather breeches." He said, trying to get used to the feel of material around his torso.

"Boy, you look impressive." He said honestly, "Now, I want you to find Marco, then tell him to gather all my men into the Throne Room, wait there for me."

Without another word his father swept past him, clearly going to find Aika.

Vyse was able to find the Admiral quickly, and when Marco saw him he instantly bowed.

"My Prince?" He asked, curious to the boy's arrival, stunned at his appearance.

"Don't call me that!" Vyse said automatically. "My name is Vyse." He was surprised at himself, he would have thought he would enjoy be called Prince by others. "My father wants all his men to go to the Throne Room."

"Yes, Vyse." Marco said, bowing his head, "If you wait here I shall come back and escort you there myself."

"I know the way to the Throne Room." The little boy said, a little of his royal arrogance returning, "I am the Prince you know."

Marco shook his head as he watched the boy dressed in the impressive uniform strut off.

'What a perfect mix between his father and mother.' The Admiral thought mildly, 'And what a great Emperor he will make.'

* * *

Vyse was pleased when he reached the massive double doors to the Throne Room quickly, he approached them, noticing the two armoured guards there.

"Beat it kid, slaves are not allowed in this area of Soltis!" One snapped, sneering behind his helmet.

Vyse grinned.

"I have specific orders from the Emperor." He said, taking a few steps forward.

"Don't make me laugh, boy! Lord Ramirez does not allow anyone into the Throne Room unless he is already in there."

The other guard had been looking carefully at the little boy and finally he spoke.

"How is it that such a young child qualifies to wear the Emperor's crest and the Imperial uniform of a General?" He asked, and Vyse's grin broadened.

"The brat probably stole it!" The other chipped in.

"Like I said, I have specific orders, Admiral Marco is summoning all troops, Emps has something to tell you all, and he told me to come here and wait for him."

"How dare you speak of the Emperor in such a way!? You shall address him as all lowly messenger boys like you should, as Master!" The first guard literally screamed.

"And you, shall address my son as scum like you should address their Prince." A cold voice hissed.

"L-Lord Ramirez!" The two guards instantly fell on bended knee. "What do you mean; your son, sir?"

Ramirez smirked coldly.

"I mean what I say, and you shall not question it."

Vyse smiled, that joyous feeling of power engulfing him. His mother stood beside Ramirez, clearly not impressed with the clothing she was wearing. As her leather outfit from Ixa-Ness was still in shreds from her rushed attempts to allow him access, Aika was wearing something not unlike Belleza had once worn. With her hair still darkened from the black pigment, and a distasteful frown on her face, she looked very intimidating, as her eyes shone out from behind her tattoos.

"Yes Lord." The guard said obediently, opening the doors and allowing the trio access.

Vyse, when they entered, realised why his father allowed no one in. Zelos, floated above the Throne, although Vyse had seen him before, the awe that this mighty creature would one day follow his command struck him anew. The six Moon Crystals: Silver, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Purple were lavishly embedded into the marble floor, enabling their holder to command the Gigas, and the Throne stood in the centre of it all.

"He's so powerful…" Murmured Aika, "No wonder we could not destroy him."

"You will both remain silent during my announcement, is that clear?" The Emperor said sternly.

Aika sneered.

"Yes _Master_." She said sarcastically.

Ramirez merely shot her a withering glance and went and sat on his throne, his eyes closed. Aika sighed and sat beside the throne, remembering how she had done the same, while watching her friends being branded. Vyse came and sat with her, and she idly stroked her son's hair as she wondered what it was Ramirez had to say to his troops.

* * *

It didn't take long for the assembly to congregate. Despite the fact that the entire room filled with armoured men, Aika knew that this was not the total limit of Ramirez's force, these were probably only his officers, each with squads and details under their command, possibly thousands strong. Neat ranks were formed before the Throne, and, Marco now as the highest ranking there was at the front.

"Parade, attention!" He shouted. There was a deafening, thunderous sound as hundreds of pairs of shoes snapped together in unison.

Marco then tuned and bowed low to Ramirez, indicating all was ready for him to begin.

At his own leisure Ramirez stood and came forwards, and slowly mulled over the words he was going to say.

"General Vigoro has been demoted, he is no longer a soldier, but a common slave, so no more orders will be taken from him, he is now the personal slave of his previous whore, Belle, and their Son Galcian, the same measure of respect will be shown to each of them."

Aika smiled softly, Ramirez was a man of his word, and his codes of honour were everything to him.

"Further more, I would like to introduce you to your Empress, Aika." He said, and gestured over his shoulder at the red haired woman sitting on the cold floor behind him.

Aika's mouth, along with every other mouth in the room, fell open. Empress?! Her? She saw the Silvite smirk at her response.

"And my son and heir to the Throne of Soltis, Vyse. You shall address both of these people with reverence, and obey them without question."

The two who were still prone at the base of the magnificent throne, seemed to be unable to allow the enormity of the words sink in. In their lowly positions at that moment, they hardly looked like figures of authority, sensing this, Aika swiftly stood, nudging her son to do the same. In their Royal garments, they looked out over the shocked crowd.

"Parade, to you knees!" Shouted Marco, without gaining permission to talk.

Without hesitation every minion of Soltis humbled themselves before that tattooed Blue Rogue and the boy from Ixa-Ness.

"Admiral Marco," Said Ramirez, "From this day you are promoted to General, and shall take Vigoro's place in authority."

Marco bowed his head as a sign of acknowledgement and thanks.

"Runners will be sent out to each continent embassy and these notices shall be read out in each major city or village. Dismissed."

The parade silently saluted before turning and leaving, a rush of voices talking about the latest changes, and many a glance being shot to their new figures of Royalty.

Aika looked at Ramirez. She had assumed that he would merely keep her in the public eyes as a concubine, but to make her his Empress….She looked at Vyse, the Prince of Soltis.

* * *

It was several months later, and Aika had realised that the halt in her monthly cycle, and the slight swelling in her abdomen pointed to the only obvious conclusion: She was enduring her second pregnancy.

* * *

Wild-Roze: Ok, well I know, yet again, that this chapter held no real point, but I am grasping a further twist in this plot… it should be quite interesting, and this fic will probably end up being quite long. 


	16. Chapter 16

Wild-Roze: Alrighty, here we go. And again I must apologise, half way through this chapter, I had a few glasses of wine with my dinner, which I drank rather fast, so I became a little tipsy…. So… yeah, enjoy.

* * *

The light clouds in the endless sky were stained a radiant pale pink with the kiss of the one small sun that orbited Arcadia. Rising to the East it slowly crept up from the Continent of the Blue Moon, where dusk would be approaching. Streaks of orange, giving way to purple and finally to the darker blue of night stretched Westward, where the stars were being chased away by the light, which constantly followed them. The hues ran and mixed together in a most alluring way, showing pure, breathtaking beauty.

It was this sight that the now clearly pregnant Empress looked out over the still coldness which was the marble formation of Soltis. Behind her two massive glass doors stood wide open, the warm morning air slowly sifting the silver curtains to and fro. The clean air filled her lungs, and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply, picking up the soft scents of Ixa-Taka, where the destroyed Ixa-Ness Village must now be lying in ruins, with perhaps a meagre few survivors trying to rebuild the tribe.

She wore merely a thin bed robe, which billowed over the protruding flesh of her abdomen, the air swirled under the robe's hem and around her body, refreshing her.

She felt his presence behind her, and smiled softly as one of his hands reached around to trace across her bulge.

"I was not there as the Prince grew up, but I shall be for this son." He said.

"Or daughter." She mumbled back, finding humour in the image of the Emperor changing the soiled garments of a babe.

She sighed and looked out, the endless expanse of air… waiting to be seen. How she longed to sail again, to skim through the clouds, to see all the friends she had made over the years on the different continents. The one thing other than Vyse, which she had been truly passionate about before the fight with Ramirez, had been to sail. To set out, fighting off the various different monsters of the sky, to breathe the clean air and to be free to go where she could only dream.

But, that was for another day, she turned and skimmed his lips with her own, their two torso's separated by the life between them, which was due to emerge from the confines of her womb any day.

The people had taken relatively well to her, and she was pleased about the improvement in Belle's persona. Of course, the woman had spared Vigoro's life, and treated him well. The genderless man held no respect now, other than that which lingered on in his son and whore, but his deadly hatred for Aika and Ramirez knew no bounds, and you could see the raw emotion in his eyes when he looked at the woman who's hair had now fully returned to it's red, bordering on orange colour.

Vyse's birthday had been celebrated by Aika ordering a national holiday, much to the Emperor's disapproval. But, it earned her popularity amongst the men exceedingly quickly, and the oncoming birth of the second child was being eagerly awaited by all, another day of complete drunkenness, fights and women was just what the soldiers wanted. And it was Aika's view that if she could rule out of respect and goodness as apposed to fear, all the better.

Aika looked levelly into his unbelievably emerald eyes. She remembered well the night her love, Vyse had died. How she had lain at his feet, injured, and begging for death. She had been his slave, nothing more than an object to fulfil his wishes. But, now. She was looking directly into his face, she was on his level, he and her… she was no longer lower than him…. he could no longer look down at her and laugh, now they were eye to eye, and lips to lips.

They were together, and nothing would change that. That was their view anyway. Over her life, Aika had lost so much, when she was just a child, her parents had died, briefly turning her to a cold emotionless little girl, then Vyse's family found her and took care of her. Then, in the war, she not only lost him, but Fina too. Then… she lost her will to live, really wanting to die. Then, she lost the place in which she had raised her son, Ixa-Ness was deserted, she had ordered a squad over there to help survivors and rebuild the tribes shelters, but there was no one. She then lost her friends, Drachma, Diago… the others who had hidden in the all-women tribe.

Now, she had this one man to fill the gaping hold in her heart her previous losses had created…… and he was doing it. She would always, no matter what Ramirez, or anyone else said, love Vyse, her old life and the friends that were no more, but….. This man was the one who she relied on now, if she were to loose him…. or her son… then she knew that without a doubt she would die.

She gently ran her delicate fingers up his bare chest to rest on his shoulder, where they traced around the scar in the crook of his neck, the one she had given him the night she had conceived her unborn. How appropriate, he marked her when she became pregnant with their first, and she returned the gesture when she was impregnated for the second time.

Aika had made many changes around Soltis, some of which Ramirez had argued long and hard with her about, but these were things that she insisted upon.

The slave collars were removed and the slaves freed, and the Harem opened. Many people had actually managed to fashion lives in Soltis, such as settling down and finding a spouse, or merely found this life easy, so, many people stayed on, deciding to voluntarily continue in their services. Among them were the now married couple of Enrique and Moegi. At first, Aika was sure the two would turn their backs on her for her betrayal in Ramirez, but they were surprisingly pleased for her.

However, every year, those who had once been members upon the Delphinus, including General Marco, along with his young wife, Tatina, would gather to both mourn and celebrate the lives of those who had died in the war.

"We are truly linked, Little One, your soul and body belong to me, and always will." He said.

Aika growled quietly.

"Only as much as you belong to me, Master." She said.

"Do you not tire of calling me that? You know full well that that is no longer a requirement." He said.

She smirked.

"Do you not tire of calling me 'Little One'?" She asked.

"No, I do not, and I know that you do not tire of it either." He said back.

Aika smirked, that was true enough, he had called her Little One since her first day in Soltis, she didn't know why it had stuck so, but it had. She stayed, immobile in his arms for a moment longer, before she pulled away.

She dressed herself, wearing a magnificent maternity gown of the palest ivory, and decided to take a walk around Soltis. Ramirez would soon leave to train with Vyse. The ten year old had grown considerably. His muscles were a little more defined from his constant, daily training, and his bond with his father had developed alarmingly fast.

Fifteen years ago, if someone had told her that she would become the wife of the man who would conquer the world she would have laughed, when she was thirteen, there was no threat on the world, there was no danger, and sailing the skies was the norm, she had also been completely captivated by Vyse by this time in her life.

He and her had been inseparable. They had laughed, cried, and smiled, always together. They had lived their lives on board the ship of Vyse's father, the Albatross, scatting around the legs of the crew like pesky dogs at play, gradually learning the ways of piracy, learning, honour, bravery, and courage.

Many lives had been ended since those blissful days, cut short before they could be completed, most due to the man who's second child she now bore heavily. But, she had done what Fina had been unable to do; Let Ramirez remember his past goodness, allow him to feel compassion to other living souls. The Emperor was still a cold man, and his hand of cruelty was still fabled, as was his honour, but now with his gentler, more peaceful Empress at his side, it was known that a fair trial would await any who dared to break the Silvite laws, instead of instant death. Aika had saved many innocent lives this way, but she had also condemned the guilty ones, those who had committed rape or murder, those who were guilty were allowed a quick, painless death to Zelos. Ramirez had insisted on keeping the death penalty, no matter her argument.

So she had settled into the life which named her as the wife of the Emperor. The young Prince was just as respected as his father, and was just as, if not more liked. Many were predicting his rule to be just, noble, and ….. as the troops put it… 'a laugh to remember' the little boy's quick wit had soon come to light, and he insisted upon eating in the Mess with the guards, who all argued over who he should grace with his presence.

Ramirez had told Vyse, then when he reached eighteen he would be crowned as the new Emperor, he had also vowed, privately, to Aika, that when that day came, he would sail with her to the very corners of the world, and that they would make love on every continent. She smiled, she did not much relish that though in the land under the Purple Moon, the land encased within ice… that was going to be uncomfortable.

She sighed, heading for her favourite place in all of Soltis, other than her bed, the communal balcony.

So many times on this journey in the past, Vigoro, full of his arrogance and desire had stepped out and tried to arouse her strongly enough to allow him intercourse, but now, that man was no longer able to demand such a thing. But….

Her heart pounded hard, painfully against her ribs, as those familiar, strong hands reached out and grasped her. She heard his voice, and more importantly the insanity which now laced it.

"You can never be mine…. You stripped me of that small privilege, but I can make sure that you never birth the second child of that infernal Silvite, I shall take you to the afterlife!"

Aika opened her mouth to scream, but could not find the breath to do so as she felt a rope wrapped around her throat, blocking off the oxygen which was so essential to her survival. She barely noticed the sudden pain in her abdomen as her waters broke.

* * *

Ramirez buckled, only just managing to weakly parry the magnificent lunge from his son. He collapsed to his knees, clutching at his neck, gasping for air. This time, there was no doubt in his mind about what was happening, he felt it strongly, along with the fear…

"Boy, your mother is being attacked." He wheezed, staggering upright, banishing the feeling of nausea.

"Where?" Vyse asked quickly. The bond between his parents had been explained briefly to him, but he still did not fully understand it, however, he knew that his father was not mistaken.

"Come with me, bring your sword." Ramirez snapped, every moment a feeling of fogginess weighed more heavily upon him, causing him to feel drowsy.

The two left the sparring room, Vyse having to keep up with his father's quick strides, soon loosing track of where they were going as they passed down many corridors that he had not yet seen. To him it felt like it was taking forever, concern hammering painfully within his heart. Then, finally came the vision that he had been anticipating, and it was all too soon for the boy.

They rounded one last corner of stark white walls, and what he saw made his mouth fall open in horror.

Vigoro grinned insanely, as he released his grip, and allowed the limp form to slide to the floor. Aika was limp, her legs, and the floor surrounding her wet with her waters.

Vyse howled in fury, seeing his lifeless mother, without a second thought he lifted his blade and threw it. His aim was perfect and it stuck Vigoro between the eyes, just as the man turned to discover the source of the sudden, furious noise. Vyse ran forward and pounced on the man, not caring that he was already dead, he withdrew his knife, bringing it down on the body again and again, his hands, face, and torso gradually becoming a mess of gore which had splattered on him.

Ramirez was beside Aika, and after quickly trying to revive her, both with mouth to mouth, and magic, he came to the heart rendering truth that she was beyond help, and dead.

"Son," The man said, "Vyse!"

The small child blinked through his tears and turned to his father.

"Give me your knife, now!"

"Why?" Asked the boy, his voice choked, "What for?"

"I gave you a direct order!" Snarled the Emperor.

Vyse handed his father the bloodied weapon. Ramirez paused, and glanced at Vyse, who stood watching his actions. His son had taken his first life with this blade that he held, the same blade which would deliver his second unborn. Ramirez muttered a quick incantation, and watched as the powerful sleep surrounded the child, who instantly collapsed unconscious.

Then he turned upon his dead soul mate, the enormity of what had happened had not fully sunken in yet, and now he was faced with one of the hardest jobs he had ever had to do; he had to butcher her perfect body, to retrieve his child, which if he did not act quickly, would also die.

He shook off all material thoughts of what he was about to do, and steeled himself.

Swiftly he made the quick incision, the gash running from her diaphragm to her pubic bone. He then cast the knife away, and plunged his hands into the warm insides of his Empress.

For several gruesome moments, Ramirez worked, ignoring the blood which was spreading out in an ever widening pool around him, until finally, the screams of a baby echoed loudly around the corridor which had been deathly silent.

Ramirez fell away from the body, which lay, cleaved open, on the floor. To his chest he clutched the baby, who was covered in Aika's blood, as was he. After a brief examination, he discovered, with a gentle sense of pride, that the child was a tiny girl.

She cried, wailing from the sudden chill, so used to the all encompassing warmth of her mother's womb. Ramirez quickly tore away his cape from his shoulders, cleaned and wrapped up his daughter, and put her gently on the floor, away from the blood, and called upon the same sleep which held her brother.

The Emperor went and knelt beside her, his eyes drinking in the sickening scene. This was not supposed to happen, not now, not when everything was so good. For once in his evil life he had had something he would have died for, and now, she lay, lifeless at his feet.

Her pale face was littered with spots of blood, her lips slightly open, as were her eyes. Gently the Silvite skimmed his lips against hers, and passed his hands over her body, healing the gaping wound, giving her body some level of decency.

He glared with venom at the corpse of Vigoro, this man had taken her from him, Ramirez could kill him a hundred times. He passed his eyes back to his woman.

"Little One, you showed me more than I thought a person like me could ever see." He murmured, a terrible ache rising in his throat, causing him great discomfort and causing his voice to thicken. "You named our son after your child-hood friend, and so I name our daughter after mine…. Fina." He closed his emerald eyes.

There had to be something, something that would bring her back. If only he could awake from all this, as one does from a pleasant sleep, and see her standing, gazing out over Soltis, as was her custom in the morning.

Her spirit had always challenged his wit, her body had always tested his desires, her attitude had always flared a heated passion within him. How could he loose her, now?

* * *

Wild-Roze: I have always been criticized for the torment I put the characters of my fictions through, and this is no exception. But…. I feel there will be one, if not perhaps two more chapters… perhaps heh, it appears that the evilness happened in this chapter, rather than later on in the fic. Mwahhahahhaaahahaahah!! 


	17. Chapter 17

alright... umm.. yeah the next chapter or whatever...

* * *

She opened her eyes. Looking, instantly into the eyes of someone, who she had never before seen, but whom her mind instantly told her was her lover. Those eyes that she was looking into, dark brown and framed with long, thick, black lashes. The rest of the body was equally beautiful; Full breasts, luscious lips, long, brown hair which cascaded past the hips. She could never remember seeing this woman before, but, she felt a rush of adrenaline as that woman's lips brushed gently against her own.

"My dear, you awake!" The rich voice said, "I thought you would never do so, you have concussion, a blow to the head has erased your memories, my love, but with my help you shall remember…." Once again she felt those lips, this time on her neck. "You shall remember, only us and our love, and our plans which will soon come to light, we will rise above the clouds, into the sunlight, and take the land above as our own… casting the Silvite Emperor into darkness…."

"My… name…. what is my name?" She heard her own voice say, weakly.

"My dear, your name is the key to my heart; Atai. You and I have been together for years… here, on the Black Continent, you and I will soon rule the world above." The other replied, running her long, spider-like fingers through the thick, red hair of the woman whom she lay above. "You and I, my dear, you and I will rise, and we shall take all that Ramirez holds dear to him. I have already succeeded in taking the one thing which he prized above all others…"

"And what is that thing?" Atai asked her lover.

The other woman replied by kissing her deeply.

'That thing,' The woman thought in victory, 'is you, young Empress, the one he thinks is dead.'

* * *

Roughly 2 years later

Vyse sat on the dark blue, lush carpet, of his father's and late mother's room. He absently passed a wet stone, again and again over the edge of the keen blade, sharpening it to perfection. His back leaned against the side of one of the luxurious sofa's which adorned the elegant room.

He had heard what had happened, what his father had had to do to his mother's body. At first he resented the idea, insisting that perhaps if he had not butchered her body, then perhaps there would have been some way of reviving her. When he had expressed this, his father had become furious, and stated that he would have done anything to save her had it been possible, but it was not, he only did what he could to save Fina. Vyse had of course, realised the truth, his father, despite his pride, and coldness, had found heaven itself in Aika, and would never have let her die if he could have prevented it.

Ramirez had immediately had a tomb built for her, refusing to have her wonderful, beautiful body burned. It was erected on the balcony on which she had so often stood in the mornings, made from gorgeous pale blue marble, shot through with streaks of indigo. Vyse stared at it now, the light shafting off its frictionless surface, causing it to glow a radiant orange, so alike to her hair…

He was now 12, and it was approaching Fina's second birthday. His little sister had become exceedingly close to Vyse, but…. The one she enjoyed spending time with the most, was her father, the one who had aided her deliverance into the world. Often, when he sat in his throne, addressing his troops, she would be placed in a smaller throne by his side, Vyse on his other side, but Fina, by the end of Ramirez's talk would almost always have found her way onto either Vyse's lap, or more likely the Emperor's.

Ramirez never paid her any heed, never bothering to remove her from him, he merely ignored her as he spoke, only occasionally moving his hand to ensure that she did not loose her balance and fall to the floor. The news of the Empress' death, had come as a shock and a blow to the people of Soltis. When Belle learned of the death of Vigoro, she did not grieve, she was glad he had come to an end, the man had put her through so much pain, and to have killed Aika…… it finally felt like she was free.

It was plain to see that Fina was going to grow to be not just beautiful, but awesomely stunning. Her hair, at a glance could be mistaken as a slightly darker blonde than her father's, but, when it caught the light, it flashed fiery reds, bronze and gold. Her eyes were a paler lavender than Aika's had been, and spots of emerald were splattered throughout her irises. Her skin was pale, like Ramirez's and she had much of her mother's personality in her, her happy smile was almost always on her face.

Over Vyse's time here, in the vast, white tower, many changes had been gradually happening. At the base of Soltis, the vast expanse which formed the foundation of the huge, strange palace, many villages had been erected. These were mainly inhabited by the freed slaves who wished to remain in service, but there were a few soldiers who also preferred to live here, with the families that they had begun. A dock had also been built, and Soltis was now Arcadia's busiest port, a regular stream of immigrants came in, looking for work in Soltis.

Vyse sighed, his father was in some kind of meeting with Marco, and his Generals, apparently there was something important happening…. He had no idea what.

"Hey, Vyse!"

The boy looked up, Galcian stood in the door way to the room. Belle had been made a Duchess, Ramirez did this merely as a tribute to Aika, by increasing the respect her friend had, and consequently, Galcian was made a Lord. Usually the boy was garbed in finery, but today he was merely wearing a white shirt and leather breeches, the shirt was stitched with his mother's crest. She had modified it from Vigoro's own design, changing it slightly, and Galcian wore it proudly.

"Hey," Vyse said smiling, sheathing his sword at his side…. The same blade which had taken the life of his friends own father… "What's up? Do you know what my dad is meeting about?"

"No clue, but, my mother is looking after Fina…… There's a market in the port today, let go!" The boy said.

"We're not allowed out of the palace without a guard." Vyse said, smiling in anticipation all the same.

"So what? You're the Prince, you can do what you like!" Galcian said.

Vyse shrugged, he was dressed in an Imperial Uniform, many people would merely assume he was the son of a General, it didn't cross his mind that he also bore his father's crest.

"Alright, but not for too long, I want to get back and find out what's been happening."

It was quite easy for the two children to leave without being noticed by many, no one questioned the young Prince and the Lord. It didn't take them long to reach the docks, they merely followed their ears. The sound of the hustle and bustle was deafening. Merchants were shouting out bargains, mother's scolding wayward children, pickpockets were everywhere, and many languages were being spoken.

"I've never seen the docks this busy!" Galcian said, staring at the strange items on the stalls in wonder. The two boys had only visited the docks once or twice before, once during its construction, and also at its opening, both times had been in the company of armoured men, men who would die to protect them.

The two boys were now alone, with no means of defence, other than Vyse's sword, and this feeling gave them a strange adrenaline rush. The two wandered around for a long time, they kept their heads low, looking at the things on sale, until, they discovered the weaponry merchant's stall.

"Look at all this stuff." Murmured Galcian.

Vyse didn't reply, his eye had been drawn to a pair of cutlasses that lay on wooden stands, their perfect edges glinting dangerously. Automatically he reached out and picked one of them up. The blade was quite heavy, but perfectly balanced, this one had a double edge, but its twin had only a single.

"I've never seen weapons like these…" Vyse murmured.

"Hey, you thieving little brat, put that down!" The merchant shouted, his accent clearly labelling him as one from the Nasr continent.

Vyse decided to ignore him, and picked up the other, giving them and experimental swing.

"Didn't you hear me kid! I said put them down!" The merchant instantly came around the stall and snatched the weapons from Vyse.

The little boy had not been spoken to in such a way for almost three years, and a scowl automatically formed upon his face.

"Get down on your knees when you address the Prince of Soltis!" Galcian said, quipping in.

"Hah," Sneered the merchant, "You think a couple of street rats in fancy clothes can fool me?!"

By now a small patrol of guards had come over to investigate the source of the disturbance. These were of the lowest rank, clearly new cadets, who had never even stepped inside the Tower Of Soltis which rose above them.

"Now then you two." One said with authority, which he did not have, "Your going to have to come along with me." He reached out and grabbed Vyse's shoulder.

The Prince snarled and pulled away, turning and facing him.

"Don't touch me, how dare you talk to me like this!" He said, so unused to this treatment.

"Who are you kid?" One of the more intelligent guards asked, knowing these boys must have some sort of noble blood, from their clothes.

"I am the only son of Emperor Ramirez, Vyse, Prince, and heir to Soltis!" He said, loudly. The people around them seemed to go suddenly quiet, looking at the blonde haired boy. "And this is Lord Galcian, son of the late admiral Vigoro."

The guard who was obviously in charge looked at them for a few moments, before bowing his head and falling to one knee. Instantly his men followed suit.

"I live to serve, your Highness." The each said.

That was far more like it. Vyse smiled, his mood lightening. He turned and took the cutlasses back from the stunned merchant.

"I'll be taking these, a very generous gift to your Prince." He quipped.

Galcian grinned. Who knew going to the docks could be such fun?

"Take cover!" A voice screamed, as if from far away.

Vyse looked around. Take cover from what?

He looked up, his eyes wide, hundreds of black ships were rising from Deep Sky, the cannons were huge, and every single barrel was aimed at Soltis. He heard a distant boom, and saw, as if in slow motion, a vast cannon ball thrumming towards the docks.

That moment seemed to hang in time for eternity, his eyes following the black ball until it made its deafening contact with one of the buildings.

Screams exploded around him, and the small patrol of guards surrounded him and the young Lord, protecting them from the falling debris from the building which was now being eaten away at hungrily by the flames.

People were shouting, in hysteria, children, crying for parents, everyone was running for cover. The onslaught seemed like it would never end.

"We have to get back to the Tower!" Yelled Vyse over the maelstrom of noise and fear. Who were these attackers? Who would dare to stand against the Emperor?

Under the cover of the guards, the two boys shoved their way through the crowds of terrified people, heading towards Soltis.

Suddenly, there was a noise like thunder and a vast tremor vibrated powerfully over the Island, almost knocking them off balance. Vyse looked up towards the tower as he heard further cracking noises. His mouth fell open. The very top of the vast column of marble was crumbling, vast glaciers of pure white rock fell away, falling silently downwards. He wasn't even aware the Tower had been hit! When the first, vast slice of the pinnacle of marble hit the base, yet another shockwave trembled powerfully.

A stony silence descended, other than the reverberations of total and complete power, as Zelos rose, enlarged beyond imagination, out of the destroyed top half of the building. This was clearly under the Emperor's command, and Vyse realised that this must also mean that his father must realise that he was missing.

"Lets go." He muttered, not anticipating his next training session with Ramirez.

The Emperor snarled, he had instantly retrieved his daughter from Belle, knowing that she was safest in his company, if the worst came to the worst, he had been in the middle of a meeting with his highest ranking officers, when a lieutenant had run in, gabbling about a surprise attack.

He sat in his throne, the gaping hole above him which had been made by Zelos opened into the naked skies above him, the vast Gigas attacking the ships with immense bolts of energy. He could sense his victory over these mysterious attackers, he knew that with every incredible, forceful blow that his Gigas delivered, one, or more of the ships would be destroyed.

Fina sat on his lap, bouncing happily, sucking her hand, not understanding what was going on, content merely to be with her father.

The Emperor growled in frustration, it was clear that Vyse had left he boundaries of the palace, he had sent at least ten patrols out to look for him, but a distinct sense of worry filled him all the same.

Something about this… and about the meeting he had just come from, concerning the disappearance of troops and the rumours of a force which was soon to rise against the Empire…. Something about the whole situation made his heart beat faster in dread all the same…. He felt deep within him that this would not be the last time he would have to deal with attacks on his lands, he also felt that there would be something more… something more personal. But what, he did not know.

* * *

Wild-Roze: yeah... 


	18. Chapter 18

Wild-Roze: Okies, sorry about the wait ppl, oh and im not expecting this chapter to be that long.

* * *

The two women sat on twin, high backed and ornate thrones. Looking out over the proceedings below their small dais. They were on the bridge of the flagship, and the men were going about the business of preparing the ship. The sky beyond the glass viewing portals was as black as pitch. They were hovering beside the docks of their city; Alezmueres, and they were about to depart to the skies above them.

The woman with the dark hair and eyes smiled softly. She had lived down here for eons, down in the darkness, the thick, warm air being containing only just enough oxygen to keep them alive. Deep Sky had remained unexplored by those above. No one knew of the city. Her heavily hooded eyes roved towards her partner, dressed in the beautiful white gown which matched hers. The Emperor would fall, and then she would rule both Deep Sky and Arcadia. The Black Gigas would rise, and crush Zelos. Perhaps Ramirez would not have to die… he would make a charming bed slave for her. Atai would not mind, the two women were devoted to each other, but sometimes it took what only a man could provide for them to reach the very pinnacle of ecstasy. Often were the nights that the dark haired woman would leave Atai and go to the stables in search of a slave to satisfy her lustful hunger. Atai, however, had never gone in search of any man, although she often expressed her need for a males touch, she never carried out her desires.

The dark haired woman smirked cruelly, perhaps she could even tempt the young Prince into pleasing her. She lost herself in a world of perverse imaginings. Finding great amusement in the fact that her lover who sat beside her now, would have no clue that it was her own family being violated.

"My Lady," A voice drew her from her thoughts.

"Speak." She commanded the soldier before her.

"We are ready to depart, My Lady." He said, bowing.

"Good, then let us make way. Head for Soltis."

Atai smiled softly. Her love had been telling her for years of the wonders and beauty of the world of Arcadia. This Emperor who ruled it, she had told her that he was an evil man, someone who killed for pleasure, and who did not deserve to rule. She was happy in the knowledge that it would all soon be taken from him.

* * *

Ramirez laid his hand gently on the surface of her tomb. The beautiful marble cool and smooth beneath his touch…. He turned from the view of Soltis, from where he was he could see the ruin which was now the docks. Vyse stood there awaiting his fathers words.

"You left the Palace." Ramirez murmured, almost as if he were talking to himself.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I-"

"I lay down rules for a reason, the docks were attacked, and you could easily have been killed. You may be the Prince, but you do not have the authority to overrule my laws. Your responsibility in life is to stay alive until you become the next Emperor, you are my heir, and until that is no longer the case you will do as I tell you. Am I clear?"

Vyse lowered his beautiful eyes. Shame flooding him.

"Yes, Sir." He whispered.

Ramirez turned and looked at his ashen faced son, his eyes narrowed. The boy was grasping a pair of cutlasses, and they looked familiar.

"Boy…." Ramirez trailed off and his eyes widened. He stepped forward, snatching the blades from his son. "Where did you get these?" He snarled furiously.

"I got them from a merchant in the docks, give them back." He said.

Ramirez did not reply. He stared at the blades….. they had belonged to… him…. The man form whom his son had been named. It was these blades he had fought against on that day on the Delphinus…. Vyse's swords gleamed dully in the light.

"I want to keep them Dad, they look like good weapons." He said.

Ramirez closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't want his son to use the weapons that had once tried to take his life. But….. something within him was stopping him. Instead of walking to the balcony and throwing the blades over he handed them back to the boy.

There came a sudden knock on the door, and Marco entered.

"Emperor Ramirez, we are receiving a transmission, I think you had better hear this."

* * *

"Ramirez, My name is Lady Celeste. I am here to negotiate the so called unprovoked attack upon Soltis. I come here in peace, and wish no harm upon you, I await your permission to dock and meet you face to face."

The Emperor's eyes roved to the window from which a ship, larger than any other he had seen, black and massive, hovered before the vast marble tower.

"It was your ships who attacked yesterday?" He asked, barely able to keep the snarl from his voice.

"Oh yes, Emperor, it was. But we should talk more about it in person, do you not think?" Came the smooth, rich voiced return.

"What is there to talk about?" He hissed, "You invaded my land, what makes you think I will not simply call up Zelos and have you destroyed?"

A soft laugh sounded in the background at the Emperor's words. It was clearly not the voice of the woman with whom he spoke, he ignored it and awaited the response.

"You think me a fool Ramirez? If my ship is destroyed it will instantly condemn you and everyone else in Arcadia to a miserable death. It would really be of more benefaction to both of us if you would cooperate. I think you will find my visit most interesting."

Ramirez was silent. He didn't see how it would be possible to exterminate the entire population of Arcadia without the aid of the Rains of Destruction, which he alone controlled. But these people had come from Deep Sky, an unexplored area, and he had no idea what powers they might posses.

He sighed.

"As soon as you dock, you and your crew will be relieved of any weaponry you may be carrying. You will then be escorted directly to me, is that clear?!" he growled.

"Of course, I look forward to it." Came the reply. Then the transmission was ended and the line went dead. The ship started to drop in altitude until it was lost amongst the remains of the docks.

"Boy, quickly go and check on your sister. Then arm yourself and join me in the Throne Room. I don't want Fina there." Vyse nodded, understanding his fathers wishes. "Marco," The Emperor said, addressing his General. "Round up all of my highest ranking Admirals and get them in ranks in the Throne Room, fully armed."

"I Live to serve, My Emperor." He said, bowing. He then turned and quickly went about his tasks, yelling out orders.

"Fina's fine. Belle is still looking after her, although as soon as she saw me she asked where you were. I said you were busy." Vyse said, sitting in the Throne beside his father.

Upon the raised dais on which they sat. There were four thrones, two of which, today were left unoccupied. Two of them were slightly smaller, but no less ornate. In one of these, the young prince sat, beside him was the larger throne which the Emperor occupied, staring steadily at the door. The smaller one on the Silvite's other side had been crafted for Fina, but the last one; another larger one…. Had been left empty for the last two years. It had been Aika's.

Suddenly the doors opened. At first all that could be seen was a patrol of armed guards, but, gradually they parted. The first woman who entered was stunningly beautiful. Her dark, wavy hair almost reached her hips. Her eyes were equally deep and seductive. Her figure was captivating; an ample chest and swaying hips, and long, slim legs. Her skin was also quite dark and her lips were smooth and inviting. For a moment Ramirez was stunned by her, he had not seen someone with her beauty before.

Only when his son sucked in a breath of shock did he tear his eyes from her captivating ones, to the other woman with her. His mouth fell open, and his eyes widened as he gasped sharply.

* * *

Told u it was short :P 


	19. Chapter 19

A stony silence descended, every man in the room recognised the Empress. Marco's mouth fell open, as he watched the woman before him approach. Ramirez sat in the luxurious throne, his heart thumping so hard it felt like it was going to bruise his flesh, his breath was coming in short gasps.

"Mum!" Vyse could not contain himself. He did not know how, he did not know why, but his mother was somehow alive, and she stood, perfect, before him. He rushed from the dais, throwing his arms around her waist, causing both her and him to fall to the floor.

Atai yelled out in surprise. She tried to remove the boy's hands from around her, not knowing what was going on.

"Hey, kid, I don't know what your playing at, but let me go!" She said.

Ramirez snapped himself out of his daze. His Empress was clearly confused, having their son she had not seen in two years wrapped around her was clearly fogging her mind. He stepped down, and wrenched Vyse off her from behind.

"Aika," He breathed, "I thought you were dead, how is this possible?"

The question hung on the air, and everyone was awaiting the answer with bated breath.

"Excuse me." She silky voice cut across them. "this is hardly courteous. How dare your son attack my partner, have you no standards of mannerisms here?"

Ramirez turned to glance at the sable coloured female.

"Why is my wife with you… she is meant to be dead." He breathed, ignoring her remark.

"I have no idea what you are taking about. Atai here is my partner, and I do not appreciate you and your boy harassing her!" She snarled, helping Atai to her feet.

Ramirez looked back at the confused looking woman before him, his heart pounding… it was not her? He steadied himself.

"I apologise My Lady, my son mistook you for his late mother. You do bear an uncanny resemblance to her, I myself thought you were her for a moment. It will not happen again." He said, bowing his head ever so slightly to her.

Atai gathered herself together, and looked at the handsome Emperor. She had never seen such a striking male before, he was truly beautiful.

"It is quite alright." She said quietly, her eyes lingered upon his emerald ones for a second before she looked to her lover and came to stand beside her.

Vyse was confused. This woman was his mother, he knew it. It was her and she was alive, but… she didn't know who they were. Dejectedly he allowed his fathers firm hand on his spine to guide him back to his place. Once the two had once again sat, the talking began.

"So you have attacked my country, then enter my Palace, and expect to be treated like royal guests. Who are you, and why have you sent your ships against Soltis?" Ramirez said quietly, trying not to look at the woman he knew to be his Empress.

"My Lord, perhaps it is wise if we talk elsewhere, away from all these prying ears, perhaps me and my partner may join you for Dinner?" Celeste said, bowing her head low.

Ramirez scowled, not liking the way this woman talked. But, he knew that as long as he and Aika were in the same room together, he would appear weak, and he did not want his men to see this.

"Very well." He said. "Marco, escort these two women to the guest suits, post three watches outside their room and make sure the doors to their balcony remain locked."

"Is this how you treat all of your guests?" Atai asked, scowling up at father and son.

Merely hearing her voice almost caused Ramirez to kiss her on the spot, but he held back. It was impossible, this woman was not his mate…. His wife lay dead in the tomb he had placed her body in.

He breathed deeply, before he steeled himself and replied.

"It is how I treat those who have attacked my land without reason." He said shortly, then nodded to Marco who stepped forward and led the two women away.

"Dismissed." Ramirez muttered quietly, all the same every man heard him amongst the stony silence which had been left behind.

As soon as the huge doors had closed behind the last man, Vyse turned his imploring face to his father.

"Its her Father, why didn't you say anything, you know its her! Mum is alive!" he breathed.

"No son," He shook his head, "Aika died years ago, you know that. It may seem like it, but, this woman is not your mother."

"She is!" he yelled. "I know she is, she just can't remember!" Turning, the boy stormed out of the Throne Room, unable to stop the tears from rolling from his eyes.

Ramirez sighed, sitting back in the high backed throne…. Alone….. only the awesome, silent presence of the Silver Gigas floating endlessly above its master. How could it possible for two different women to look so alike…. It was her… yet it wasn't. He allowed his stunning eyes to slide shut and thought of the better days when she had been alive, their nights would be spent fiercely making love, and their days basking in the other's company.

Slowly he stood. Trying to draw his mind away from the achingly tantalising memories. He quickly summoned a guard.

"Have the banquet hall set for five." He commanded.

"I live to serve, My Emperor." He said, bowing low.

* * *

Vyse snapped his head up as his father entered the Hall, one of his strong arms supported Fina, and he placed her gently at his feet once the doors had closed behind them.

There was a moments silence between the father and son, as they stared at each other, the same thing going through each of their minds.

"It is her. You know that." Vyse said quietly.

"That is enough, Boy! I will hear no more of this madness. You must accept the fact that your mother is dead, buried beneath marble. Although it may be hard, you must come to terms with the fact that this new woman is not her." He said, sternly. How he longed for what his son said to be true, but his mind failed to understand how that would ever be possible.

"But, her name…"

"Is not, Aika. Aika is dead." He snapped, cutting Vyse off.

"No," the Prince said, his voice thick with emotion, and new found grief for his mother. "Her name is Atai…. Your telling me that doesn't stir any memories?"

Ramirez stared at his son. He had not realised the significance of the name. Atai was a rare name, one he had only heard for the first time when Ixa-Ness was destroyed. Now, for the second time, a woman by that name was within his walls. A woman who resembled his wife perfectly.

"A coincidence lad…. You must realise that it is as hard for me as it is for you, to be near this new woman… knowing that your mother is in a tomb. Knowing, that if she was alive now, she would look just as she does. But, you must let go of your memories, Vyse, you have to come to terms with it." Ramirez said, his voice held a tone of finality.

Vyse sighed, lowering his gaze. He managed to find a merciful distraction in his sister. He picked her up, for she had crawled to his feet, unaware of the conversation transpiring above her head. Her brother lifted her and hugged her tightly, the small girl giggled and tugged gently on his blonde locks. He remained unconvinced in his heart something was telling him that this woman was more than a coincidence.

The doors were opened. The very lady in question was led in, accompanied by at least a score of soldiers.

"You may leave us." Ramirez told them when she had been escorted inside. Silence prevailed until the large, elegant doors were pulled shut, again.

"Where is the other woman?" Ramirez asked, noticing that Atai was alone.

"She takes far longer to prepare herself in the ways of appearance than I do. She will join us shortly." She said, her eyes meeting his.

"Maa!"

Atai looked down in surprise at the small girl who was crawling towards her, a smile on her face. Her gaze softened to see the toddler, she crouched down and allowed her arms to lift the child.

"What a beautiful girl…" she murmured.

"Fina….Our…. My daughter." The Emperor replied, almost loosing himself in her eyes. How wonderful she looked, with his spawn perched on her hip.

Atai snapped her eyes up to his, scowling.

"I am sorry for your loss…. But you must leave behind this insane idea that I am these children's mother!" she snapped.

"You are my mother!" Vyse said, taking a step forward, "Remember, I am your son, Vyse. We lived in Ixa-Ness together….. Remember!"

Ramirez grabbed his son from behind and dragged him back.

"Silence, Boy!" He shouted.

"I am truly sorry My Lady. My son was devoted to his mother, as was I. He fails to see that it is impossible for you to be her." He said, he placed his right hand over his heart and bowed to her.

"Maa!" Cried Fina again, tugging on Atai's thick hair. The woman smiled slightly, and looked back to the little girl.

"I am glad to see you did not start without me." Said the silky voice. Celeste was being led in, in the same fashion Atai had been.

"What have you done to my mother! Why can't she remember me!" Screamed Vyse from where he had been pushed by his father.

Celeste scowled at the boy.

"She is not your mother. Atai, why don't you show these idiots who it is you love?" The dark woman said softly to the other woman.

Fina was slid gently to the floor, as the red haired female brushed past Ramirez. The Emperor watched, sickened, as he watched His wife walk to this lady, and kiss her. Not a mere friendly kiss on the cheek…. This was on the lips, deep and passionate. He had seen many female couples in his time, and he had neither cared or been bothered by it… but to see her…. This woman who so looked like his Empress and the mother of his children…. Do this. He could not stop himself….

Celeste felt Atai wrenched away from her, the soft skin to be replaced only with the cold steel of the Emperor's blade on her throat.

* * *

Wild-Roze: Alrighty… happy new year… bit tipsy, just got in from work :D 


	20. Chapter 20

Celeste stayed very still. The man's hand gripped her shoulder, his blade resting beautifully on the delicate skin of her throat. She had to force herself not to smile. However, she could not stop the triumphant gleam from seeping into her eyes. The Silvite was confused and angry, he was vulnerable, and taking his realm would be easier than she had imagined.

"If I ever see you kiss my wife again…"

"That is enough! Let her go!" Atai yelled, trying to tug his sword arm away, in vain. Ramirez seemed to falter at her touch.

The dark haired woman watched with interest as he fought to regain control over his emotions. What passion he had, she could hardly wait to taste him. Slowly the Emperor released her and lowered his weapon. He cast his glance sideways and saw pure fury in her eyes. Before any more words could be spoken between the two, Celeste intervined, speaking as if nothing had happened.

"So, Emperor, I expect you wish to know exactly who I am and why I ordered my ships against you."

The piercing emerald orbs turned on her, seething with hate, and she took this as her queue to continue.

"You and I, Ramirez, we came from the same place, you see, despite my colouring, I too am a Silvite. I was sent down from the Silver City when those who you knew as the elders were mere children, my quest was the same as yours; to retrieve the Moon Crystals."

Ramirez stared at her with scepticism. Why had the elders not told him of the previous mission….

"You never knew that did you?" She smiled, running her tongue along her teeth, "there have been hundreds of Silvites sent to Arcadia to collect the crystals, all failed. You were not told it in case you were discouraged by it. Did you never wonder why there were so few of your race left?"

Vyse stood, not understanding most of what was being said, holding Fina, and watching the proceedings.

"When I went, my ship was damaged and sank into Deep Sky, with me still on board. Against all odds my ship was destroyed, but, I managed to survive. I was saved by the Black Gigas."

"You lie!" Snarled Ramirez Zelos encompasses all the Moon Crystals within him, there are no other Gigas!"

"Oh but there is! Dalamez is the black wolf. She is the Queen of Life and Death and can give or take it easily. She granted me eternal life, and I am now her mistress. She took me to Alezmueres, The City of the dead, they made me their Lady, and they follow me without question."

"You still have not told me why you attacked my lands." Ramirez said, fighting to keep his rage down.

"Simply this, my dear, Silvite brother. You were doing well, killing all those worthless, inferior beings. You were shaping up to be a masterful Emperor. I would have made an alliance with you, gladly handing control of Dalamez over to such a cold, ruthless man. But, then you met that little Blue Rogue." She said, her eyes narrowing, "She softened you, you started being more lenient to your people. It sickened me to see your glory crumble! Instead of annihilating all the weak, pathetic and useless lives, you allowed them to continue. I thought you would build a world only for the strong, but you failed me. I have come to rectify your mistake. This world shall be one only for the Silvites and those with the strength and beauty to merit a life amongst them. All the others will die."

"You never told me that we would kill everyone…" Atai said quietly. Celeste looked at her, anger still the most prominent emotion.

"Silence, you shall not speak against me in this matter!" She snarled.

"Guards." Ramirez called, still glaring at the woman who claimed to be of his blood, two squads entered the hall. "The ladies have decided not to dine with us, escort them back to their room. If they desire to leave their quarters you shall allow it, they may go anywhere other than the private wing of the Palace, and six of you shall accompany them wherever they go."

Celeste ran her tongue along her teeth again and smiled at Ramirez, allowing her blatant lust to surface for him to see. However, Ramirez merely stared at her emotionlessly, his eyes betraying nothing but anger and hate.

* * *

A warm night had prevented the slow descent of slumber upon the Emperor. Or, at least, that is what he put it down to. He had eventually tossed aside the thin silken sheets and wandered to the balcony, and stood beside the tomb of his Empress for a long time. She lay beneath this cold slab of marble, noting more than dusty bones covered by a rotted, ceremonial gown.

Thinking of her, immediately brought him around to thinking of this new woman. How foolishly he had behaved, allowing how deeply Aika's death had effected him to show, by his rash actions. But, something within him had stirred and acted alone when he had seen those two women kiss. He laid his hand upon the grave.

"How can I think of another when you lie dead?" He murmured quietly.

Suddenly restless, he pulled on a loose white shirt and left his quarters. His feet knew where they were taking him, although his destination did not register in his mind, he was not surprised when he saw where he was wandered to.

The communal balcony, overlooking the far away docks, and then the open air. In the distance could be seen Pirate Isle, the very island of her birth….. Illuminated by the soft light that danced its way down from the Silver Moon.

But that was not what his eyes were drawn to. As if he had strayed into one of his dreams, or one of his nightmares, there she stood. Her body encased within a thin black night dress which tickled her ankles. Her hair wafting ever so slightly in the near still air. She had not yet noticed his silent approach.

"My Lady." She gasped in surprise and spun around at the sound of is smooth voice.

There he stood. The very man that had been preoccupying her mind.

"You have evaded my guards?" He asked, there was no hint of anger in his voice, in fact he seemed pleased that they were alone.

She shook her head and pointed a little way along the balcony that stretched around the tower. There were five guards, watching with interest, the Emperor and the woman who so resembled their late mistress.

"You may leave us, I shall be escorting the lady back to her room." He said to them.

Without hesitation they bowed and left in silence. Ramirez turned his attention back to the red haired woman before him. Unconsciously he felt his feet drag him towards her, till they were in a position he well remembered; her trapped between the balcony edge and his body.

Her breathing had quickened a little, but she managed to force a frown onto her flushed cheeks.

"You may be the Emperor, but I am not obligated to follow your laws. I am sure you can command any woman here into your bed, but not me. I am your enemy." She said softly, perhaps with a hint of sadness with those last four words.

"It is not you who are my enemy, Little One." He said automatically, "It is your partner who I will strive to kill." He paused and tilted his head slightly, catching sight of something. A small purplish bruise was forming beside her left eye. His face became dark and his hand reached up and touched it, almost in fascination. She flinched and turned the mark away from him.

"She did not mean to…. I spoke out of my limits." Atai said simply.

"You have laws on which words you are allowed to utter?" He asked.

"No, I merely…." She broke off and sighed.

Silently the Silvite Emperor raised his hand to her face again, and let his eyes slide shut. The woman watched in awe as a soft silver aura surrounded him. Her face tingled slightly as his strength seemed to breech the wall of her flash and flow into her. The sensation only lasted a second before his hand left her and his emerald orbs were released from their prison.

She reached up to touch the tender area of the bruise. There was no pain and she felt the tiny swell had gone down.

"The Silver Moon has many properties that man can harness, spells to cause unbelievable agonies, and spells to bring a person back from the brink of death." He said, "Simple healing is one of the most famous traits of Silver Magic."

"Thank you." She breathed. There was a pause between the two, emotions were rife in their hearts as opposite sides battled against the confines of their duty.

The Emperor felt her lips brush his for a second, before she whisked past him and was lost into the darkness.

Slowly he leaned his hands on the edge of the marble balcony.

* * *

Darin was one of the many soldiers who had accompanied the two ladies to Soltis, he was the highest ranking one amongst them, the commander of the Black Army. It had been an unexpected pleasure when his mistress had arrived in his bed. He had not lain with her for several weeks, and since their last encounter his mind had been consumed by her, as it always was.

Celeste came to him for the one thing that he knew how to provide. She liked it rough, she liked to claw at his flesh, and he was always willing to oblige her. No man could want a woman more beautiful…. But he knew, that although he may love her, she only wanted him for his material assets. Like most others who came from Alezmueres his skin was dark, and his hair was black. His body was toned and sculpted from years of training ruthlessly, and was the perfect vessel to fulfil the lady's desires.

His chest rose and fell rapidly as he lay on his back, finally, satisfied. He watched her slide away from him and dress herself. Her body was such a work of perfection, how he loved to bask in its radiance. When she was done she turned back to him.

"You have performed well, your Lady is pleased." She said.

"As always it is an honour mistress." He replied in ragged speech.

Without another word she left him, outside his quarters the guards stood waiting for her. As they guided her back through the corridors to her quarters, Celeste thought sourly of Atai. She had been shocked to learn of the plans for the populace of Arcadia and they had gone into a heated argument, eventually ending with the dark woman striking her. Atai had then left, storming away, and Celeste had felt the need for Darin. Other than that things were going exactly as she had planned. Ramirez was clearly being drastically effected by the appearance of his deceased wife. When Celeste had concocted this idea, there had always been the risk of the bond between the two of them working through Atai's lost memories, but so far, that appeared not to be the case, she was far too devoted to Celeste's crusade to have futile emotions distract her.

Or that, at least, was how it seemed.

"You were with him again?" She said, anger and hurt in her voice. Atai had immediately caught the scent of Darin on Celeste's flesh.

She had never liked the fact that Celeste found ecstasy in the company of other men, although she had always longed for it, and needed it far more than any pleasure she had ever received from the dark woman. She had just never wanted from any of the men she had come across in Alezmueres… something in her soul told her….. she wasn't sure what it told her, for she could never decipher it clearly enough, like the voice was being fogged by a blanket. Celeste had sought Darin's company many, many times before, but this time, for some reason, it drove fury and pain deep into Atai. Perhaps it was jealousy, jealousy that Celeste had a man who could fulfil her, or was it resentment in the fact that the one man she had wanted since they had arrived was out of her reach….

"What of it? I can lie with whom I like when your company does not please me…." The dark woman looked closely at her partner, and narrowed her eyes. "Your skin… it is… unmarked." She breathed.

"Your hand is not as punishing as you think." Hissed Atai furiously.

Celeste growled.

"Besides, I have gone to him before, what of this time? Why does it matter? If you have such a problem with it, why not find your own man to nurse your needs?" She challenged, not really thinking of what she was potentially offering the late Empress.

Hot tears welled in the lavender eyes.

"I refuse to remain in your company, your bed will be cold tonight, unless you choose to fill it with another man!" She shouted, before turning and leaving their quarters.

As the doors slid shut behind her the guards stood, preparing to follow her. With a wave of her hand, the small amount of black magic she knew sent them into unconsciousness, bending down, she swiftly touched the mind of the commander of the squad, learning what she needed to know she set off down the corridor.

* * *

The doors stood open, allowing the air to waft into the room, where the Emperor lay, sinking slowly into his dreams, which were riddled with her…. He entered his most common delirium, seeing her stand where her tomb now took residence, watching the rising sun, her hair around her bare shoulders, her body, naked and perfect gleaming in the early light, calling to him….

He heard a blade being drawn, and the cool metal pressed to his throat. Slowly he opened his eyes.

She sat above him, on his bed. Fresh tear stains adorned her face, which was framed by her fiery red hair. She held the knife to him.

"It is my duty to kill you." She said, her voice trembling, more tears rolling from her eyes.

"Is it your wish to kill me?" He asked calmly.

She did not reply, her shoulders shook as emotion over took her. Ramirez watched as she slowly withdrew her knife and cast it aside. Eventually she spoke.

"No, it is not my wish to kill you." She said, before she leaned forward, her chest pressing against his, and her lips tasting his mouth. She felt herself rolled over so she was beneath him, he pulled away for a moment, and their eyes met.

"Then tell me," he said quietly, "just what is your wish?"

"I wish to understand my feelings for you… sometimes I hate you, but at this moment…." her words faltered, and she ran her hands down his chest.

He brought one hand up, and brushed his fingers across her eyes, and down her neck… he knew it so well… then he stopped. His eyes widened.

It was the second time he had seen it, and the second time he knew it to be his own. The bite mark….

He breathed in quickly and met her eyes with his, a look of urgency in them.

"Impossible.." he murmured.

"What?"

He glanced at her. These words should not be said now, now it was time for action…. Action he had not had for the last two years.

"Tonight you belong to me, Little One." He said in her ear.

* * *

Wild-Roze: Okies…. Sorry this chapter took so long, hope you liked. 


	21. Chapter 21

What a feeling. Her lithe body uncoiled itself and stretched luxuriously. It had been so new and refreshing, but in so many ways familiar, that it was like returning home after a long journey. She cracked her eyes open, and saw him. He stood beside what looked like a block of marble, set into the balcony. She sat up, the sheets falling around her waist, exposing her naked torso.

"Leave, now." Came his quiet words.

Surprise and hurt registered within her. She had not been expecting that. She bit her lip, why did she feel so upset? Silently she pulled on her clothes and headed towards the door, but paused beside a small table, her eyes drawn to something there. She gasped.

"I know you said your wife looked like me…. But… She IS me!" She breathed, picking up the small picture of the heavily pregnant Aika. Ramirez turned and stared at her. The sheer enormity of his discovery the previous night was still with him. There was no doubt in his mind now that this lady was his dead wife, and she had somehow forgotten him. But, then, here he stood, beside her very tomb.

"Leave!" He suddenly shouted, unable to stand her company any longer. His sudden volume caused her to start, the picture falling from her hands, the glass shattering and exploding out across the floor and over her bare feet like a ripple.

Without a word she turned and left, carefully avoiding the shining crystal slivers that would slice into her skin easily. Finally the doors closed behind her.

Ramirez allowed his emotions to take over, his confusion, love, anger and pain welled within him. He let it out in a furious snarl, summoning the strength of the Silver Moon, he brought his clenched fist smashing down upon the smooth surface of the grave.

A loud bang resonated around the room and a cloud of dust rose from the crumbled marble. His feelings all released with the energy he had spent breaking through the rock, he waited for the air to clear, his heart pounding…. What had he done? He had desecrated the tomb of his wife. He had destroyed everything she had held dear in her life, now he had destroyed her last resting place. Shame washed over him like a cold tide.

He waited for an eternity, standing still merely looking down into the small space, which was a chasm full of answers to his questions… the chasm where he knew her skeleton would lie.

He felt a painful contraction in his chest, to be replaced with rage. Swiftly he lowered himself into the hole, crafted for the one purpose of housing her body… a purpose which was being left unfulfilled. The grave was empty. Some one had taken her corpse, they had stolen her body from him! But how…. He had lowered her in and sealed it irreversibly himself. But, the cold truth remained. She was gone….

* * *

Celeste was furious, she glared down in anger at the red haired woman, who was clutching at the side of her face where a new bruise was forming. As soon as she had entered she had caught the scent of the Emperor like a foul odour, and she had gone into a wild rage.

She had never intended for this to happen. Atai had never showed an interest in other men, none. Celeste had often encouraged her to use the stables and select a man from the many serving men they had to bed her, but she had always declined. Because of this, Celeste had assumed that her memory had been so expertly wiped that she did not have any devotion to the opposite gender. How wrong she had been! The bond between the two of them was clearly stronger than she had counted on.

"How dare you betray me!" She hissed, the venom pure in her voice.

"I have not betrayed you!" Sobbed Atai. She did not understand her lover's rage, she had seen the dark woman bed other men countless times, she had even been urged to take a man of her own… now that she had, Celeste had struck her down. "I don't understand."

"You wouldn't!" Celeste replied. Now was the time to act, today was the day.. .but first, first she would do what she had been wanting to do since their arrival. "I will be back soon enough, I am going to pay the Emperor a little visit. When I return, this land shall be ours."

The door shut behind the woman, and Atai could not stop the tears of sorrow that fell. Ramirez would die at Celeste's hand, or be forced to please her. The thought of that filled the woman with such unimaginable anger, why, she did not know.

* * *

Thoughts whirled through his mind, so fast that he did not know how to process them. Her body was gone. He had buried her. She was alive. He had taken her that previous night. She was the lover of a woman….

He growled and closed his eyes, trying to slow his mind. He bowed his head, breathing deeply.

Even if this woman was not his wife… was it possible to love again?

He turned from the wreckage of her tomb, and froze. She stood just inside his door, which she was silently closing behind her, the lavender eyes were filled with lust.

"Ramirez…. Its me, Aika… I … I remember."

He blinked, surprise working its way into his system.

"Aika…."

"Celeste… she destroyed my memories, she was going to use me against you… but I remember.. now we can be together again." She started forward, and the Emperor made no move to stop her.

At the touch of her soft lips he seemed to shake himself out of trance, and allowed his arms to slide around her hips. She was truly his again.

The kiss broke, and his hand slid up to her face, drawing her thick hair off her neck, and he stopped.

"What is it my love?" She breathed in his ear.

With a snarl Ramirez pushed her away.

"You are not my Empress." He snarled, he had instantly noticed that there was no bite mark, his personal brand.

The woman smiled, but not a soft smile, a sick, lustful one. She raised a hand, and instantly the Silvite felt a chill run through him, and to his horror, he found he could not move. He watched, hatred dripping from his gaze, as the lady before him seemed to blur out of focus, before clearing as a different person.

Celeste held the powerful man before her and laughed softly.

"Another useful asset of Black Magic… illusions." She said, with a flick of her index finger she sent him sliding over to the bed where he was forced onto his back.

"Release me!" He all but spat.

"No, I prefer you better in this position. Far more… accessible." She said, walking up beside him.

"I will kill you for what you did to her!" He promised, his voice sent shivers over her flesh.

"Quite the opposite. You are going to watch as I take everything you hold dear, after I am done with you today, I will release the Black Gigas upon these lands. Then, once your world has fallen before me, I shall teach your boy in the way of pleasing a woman, and my daughter, that adorable little Fina. She will be raised to follow in my steps. Your fate is to live through this all, you shall have the honour of pleasing me every night." She breathed as she straddled his hips. She bent low over him so her breath tickled his neck, and her tongue lashed out and touched his ear. "Then I shall kill that red haired whore you hold so dear before your eyes."

Despite his overwhelming fury and hatred, the Emperor remained powerless against his invisible restraints. As she sat up his eyes were drawn to something which slipped from the neck of her low blouse and a leather thong. It was small and black, and shone with a dull power.

Celeste smiled coyly at him, again she pointed her index finger. Ramirez snarled as he felt himself involuntarily rise, despite the fact that this woman lit no desire within him.

"I have been waiting for this for too long, Ramirez. Finally my wants will be met." She whispered, as she prepared to rape him.

At that moment the door banged open, a moment later a whirling noise sliced the air. Celeste screamed as the cutlass sunk into her side, below her ribs, she turned painfully, but before her mind registered who stood in the doorway, the second cutlass shot forward and buried in her chest.

The woman was dead before she hit the bed. Her dark eyes were open, lazing over, her mouth open, and a small look of surprise written on her face.

Ramirez instantly felt his power over his own body return, and he sat up, and glared at the dead body. Despite the fact she had blades in her body, the woman was still strikingly beautiful, a small trickle of blood escaped her mouth, leaving a dark stain down her porcelain chin. The green eyes narrowed in hatred at the corpse for a moment.

He turned to see he son, accompanied by Atai standing in the still open door. Before any words could be spoken, the ground began to rumble ominously, and a high pitched howl, close to a screech filled the air. All three cast their gaze out of the open balcony doors, to the skies beyond.

In awe, the Silvite watched as something rose from Deep Sky. The titanic monstrosity that was Dalamez, the Black Gigas cast a dark light for miles. The air chilled and clouds rolled in. Again the great wolf howled, its voice causing glass to shatter at its colossal volume.

"Zelos!" Summoned Ramirez from the balcony. Instantly the orb floated up from the already destroyed peak of the tower, swiftly growing in size as it did so.

The wolf took one step closer to Soltis, but then paused. The trio watched in fascination as the vast creature stumbled, and seemed to retch, and gasp.

"What's happening?" The Silvite asked quietly, looking at Atai. The woman shook her head.

"I, I don't…." She paused, and thought for a second. "Vyse get me the necklace from around Celeste's neck. Hurry!"

The boy obeyed without question, and was back almost instantly, handing the jewel to her. She took it, and closed her eyes for a moment.

Father and son watched, in confusion, as Atai frowned.

"She is chocking on the air up here! In Deep Sky there is barely enough oxygen for humans to live on, but Dalamez is clearly so unused to this quality of air that it is killing her!" She said, opening her eyes.

"How do you know this?" The Emperor said.

"This is the Black Crystal that bound Celeste to Dalamez. It is not the same as a Moon Crystal in that anyone can employ control over the Gigas, but it does allow, those that know how, to communicate with Dalamez." She replied.

Ramirez smiled coldly.

"Destroy her." He barely whispered, Zelos heard the command. In the weakened state that the Black Wolf was in, it could do nothing as the attack, charged with the energy of a thousand suns crashed into it's chest.

There was an eruption of power, and all who were watching the extraordinary battle had to turn their eyes from the magnificent glare, as the Black Gigas was simply obliterated.

* * *

Wild-Roze: Ooookay then…. Lots happened there. BUT now comes the problem of how Aika is gonna remember…. Tricky… 


	22. Chapter 22

_**Wild-Roze: This is the last chapter. I will take this small chance to say how cheezythe end is.. but hey, after a dark fiction I think an ending with a high feel-good factorr is in order :)**_

* * *

The three stood in silence for a moment, watching as the charred remains floated back down into Deep Sky like dark snow.

"Son." Ramirez said slowly after a moment. "Tell Marco that I want all those who arrived from the Dark Continent brought before me in the Throne Room." He said.

Vyse looked up at his father, then to his mother who stood silent, the world that she had know for the last two years was crumbling before her. He turned and withdrew his bloody weapons from where they had been lodged. As he did so the woman who had been presumed dead chocked quietly, a little more blood spilling over her lip.

Atai instantly ran to her, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Celeste….." She sobbed, gently touching the dark woman's cheek. Celeste tried to move her lips, but no words were formed.

Atai turned her distraught face to Ramirez.

"I gave you orders, did I not?" The Emperor said, his son instantly bowed and left hurriedly.

"Please," She whispered, "You can save her, you can heal her."

Ramirez narrowed his eyes, and did not move.

"Please!" She said again, fresh tears spilling, "You must do this, she's dying!"

"First," he said sternly, "I must do nothing, and secondly; why would I save the life of one I would gladly see dead?"

""Your wife died and so now you will force everyone to endure your pain?" She almost screamed, "I don't love you, no matter how you think of me, I love her, and I want you to save her, I know you can!"

He scowled. Looking into her desperate face, he could not refuse her. He knelt beside the black woman, his hand hovering inches from her chest.

"Moons…" He murmured, his emerald eyes sliding closed.

Atai watched as the silver glow engulfed Celeste, her cells forming new flesh which seeped across her wounds. Moment later, when the light had faded, the woman's breathing became stronger, and her eyes flickered open.

She lay there, looking into Atai's gentle face, and seemed to asses her situation, she glanced at Ramirez, who had stood and was glaring down at her, sore with loathing.

"Celeste…" Atai said, chocked. The woman ignored her and gingerly got to her feet, still locked in a battle of gazes with the Emperor.

"You have just condemned your lands, Dalamez will destroy this place!" She sneered.

Confusion was suddenly wrought upon her face as she saw Ramirez smile, then laugh. He motioned to the window, through which the final ashes drifted on the wind. Celeste felt her heart ache…

"No!" She moaned.

"Your prized gigas, has been destroyed, and now, you have nothing against me." He said, cuttingly.

She managed to compose herself, although it was clear she was distraught, and managed a snide smile.

"Nothing, Emperor?" She hissed, sliding her hand around Atai's hips.

"Guards!" He snapped. Instantly six men entered the room. "Take these ladies to the others who are awaiting my presence in the Throne Room. He watched them leave.

He sighed, turning to the open window, breathing deeply. He knew it was her… he knew it! But, how could he make her remember? How could he bring her back to him? He could only imagine how hard this must be for Vyse. There was a light knocking on his door. He turned, surprised to see Belle standing there, holding Fina's hand. As soon as the toddler saw him, she scurried towards him as fast as she could without falling.

His face remained a mask, stony, and desolate of all emotion, only his eyes softened a little, as he bent to receive his daughter.

"Da!" She said happily as he lifted her.

"I… I'm sorry your going through all this Emperor." Belle said, "But, I just know that she will remember you, she has to. She loves you."

Ramirez did not reply, he merely walked past her, the two year old on his hip.

* * *

Once again Atai and Celeste were led into the Throne Room, surrounded by the crew that came with them to Soltis. Darin has organised the men into ranks, which marched neatly behind the two ladies.

This time, there were not so many people in the Throne Room. The royal family were in their thrones, Fina for once staying put, although when she saw Atai, she smiled, and shouted "Maa!" pointing a small finger at the woman. The General Marco stood there, his heavily pregnant wife at his side. Then there was another boy, perhaps a few months older than Vyse, dressed smartly, standing beside a lady who was clearly his mother, a year or so younger than Atai was. The red haired woman noticed that these people stared at her, almost desperately… surely not all of these people could believe her to be the late Empress.

She looked to Ramirez, but his eyes were focused on the marble floor beneath his feet, clearly planning what was to be said. Vyse stared darkly at Celeste, clearly not liking the fact that his father her rectified what would have been his second kill.

Celeste stepped forward.

"So then Emperor, what is it that you plan on doing to us?" She asked, with arrogance.

Before Ramirez could reply Vyse stood, his voice a snarl.

"You should die! Like you should have on my blades today!" he amplified his words by drawing the twin cutlasses as if they were made for him. They drew the lavender eyes of Atai to them, for the first time.

"Boy, you will be silent. Now sit down." Ramirez said calmly. Vyse fell quiet, and lowered himself back into the throne, the blades across his lap.

"Let me ask you a question. What would you do in my position?" He said to the woman, leaning forward.

Atai didn't seem to hear the voices around her…. Those two blades, the very ones which had embedded themselves within her lover's flesh… something was calling to her. It was calling to her with a voice which seemed to be a breeze, blowing back the curtain in her mind, which concealed something. She saw a dark haired young man, he wore a scar across one cheek, and carried a pair of cutlasses. He smiled at her, and called her Aika. The memory faded, only to be replaced by another, it was dark, and below was a small island. She stood with this man on a balcony, she leaned across to kiss him…. Then this memory too went dark. She then saw, with a surprisingly painful pang, that same man lying dead, dead at the feet of the Emperor now before her. She then saw one heated night of passion… a desperate flight… incredible pain….. she birthed and raised a son… she then felt anger….. pain.. love… desire. She saw herself, standing on a platform of marble, overlooking the expanse of Soltis, watching the sunrise. She was heavily pregnant for the second time. She felt his arms slide around her waist, his breath tickling her neck. She turned and smiled, staring into his emerald eyes… they kissed.

"You know what I would do. I would not stand such actions in my own lands… but then, these soon will be my own lands. Mine and Atai's…" Celeste paused as she saw Atai slowly turn to her, and frowned slightly as she saw something strange in her eyes. There was anger, deep hatred, there on her face. She barely saw the fist, and only realised what had happened when it slammed into her nose, throwing her head back.

"Atai?" Screamed Celeste, clutching her bleeding face, shock now taking over.

"Aika! My name is Aika, bitch!" Yelled the woman, her fist once again slamming into the face.

Aika snarled at her, her hands itching to throttle her. Before she could do so, however, hands grabbed her from behind, and she struggled wildly. Marco held her back, at Ramirez's orders. A smirk graced his angled features as he stood.

"Your land?" He said, enjoying the look of utter astonishment and pain on the face of the woman. "As I said before, you have nothing against me. Not anymore." He did not know how, but somehow she seemed to remember. "Vyse," he said over his shoulder " See to it that these people are locked in one our foulest cells."

Vyse had no idea what was going on, but he obeyed instantly, summoning guards and escorting the group to the old slave quarters.

"Leave us." Ramirez commanded when they had left, "Belle take Fina."

The people left within the room grinned broadly, and left quickly.

Aika felt herself released and turned. Those eyes…. He stared at her. His green eyes as deep and mysterious as ever.

"Ramirez…" She breathed. She was before him in an instant, pressing her lips to his.

"You remember?" He asked when they parted.

"Yes…. Vyse's cutlasses…. I saw them and somehow… somehow I just knew. I'm so sorry. The mere thought of that woman… it makes me feel sick, I let her lie with me many times, but I remember never really wanting to. Ramirez…. You.. thank you, thank you for not giving up on me." She said, tears streaming from her eyes, as she rested her head on his chest.

"Fina is our daughter." Ramirez said.

"I know." She whispered, "I've always known, on some level."

She kissed him again, before smiling coyly, running her hands down his chest.

"So, my Master…. We have two years worth of catching up to do."

Ramirez smiled, a true smile, and drew her closer against him.

"You will always belong to me, Little One."

* * *

On hearing that his mother's memory had truly been restored, and thanks to him, Vyse had been overjoyed. He had flung his arms around her as soon as he laid eyes on her, sobbing unabashed. Aika instantly loved Fina, and agreed it was the perfect name for the beautiful girl, and found her devotion to Ramirez could be summed up in one word; adorable.

Life in Soltis finally began to resume where it had left off two years ago.

Ramirez left the fate of those from Alezmueres up to his Empress, despite the fact he dearly wanted to kill them. Aika set them free, and they were allowed to return to Deep Sky. All new technology had been stripped from their ship, and soon the whole armada was upgraded to be able to sink down to such altitudes. The Black Continent was claimed in the name of Soltis, and an embassy was set up there. A trading rout was established, and many from the city, came up to live under the sunlight.

Celeste had gaped in surprise at her freedom. But, had eventually flown home, Darin's arm about her waist. Aika still loved to stand on the balcony in the mornings, breathing the chill air, and taking in the view. At the bare age of 29, she still had all her life ahead of her, and she would live it at the side of the man that she loved.

* * *

The coronation had been beautiful.

The young Prince had been crowned as Emperor, on the day of his eighteenth birthday. Much had changed in the Kingdom. Word had come up from Alezmueres that Celeste was bearing a second child, her 6 year old son thriving. Marco was still the general, But his 6 year old boy, Vurg and Fina, who was now 8, were inseparable, and managed to cause quite a bit of trouble around Soltis.

Enrique and Moegi were expecting their first, and Galcian had grown to be an excellent Lord, and had been made Marshal of Nasrad. As yet, the highly desirable man who had become Emperor, had not found a wife. But he was very shy around women, and Aika had noticed the attraction between him and a girl a few months younger than him who had come from Ixa-Ness who worked in the Palace called Syna.

All of Arcadia was celebrating. Ramirez had gladly relinquished the Throne, and control of Zelos to his son. The boy had proved his worth time and time again, and would make a wonderful Emperor. At his young age he was already greatly respected, and known as a good, wise man who would rule kindly.

The world was entering a new era in history.

* * *

Aika gasped and arched her back. After their years together he still managed to alight a fierce passion within her.

As he had promised, they were visiting every continent, and on each one, they took pleasure in each other's bodied. Here, in the Lost City under the ice on the Purple Continent, could they be found, warm in their erotic embrace, despite the cold.

"This place isn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be." She breathed in his ear, and his deep chuckle sent shivers of desire over her spine.

"Next is Nasr, and sand gets everywhere." He said.

She winced at the thought, hoping her didn't literally mean everywhere.

The two of them continued for many hours. The attraction between them had begun as something small that Aika viewed as consequence to the close proximity they had had to share. Something dark that she wanted no part of. But now, she understood that she could not deny fate… it was her fate to live and die with this man, the father of her children and the killer of her first love. No matter how much time passed, her heart would never truly forgive him for what he had done back then, and both of them knew this. But, her love for him overrode any and all adversities she had towards him. Their Dark Attraction would remain strong and beautiful until the Moons themselves died.

* * *

FIN

**_Thank you to every single person who reviewed this fiction, I'm glad my work is appreciated, perhaps one day I will write a sequel... perhaps not. Anyway, thank you, I would have given up long ago if it were not for you guys :)_**


	23. SEQUEL

Sequel Has Now Been Posted: Dark Dreams! ENJOY!


End file.
